DaReya Ki Shaadi
by Durga Dahal
Summary: This is my second FF and this is also on DaReya. I will add other couples also. This story is again before Shreya came to CID Mumbai. I can't say anything more than this so you have to go though the story. Please read and review. I hope you will like it.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N- This is my second FF and i hope you will like this story also. I am sorry for spelling mistakes, but i hope you will understand it. This story is also before Shreya came to CID Mumbai so don't get confused.**_

_**DaReya ki Shaadi.**_

_**In Bureau**_

_**Everyone were working in Bureau and Abhijeet came near Daya.**_

_**Abhijeet- **__Daya!_

_**Daya- **__Kya hua boss?_

_**Abhijeet-**__ Yaar Daya, Mujhe tumse ek bahut hi important baat karni hai._

_**Daya- **__Important? Bolo na._

_**Abhijeet- **__Pehle promise karo ki tum naraz nahi hoge._

_**Daya- **__Accha thik hai. Main naraz nahi hunga. Ab toh bata do._

_**Abhijeet-**__ Tumhara future ka plan kya hai?_

_**Daya- **__Matlab?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Shaadi ke bare mein._

_**Daya-**__ Ohhh, toh tum phirse wohi baat karne aaye ho._

_**Abhijeet- **__Dekho Daya, tumne promise kiya hai ki tum naraz nahi hoge._

_**Daya- **__Thik hai. Toh tum kya chahte ho mujhse?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Main chahta hu ki tum shaadi karo._

_**Daya- **__Arre yaar tum hamesha yeh shaadi wali topic le kar mere pas hi kyun aate ho?_

_**Abhijeet-**__ Kyunki tumhari shaadi ki umar ho chuki hai._

_**Daya- **__Tumhari bhi toh ho chuki hai._

_**Abhijeet-**__ Ha, lekin maine ladki dhun li hai aur tumne abhi tak nahi._

_**Daya- **__Tum jaante hona ki yeh ladkiyo ke liye mere pas time nahi hai?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Agar nahi hai toh time nikalo._

_**Daya-**__ Mujhe shaadi nahi karni. _

_**Abhijeet- **__Agar tum nahi karoge toh main bhi nahi karunga._

_**Daya-**__ Abhijeet tum kya keh rahe ho?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Ha Daya. Agar main shaadi karunga toh tumhare saath hi karunga._

_**Daya- **__Yeh kaisi zid hai?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Yeh zid nahi hai Daya._

_**Daya- **__Arre yaar Abhijeet, tum aise blackmail kyun kar rahe ho? Main shaadi karna hi nahi chahta._

_**Abhijeet- **__Lekin kyun?_

_**Daya- **__Tumhe pata hai na ki kisi bhi ladki ke samne main apna muh khol hi nahi paata?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Mujhe pata hai, lekin tumhe shaadi mere liye karna hoga._

_**Daya- **__Accha thik hai. Main koshish karunga._

_**Abhijeet- **__Jaldi karna._

_**Daya- **__Thik hai, lekin maine yeh sirf tumhare liye kiya hai._

_**Abhijeet- **__OK._

_**Daya was confused thinking what can he do to make Abhijeet understand. After Daya, Abhijeet went to ACP's cabin.**_

_**Abhijeet- **__Can i come in sir?_

_**ACP- **__Yes, come in._

_**Abhijeet- **__Thank you sir._

_**ACP- **__Kya kaam tha Abhijeet?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Sir, mujhe aapse ek bahut hi zaroori baat karni hai._

_**ACP- **__Kis bare mein? Kisi case ke bare mein?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Case toh case hi hai sir, lekin murder case nahi._

_**ACP- **__Agar murder case nahi hai toh kaisa case hai? Koi gum ho gaya kya?_

_**Abhijeet-**__ Koi gum nahi hua hai sir._

_**ACP- **__Toh phir kaisa case hai?_

_**Abhijeet-**__ Shaadi wala case hai sir._

_**ACP- **__Kiski shaadi?_

_**Abhijeet**__- Daya ki._

_**ACP- **__Daya ki shaadi? Lekin kab?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Pata nahi sir kab. Daya kehta hai ki usse shaadi hi nahi karni, lekin aaphi sochiye na ki zindagi mein kabhi na kabhi toh hama kisi ham saafar ki zaroorat hoti hai._

_**ACP- **__Toh tumhara matlab yeh hai ki tum Daya ki shaadi karana chahte ho, lekin woh nahi maan raha right?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Right sir._

_**ACP- **__Waise baat toh tumhari sahi hai, lekin kya tumhare pas koi plan hai?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Saayad ab hama Daya ke liye ladki dhun na chahiye._

_**ACP- **__I think it's a good idea._

_**Abhijeet- **__Ha sir, lekin kya aapki naraz mein koi ladki hai?_

_**ACP**__- Yeh toh soch na hoga._

_**Abhijeet- **__Thik hai sir. Aap time laga kar sochiye. Tab tak main bhi kisi ko dhunne ki koshish karta hu._

_**ACP- **__Thik hai Abhijeet._

_**Abhijeet- **__OK sir, lekin aap please Daya ko mat bataiyega. Main usse bata dunga._

_**ACP- **__Don't worry._

_**Abhijeet- **__Thank you sir._

_**Abhijeet came out of the cabin and went to Daya. **_

_**Abhijeet- **__Boss!_

_**Daya- **__Kya hai?_

_**Abhijeet-**__ Arre yaar tum naraz kyun ho rahe ho?_

_**Daya- **__Main naraz nahi ho raha hu._

_**Abhijeet- **__Accha thik hai._

_**Daya-**__ Toh batao kya kehne aaye ho?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Tumhe ladki dhunne ki koi zaroorat nahi hai._

_**Daya- **__Matlab...? Ohhhhh toh tumne meri feelings ko samaj liya?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Tum kis feelings ke bare mein baat kar rahe ho Daya?_

_**Daya- **__Toh tum phirse wohi baat karne aaye ho._

_**Abhijeet- **__Main bas yeh kehne aaya tha ki humne tumhare liye ladki dhun liya hai._

_**Daya- **__Humne... matlab?_

_**Abhijeet- **__ACP sir ne aur maine._

_**Daya- **__Tum thik toh hona Abhijeet? _

_**Abhijeet- **__Kyun?_

_**Daya**__- I mean tumne ACP sir ko kyun involve kiya iss mein?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Ab tum love marriage toh karne wale ho nahi toh maine socha ki arranged marriage hi kar dete hain._

_**Daya- **__Oh God Abhijeet._

_**Abhijeet- **__Accha thik hai. Main ja raha hu. Tum apna kaam karo._

_**Daya- **__Jaho._

_**Abhijeet- **__Ja raha hu._

_**Daya- **__Jaldi jaho._

_**Abhijeet went to his desk smiling and Daya was too confused by Abhijeet's act. After sometimes, ACP called Abhijeet in his cabin. Abhijeet went to his cabin and saw ACP smiling.**_

_**Abhijeet- **__Kya hua sir? Aap thik toh hain na?_

_**ACP- **__Main bilkul thik hu._

_**Abhijeet-**__ Toh aap aise muskura kyun rahe hain?_

_**ACP- **__Ladki mil gayi hai Abhijeet._

_**Abhijeet- **__Ladki mil gayi? Kaun hai sir?_

_**ACP- **__Mera dost ki beti hai. Aur woh bhi CID officer hai._

_**Abhijeet**__- Toh aap uss ladki toh bahut acche se jaante honge right?_

_**ACP- **__Ha, lekin Daya ko manayega kaun?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Main hu na sir._

_**ACP- **__Accha thik hai. Main apne dost ko phone karke inform kardunga._

_**Abhijeet- **__Thank you sir._

_**ACP- **__Ab jaho aur Daya ko manayo._

_**Abhijeet- **__OK sir._

_**Abhijeet went outside the cabin smiling and Daya saw him smiling. Abhijeet was coming to Daya, but Daya was trying to escape. Abhijeet reached to Daya and Daya was still trying to escape.**_

_**Abhijeet- **__Khushi ki khabar hai Daya._

_**Daya- **__Jo bhi ho Abhijeet, lekin i have to go._

_**Abhijeet- **__Lekin kaha?_

_**Daya- **__Bathroom!_

_**Abhijeet- **__Bathroom? Kyun?_

_**Daya- **__What do you mean? Koi bathroom kyun jata hai yaar?_

_**Abhijeet-**__ Bathroom bad mein chale jana, lekin pehle meri baat suno._

_**Daya- **__Nahi nahi Abhijeet. Bahut emergency hai._

_**Abhijeet**__- Ek baar meri baat sunoge na toh yeh emergency tall jayegi._

_**Daya- **__Nahi nahi. Please let me go._

_**Abhijeet- **__Lekin meri baat..._

_**Daya just ran to bathroom. As you know he was just acting, but Abhijeet was also not less than him. **_

_**Abhijeet(thinking)- **__Main jaanta hu Daya, tum shaadi ke baat se bhag rahe ho, lekin tum jitna bhi bhago, lekin tum antim mein aahoge toh mere hi pas. _

_**Thinking this, he went to his desk.**_

_**In Bathroom**_

_**Daya(to himself)- **__Please god, mujhe bachalo. Main shaadi nahi karna chata, lekin yeh Abhijeet... Pata nahi isse kya ho gaya hai? Ab toh Abhijeet ne ACP sir ko bhi involve kar diya hai. Ek baar iss shaadi wali topic band ho jata toh zindagi bach jati. Mujhe bacha lo bhagwan._

_**After sometimes, Daya came outside the bathroom, but no one was there. All were missing so Daya became confused. **_

_**Daya(to himself)- **__Arre! Yeh sab kaha chale gaye? Kahin koi case aaya toh nahi tha? Mere yeh acting ke wajase ab mujhe pata bhi nahi hai ki sab kaha gaye hain. Phone karke puch leta hu. Nahi yaar, sab ko disturb ho sakta hai. Ab crime scene par ja toh nahi sakta, lekin files ka kaam khatam toh kar sakta hu na?_

_**Saying this to himself, he went to his desk. He worked on the files, all the day. At 7, everyone came to Bureau and became shocked to see Daya working on files.**_

_**ACP- **__Arre Daya tum yaha?_

_**Daya- **__I am sorry sir._

_**Abhijeet- **__Sorry kis liye Daya?_

_**Daya- **__Woh main aap sab ke saath crime scene par nahi gaya. Aur aap logo ne mujhe bata bhi nahi._

_**ACP- **__Toh tum bhi toh hama phone kar sakte the na?_

_**Daya-**__ Kar sakta tha sir, lekin main aap sab ko disturb nahi karna chahta tha._

_**ACP- **__Koi baat nahi. Aur waise bhi case slove ho gaya hai._

_**Daya- **__Itni jaldi._

_**Abhijeet- **__Kyun? Tumhe lagta hai ki sirf tumhi case slove kar sakte ho right?_

_**Daya- **__Yeh kya bol rahe ho Abhijeet? Mera yeh matlab nahi tha._

_**Abhijeet- **__Toh phir kya tha?_

_**Daya- **__Iss liye kyunki aap mein se koi ek baar bhi Bureau nahi aaya aur case slove ho gaya. _

_**Sachin-**__ Case hi aisi thi sir ki hama Bureau aana hi nahi padha._

_**ACP- **__Accha thik hai. Ab ek ghanta files complete karo aur apne apne ghar jaho._

_**Daya- **__Sab files complete ho chuke hain sir._

_**Purvi- **__Lekin sir, jab hum gaye the toh koi bhi file complete nahi hua tha._

_**Daya- **__Woh maine kiya hai._

_**Abhijeet- **__Toh ab hum ghar ja sakte hain na sir?_

_**ACP-**__ Jab files complete ho gaye hain toh tum sab ja sakte ho._

_**All- **__Thank you sir._

_**Everyone went to their house.**_

_**In Duo's Car**_

_**Daya was driving the car and Abhijeet was sitting quietly. Daya looked at Abhijeet, but Abhijeet was facing toward the window.**_

_**Daya- **__Abhijeet...!_

_**Abhijeet didn't listen to him.**_

_**Daya(bit louder)- **__Abhijeet!_

_**Abhijeet- **__Kya...? Kya hua?_

_**Daya-**__ Kya main yahi sawal tumse puch sakta hu?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Mujhe kya hoga? Main thik hu._

_**Daya- **__Mujhse naraz ho kya?_

_**Abhijeet-**__ Main tumse naraz nahi bahut naraz hu._

_**Daya- **__Lekin kyun Abhijeet? Maine kya kiya hai?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Jab main tumse shaadi ke bare mein baat karne aaya toh tum bahana banake bathroom chale gaye._

_**Daya- **__Lekin Abhijeet woh toh..._

_**Abhijeet-**__ Main jaanta hu ki tum bahana bana rahe the._

_**Daya-**__ I am so sorry. Lekin mujhe pata nahi tha ki tum itna hurt hoge._

_**Abhijeet- **__Maine hamesha tumhe apna dost nahi bhai mana tha, lekin tum toh mujhe sirf saath mein kaam karne wala insaan samajte ho._

_**Daya- **__Aisi baat nahi hai Abhijeet. Tum mere bhai hi ho._

_**Abhijeet- **__Toh tum apne bhai ke liye shaadi nahi kar sakte?_

_**Daya-**__ Main tumhare liye kuch bhi kar sakta hu._

_**Abhijeet-**__ Agar kuch bhi kar sakte ho toh shaadi kyun nahi kar sakte?_

_**Daya- **__Thik hai Abhijeet. Main shaadi karunga. Tum jisse bologe main ussi se shaadi karunga._

_**Abhijeet- **__Sach bol rahe ho ya sirf natak kar rahe ho?_

_**Daya- **__Sach mein. Main shaadi karunga._

_**Abhijeet- **__Saayad tum abhi yeh soch rahe hoge ki main tumhe jabar jasti shaadi ke liye majboor kar raha hu, lekin trust me Daya. Main kabhi yeh karna nahi chahta tha, lekin main tumhe zindagi mein hamesha akele nahi dekhna chahta._

_**Daya- **__Main jaanta hu Abhijeet. Tum jo bhi karoge mere hi acche ke liye karoge._

_**Abhijeet- **__Mujh par yakin karne ke liye thank you Daya._

_**Daya- **__Iss mein thank you ki kya baat hai?_

_**Abhijeet- I**__ promise Daya ki tumhara yeh decision galat nahi hoga. Dekhna tum mujhe thank you bologe shaadi ke bad._

_**Daya-**__ Hope ki aisa hi ho Abhijeet._

_**Abhijeet-**__ Aisa hi hoga. I will be waiting for your thanks._

_**Daya- **__Lets see._

_**Abhijeet- **__Lets see._

_**Next Day, In Bureau**_

_**Abhijeet went to ACP's cabin.**_

_**Abhijeet- **__Sir._

_**ACP- **__Daya ko mana liya ki nahi?_

_**Abhijeet-**__ Woh maan gaya hai sir._

_**ACP- **__Accha hua._

_**Abhijeet- **__Sir, woh ladki jiske bare mein aapne bataya tha uska kya hua?_

_**ACP- **__Maine apne dost ko uski bati ke liye Daya ke bare mein bata diya._

_**Abhijeet- **__Toh unno ne kya kaha sir?_

_**ACP- **__Woh Daya se ek baar milna chahte hain._

_**Abhijeet- **__Kab sir?_

_**ACP- **__Aaj._

_**Abhijeet- **__Aaj? Lekin sir yeh toh bahut jaldi hai._

_**ACP- **__Tumhi toh Daya ki shaadi jaldi karana chahte the na toh ab kya hua? Aur maine hi aaj bulaya hai unne._

_**Abhijeet- **__Kaha milna chahte hain woh?_

_**ACP- **__Woh toh Delhi mein rehte hain toh maine unne apne ghar par bulaya hai. Aur tum bhi Daya ke saath mere hi ghar pe aa jana._

_**Abhijeet- **__Lekin sir, kya woh shaadi ke liye maanenge?_

_**ACP-**__ Arre Kyun nahi maanenge? Humara Daya jaisa aur koi mil nahi sakti._

_**Abhijeet- **__Main jaanta hu sir, lekin Daya ke parents nahi hain._

_**ACP- **__Tumne mujhe jite ji maar diya Abhijeet._

_**Abhijeet- **__Aap yeh kya keh rahe hain sir?_

_**ACP-**__ Main yaha khadha hu aur tum keh rahe ho ki Daya ka koi parent nahi hai._

_**Abhijeet-**__ I am sorry sir, lekin mere yeh matlab nahi tha._

_**ACP-**__ Main Daya ka bap hu. Aur main sirf Daya ka nahi tumhara bhi bap hu._

_**Both ACP and Abhijeet had tears in their eyes.**_

_**Abhijeet- **__Any ways sir, kitne baje milna hai?_

_**ACP-**__ Jab woh aahenge toh main tumhe message kar dunga._

_**Abhijeet- **__OK sir._

_**Abhijeet went to Daya and Daya was working on a new file.**_

_**Abhijeet- **__Chalo Daya._

_**Daya- **__Hama kaam karna hai Abhijeet._

_**Abhijeet- **__Kaam karne ke liye aur hain._

_**Daya- **__Lekin jana kaha hai?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Ghar._

_**Daya- **__Ghar kyun?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Tumhe ready hona hai._

_**Daya-**__ Main ready hi hu Abhijeet._

_**Abhijeet- **__Main jaanta hu, lekin aur bhi acche se ready hona hai._

_**Daya- **__Kyun?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Woh tumse milne aa rahe hain._

_**Daya- **__Woh kaun?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Ladki wale._

_**Daya-**__ Itni jaldi? Aur waise bhi ladka ladki dekhne jata hai na toh ladki mujhe dekhne kyun aa rahi hai?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Woh Delhi mein rehte hain._

_**Daya- **__Toh woh mujhe dekhne yaha aa rahi hai?_

_**Abhijeet-**__ Ha. Woh ACP sir ke dost ki beti hai toh woh apne parents ke saath aaj aa rahi hai aur woh tumhe aajhi dekhna chahte hain._

_**Daya- **__Lekin aaj kyun?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Arre yaar Daya. Mujhe sab kuch pata nahi hai. Bas chalo._

_**Daya- **__Thik hai._

_**In Duo's House**_

_**Abhijeet was trying to help Daya in getting ready, but Daya became tired doing what Abhijeet want. Abhijeet had asked him to were every clothes that he had, but Abhijeet didn't like any. At last, Abhijeet smiled seeing Daya.**_

_**Abhijeet- **__Ab thik hai._

_**Daya- **__Finally yaar... Waise Abhijeet, uss ladki ka naam kya hai?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Naam?_

_**Daya- **__Ha._

_**Abhijeet-** I__ think uska naam Shreya hai._

_**Daya- **__Shreya!_

_**Abhijeet-**__ Kyun? Tumhe accha nahi laga?_

_**Daya- **__Aisa nahi hai. Naam toh acchi hai, lekin woh kaisi hogi?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Jab naam hi itna accha hai toh woh bhi acchi hi hogi. Aur waise bhi ACP sir ne usse dekha hai. Woh tumhare liye khubsurat ladki hi sochenge na?_

_**Daya- **__Waise Abhijeet mujhe khubsurat nahi chahiye._

_**Abhijeet- **__Khubsurat nahi chahiye matlab?_

_**Daya-**__ Mera matlab hai ki woh dil ki aachi hona chahiye. _

_**Abhijeet- **__Thik hai. Tumhe time millega usse baat karne ke liye._

_**Daya- **__Hope ki woh acchi ho._

_**Abhijeet- **__Don't worry._

_**Duo were having fun, but Daya was worried thinking how would the girl be. After sometimes, ACP called Abhijeet.**_

_**On Phone**_

_**Abhijeet- **__Hello sir._

_**ACP- **__Daya ready toh hai na Abhijeet?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Woh ready hai sir._

_**ACP- **__Accha thik hai. Woh aa gaye hain._

_**Abhijeet- **__Ladki kaisi hai sir?_

_**ACP-**__ I am sure Daya ko pasand aayegi._

_**Abhijeet- **__Really sir?_

_**ACP- **__Ha aur tum dono thodi der mein aa jana mere ghar pe._

_**Abhijeet- **__OK sir._

_**Abhijeet disconnected the call and went to Daya who was sitting worriedly.**_

_**Abhijeet- **__Boss!_

_**Daya- **__Kya hua?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Ladki aa gayi._

_**Daya- **__Kaunsi ladki?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Tumhari biwi._

_**Daya- **__Meri biwi?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Ha. Woh sab ACP sir ke ghar aa chuke hain._

_**Daya- **__Kaun aa chuka hai?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Tumhari hone wali biwi._

_**Daya- **__Matlab ladki wale?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Ha._

_**Daya- **__Mujhe bahut tension ho rahi hai Abhijeet._

_**Abhijeet- **__Kis baat ki tension?_

_**Daya- **__Pata nahi kya hoga waha. Main tumhe hurt nahi karna chahta._

_**Abhijeet- **__Main kaise hurt honga._

_**Daya-**__ Agar uss ladki ne naa keh diya toh?_

_**Abhijeet laughed at loud and Daya became confused.**_

_**Daya- **__Kya hua?_

_**Abhijeet-**__ Arre tumhe koi naa kaise keh sakta hai?_

_**Daya- **__Matlab?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Tum jaise insaan iss sansar mein koi nahi hai. Aur rahi baat naa kehne ki toh i am sure woh naa toh nahi kahegi._

_**Daya- **__Kyun nahi kahegi?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Arre tum hogi itne acche, pyaare, handsome aur ek bahut hi khaas baat ki tum ek bahut hi imandar CID officer ho._

_**Daya- **__Accha thik hai. Cholo._

_**Abhijeet- **__Bahut jaldi ho rahi hai ladki se milne?_

_**Daya- **__Aisa nahi hai._

_**Abhijeet- **__Accha thik hai. _

_**Daya- **__Chalo._

_**Abhijeet- **__Ha ha._

_**Abhijeet went from there with smile on his lips and Daya smiled seeing him. After some minutes, They reached ACP's house and Abhijeet was so excited, but Daya was worried. **_

_**Inside ACP's House.**_

_**Shreya's Father(SF)- **__Arre Pradyuman, yeh ladka kaha hai?_

_**ACP- **__Thodi der intazaar kar. Aata hi hoga._

_**Shreya's Mother(SM)- **__Waise ussa naam Daya hai na?_

_**ACP- **__Ha, bhabhi._

_**Meanwhile, Abhijeet belled the door. Abhijeet was so happy, but Daya was still thinking. ACP was about to go, but Shreya stopped him.**_

_**Shreya- **__Aap baithiye, main dekhti hu._

_**ACP- **__Nahi nahi Shreya. Tum baitho main dekhta hu._

_**Shreya- **__Please._

_**ACP- **__Thik hai._

_**Shreya went to open the door and when she opened the door, she saw two men. Abhijeet was standing smiling and Daya was standing with closed eyes. Shreya became confused and Abhijeet became shocked seeing Shreya because she was too beautiful.**_

_**Abhijeet(thinking)- **__Arre wah! Ab toh Daya ki shaadi ho kar hi rahegi. Mujhe bhabhi mil gayi aur Daya ko uski biwi._

_**Abhijeet was lost in this thought and Shreya was just looking at Daya. She was confused seeing Daya with closed eyes. After sometimes, Daya opened his eyes and saw Shreya. Then, he looked at Abhijeet and saw him lost, but Shreya was still looking at Daya. Daya shook Abhijeet so he came to the reality. Meanwhile, ACP came to the door.**_

_**ACP- **__Kaun hai Shreya?_

_**Shreya stopped looking at Daya and Duo smiled. Abhijeet's smile was the real smile, but Daya's smile was the fake smile. **_

_**ACP- **__Tum dono aa gaye?_

_**Duo- **__Ji sir._

_**ACP- **__Andar aaho._

_**Duo- **__Ji._

_**Duo went inside and sat on sofa, but Shreya was just standing, where she was. ACP saw that and shook her.**_

_**ACP- **__Kya hua?_

_**Shreya- **__Kuch... kuch nahi. _

_**ACP- **__Accha thik hai. Aaho._

_**Shreya- **__Ji._

_**They went and sat.**_

_**SF- **__Tum dono mein se Daya kaun hai?_

_**Daya- **__Ji main. Main Daya hu._

_**Shreya(thinking)- **__Ohhhh, toh yeh Daya hai. Waise thik hi hai. Dekhne mein itna bhi bura nahi lagta._

_**SM(pointing toward Shreya)- **__Aur yeh hamari beti Shreya hai._

_**Daya- **__Acchi hai._

_**Everyone looked at each other and Daya.**_

_**SF- **__Ji._

_**Daya- **__Mera matlab... Naam acchi hai._

_**Abhijeet(to Daya in low voice)- **__Sirf acchi?_

_**Daya( to Abhijeet in low tune)- **__Tumne mujhe yeh kaha pasha diya Abhijeet? _

_**SF- **__Waise Pradyuman ne tumhare bare mein sab kuch bata diya hai, lekin hum chahte hain ki tum dono ek dusre se baat karo._

_**ACP- **__Aur maine bhi Abhijeet ko Shreya ke bare mein sab kuch bata diya hai._

_**Abhijeet- **__Ji ha. Sir ne mujhe sab bata diya hai._

_**SM- **__Toh kya tumhe lagta hai ki hamari beti Daya ke liye thik hai?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Thik nahi hai._

_**Everyone became shocked and Daya was completely shocked.**_

_**SF- **__Matlab?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Mera matlab sirf thik nahi hai bilkul thik hai. Daya aur Shreya. Wow!Sune mein hi kitna accha lag raha hai._

_**ACP- **__Ab tum dono jaho._

_**Daya- **__Chalo Abhijeet._

_**Abhijeet- **__Main nahi, tum aur Shreya._

_**Daya-**__ Main jaanta hu, lekin tum bhi toh saath mein chal sakte hona._

_**Abhijeet- **__Kaisi baat kar rahe ho? Main tum dono ke bech mein kaise ja sakta hu._

_**Daya- **__Lekin Abhijeet, main kaise...?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Jaho._

_**Shreya was confused by Daya's act. They went to a room, but they didn't know how to start the conversation.**_

_**Daya(thinking)- **__Kya bolu yaar? Yeh Abhijeet ne mujhe kaha pasha diya. Ek ladki ke saath ek hi kamre mein... Oh god._

_**Shreya(thinking)- **__Ladka ho kar aise chup chap kaise reh sakta hai koi? Main toh ek ladki hu, lekin woh toh ek ladka hai na? Maine toh kabhi kisi ladke ke saath acche se baat ki bhi nahi hai. Aur aaj yeh sab ho raha hai... Oh god._

_**Both of them were thinking and looking at each other with fake smile. And after sometimes, both of them opened their mouth, but at the same time.**_

_**DaReya(together)- **__Ji aap..._

_**Daya- **__Aap boliye._

_**Shreya- **__Nahi nahi, it's OK. Aap boliye._

_**Daya- **__Ladies first._

_**Shreya**__- Ji main yeh kehna chahti thi ki aapko main... kaisi lagi._

_**Daya- **__Ji?_

_**Shreya**__- Matlab kya aapko lagta hai ki aap mere saath apni puri zindagi guzar sakte hain?_

_**Daya- **__Ji... _

_**Shreya- **__Ab aap boliye ki aap kya kehna chahte hain._

_**Daya- **__Mera bhi yehi sawal tha._

_**Shreya- **__I think mera bhi ha hi hai._

_**Daya- **__Aap abhi bhi soch sakti hai. Aapke pas time hai._

_**Shreya- **__Ji nahi. Pradyuman uncle ne aapke bare mein hama sab bataya aur mere parents ko bhi lagta hai ki aap mere liye perfect hain._

_**Daya- **__Matlab aap mujhse shaadi karne ke liye ready hain?_

_**Shreya- **__Ji aisa hi kuch. Aur aapka kya kehna hai._

_**Daya- **__Main kya kahuga. Agar aapko koi problem nahi hai toh thik hai. Waise aap kaam kya karti hain?_

_**Shreya- **__Ji main bhi appki tara CID officer hu. _

_**Daya**__- Aap bhi CID officer hain?_

_**Shreya-**__ Aapke dost ne aapko bataya nahi?_

_**Daya- **__Ha ha. Bataya tha, lekin main bhul gaya. Toh aap Delhi mein kaam karti hain?_

_**Shreya- **__Ji._

_**Daya- **__Aapko bhi kuch puchna hai mujhse?_

_**Shreya- **__Main aapse yeh puchna chahti hu ki kya aapki life mein koi hai... mera matlab koi tha?_

_**Daya- **__Tha, lekin ab nahi hai._

_**Shreya- **__Main jaanti hu._

_**Daya**__- Agar aap jaanti hain toh mujhse kyun puch?_

_**Shreya- **__Main aapka test le rahi thi._

_**Daya- **__Toh main test mein pass ho gaya ya fail?_

_**Shreya- **__Aap pass ho gaye. _

_**Daya- **__Lekin aapne mera test liya kyun?_

_**Shreya-**__ Kuch ladke jhut bolte hain, lekin mujhe yeh dekh kar accha laga ki aapne jhut nahi bola._

_**Daya- **__Toh aapki life mein...?_

_**Shreya- **__Koi nahi. Naa tha aur naahi hai._

_**Daya- **__Thik hai toh phir chaliye._

_**Shreya- **__Ji._

_**DaReya went outside and Daya saw Abhijeet's worried face. ACP and Shreya's parents were talking, but Abhijeet was thinking about the result. DaReya went to them and Abhijeet smiled seeing them.**_

_**ACP- **__Toh kya hai tum dono ka decision?_

_**Daya- **__Sir woh hum..._

_**Shreya- **__Woh..._

_**Abhijeet- **__Woh woh kya kar rahe ho yaar? Jaldi bolo. I can't wait._

_**Everyone laughed seeing Abhijeet's act.**_

_**DaReya- **__Ha._

_**Abhijeet- **__Kya ha...? Ohhhhhh. _

_**ACP and Abhijeet were shocked, but were very happy and Shreya's parents were also happy. Abhijeet got up from his sit and hugged Daya tightly. Shreya smiled seeing them. After sometimes, they get separated.**_

_**Abhijeet- **__Aap sab rukiye main mithai le kar aata hu._

_**Abhijeet ran to his car and everyone smiled. **_

_**ACP- **__Toh tum dono ka decision yeh hai ki tum dono ek dusre ke saath zindagi bita sakte ho right?_

_**DaReya- **__Ji._

_**SF- **__Aaj main bahut khus hu._

_**ACP- **__Tu hi nahi. Main bhi bahut khus hu. _

_**SM- **__Main bhi toh khus hu._

_**DaReya looked at each other and smiled. Meanwhile, Abhijeet ran inside the house with sweet. **_

_**Abhijeet- **__Aap sab khus honge, lekin mujhse jyada nahi._

_**Everyone smiled and ate the sweet.**_

_**A/N- So, do you like the story? Please tell me what do you think about the chapter. I hope you liked it. I know there are not many DaReya scenes, but if i continued then there will be. Do you want me to continue the story or not? Only your reviews can decide that. I will not continue if don't like the story. And i will not continue if i don't get many reviews. SO PLEASE REVIEW.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N- Thank you so much for liking my story. I am very happy about the reviews.**_

_**A big thanks to- anu1234, katiiy, .5, Anupama Mishra, zoomra, sundas, .1, Anjali S, , zehra, Aru, Manisha Mishra, kajal, Ritesh7, .161, aradhya, raj, Nisha, anu, sundar patel, anoushka roy, anil, XYZ, priya, Khushi Mehta, Bajaj, Anoushka Jaina, TADS, ssssri, shreya, dareya789, amit, SNEHA, kajal, sunil, twinkle, Bhagavati, Umesh, mitesh, tusar, mihir and all Guests.**_

_**Sorry if i missed any names or for mistakes in the chapter.**_

* * *

_**Everyone smiled and ate the sweet. After sometimes, Duo went back to their house and Abhijeet was smiling the whole distance.**_

_**In Duo's House**_

_**They came to their house and sat on sofa. But Abhijeet was still smiling so Daya became confused.**_

_**Daya- **__Tum thik toh hona Abhijeet?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Ha ha yaar. Mujhe kya hoga?_

_**Daya- **__Agar tum thik ho toh muskura kyun rahe ho?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Aaj main bahut khus hu iss liye._

_**Daya- **__Itni khushi kis baat ki hai tumhe?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Tumhari shaadi ki khushi hai mujhe._

_**Daya-**__ Ab toh tum mujhse shaadi ki baat nahi karoge na?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Kaisi baat kar rahe ho boss? Ab toh aur bhi karunga._

_**Daya- **__Lekin kyun?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Ab toh shaadi ki date bhi fixed karni hai._

_**Daya- **__Shaadi ki date?_

_**Abhijeet-**__ Kyun yaar? Kya tum iss shaadi se khus nahi ho?_

_**Daya- **__Of course main khus hu._

_**Abhijeet- **__Toh aise kyun puch rahe ho?_

_**Daya- **__Woh kya hai na Abhijeet, mujhe kuch ajib lag rahi hai._

_**Abhijeet- **__Matlab?_

_**Daya- **__Pata nahi yaar, lekin ajib sa lag raha hai._

_**Abhijeet- **__Kahin tumhe pehli nazar mein hi pyaar toh nahi ho gaya?_

_**Daya- **__Pyaar?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Ha._

_**Daya- **__Kisse?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Shreya se aur kisse?_

_**Daya- **__Aisa nahi hai Abhijeet._

_**Abhijeet- **__Waise Shreya ka dil kaisa hai?_

_**Daya- **__Mujhe kya pata yaar?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Nahi woh tum keh rahe the na ki ladki ka dil accha hona chahiye._

_**Daya- **__Ha toh?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Toh Shreya ka dil kaisa hai?_

_**Daya- **__Acchi hi hai._

_**Abhijeet-**__ 10 minutes mein hi jaan liya ki uska dil kaisa hai?_

_**Daya- **__Nahi... Matlab jis tarase usse mujhse baat ki usse toh yehi lagta hai ki woh acchi hai._

_**Abhijeet- **__sirf acchi?_

_**Daya- **__Bahut acchi. Ab khus?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Bahut khus. Thank you yaar Daya._

_**Daya- **__Thank you kyun?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Tum mere liye shaadi kar rahe ho na toh..._

_**Daya**__- Kaisi baat kar rahe ho? Waise maine yeh shaadi sirf tumhare liye nahi kiya hai._

_**Abhijeet- **__Toh kiske liye kiya hai?_

_**Daya- **__Tumhare aur Tarika ke liye._

_**Abhijeet- **__Tarika kyun?_

_**Daya- **__Arre woh bhi toh wait kar rahi hogi na mere shaadi ka._

_**Abhieet-**__ Woh kyun wait karegi?_

_**Daya- **__Taaki woh tumse shaadi kar sake._

_**Abhijeet- **__Kya yaar Daya tum bhi..._

_**Daya- **__Main bhi kya?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Kuch nahi chalo._

_**Daya- **__Kaha?_

_**Abhijeet- **__So ne._

_**Daya**__- Mujhe toh pata hi nahi chala ki kab raat ho gayi._

_**Abhijeet-**__ Tumhe iska reason pata hai?_

_**Daya- **__Nahi. Agar tumhe pata hai toh bata do._

_**Abhijeet- **__Tum Shreya ki khayalo mein khoye huye the iss liye._

_**Daya- **__Nahi! Tum kuch bhi mat bolo. Aur main kyun uske bare mein sochunga?_

_**Abhijeet-**__ Arre woh tumhari hone wali biwi hai._

_**Daya-**__ Hone wali hai, lekin ho nahi gayi hai._

_**Abhijeet- **__Any ways chalo._

_**Daya- **__Good night._

_**Abhijeet- **__Good night and sweet dreams. I am sure ki aaj Shreya tumhare sapne mein aane wali ho._

_**Daya- **__Abhijeetttttt._

_**Abhijeet- **__OK. Good night._

_**Daya- **__Good night._

_**Abhijeet went to his room smiling and Daya also went to his room.**_

_**Next Day, In Bureau.**_

_**All were working and ACP called Abhijeet in his cabin. Abhijeet went and saw ACP smiling by himself.**_

_**Abhijeet- **__Aapne mujhe bulaya sir?_

_**ACP- **__Ha Abhijeet aaho._

_**Abhijeet- **__Sir, kya main puch sakta hu ki aap muskura kyun rahe hain?_

_**ACP- **__Arre Abhijeet baat hi aisi hai._

_**Abhijeet- **__Kya baat hai sir?_

_**ACP- **__Shreya aane wali hai._

_**Abhijeet- **__Shreya? Aur yaha?_

_**ACP-**__ Ha aur woh bhi hamesha ke liye._

_**Abhijeet- **__Matlab?_

_**ACP- **__Matlab usne apna transfer yaha kiya hai._

_**Abhijeet- **__Wow sir. Yeh toh sach mein bahut hi acchi baat hai. Ab toh Daya aur Shreya ek dusre ko aur bhi acche se jaan pahenge._

_**ACP- **__Ha Abhijeet, lekin tum yeh baat Daya ko mat batana._

_**Abhijeet- **__Kyun sir?_

_**ACP- **__Surprise!_

_**Abhijeet- **__OK sir. By the way, Shreya aa kab rahi hai?_

_**ACP- **__Aaj!_

_**Abhijeet- **__Sach mein?_

_**ACP- **__Ha._

_**Abhijeet- **__Thank you sir. Agar aap nahi hote toh saayad yeh kabhi nahi hota._

_**ACP- **__Maine kya kiya hai? Sab toh Shreya ne kiya hai. _

_**Abhijeet- **__Matlab Shreya ne apni marzi se yaha transfer kiya hai?_

_**ACP- **__Aur nahi toh kya?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Lekin mujhe laga ki aapke kehne par kiya hoga. Any ways sir, main chalta hu._

_**ACP- **__OK._

_**Abhijeet went outside the cabin smiling and Daya saw him. Daya came to him and he smiled more.**_

_**Daya- **__Baat kya hai boss?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Kya?_

_**Daya-**__ Tum itna muskura kyun rahe ho?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Kya main muskura nahi sakta?_

_**Daya- **__Kya keh rahe ho yaar? Mera yeh matlab hai tha._

_**Abhijeet- **__Any ways, mujhe ek file complete karni hai._

_**Daya- **__Thik hai, lekin pehle yeh toh bata do ki tum muskura kyun rahe the._

_**Abhijeet- **__Bahut important file hai Daya._

_**Daya- **__Thik hai._

_**Abhijeet- **__Thank you._

_**Abhijeet went to his desk smiling, which made Daya more confused. After sometimes, Shreya came and saw everyone busy in their work. She was surprised because not even Daya was looking at her. Abhijeet saw her from his desk and smiled. He looked at Daya, but he was busy in files. After sometimes, Daya looked at Abhijeet and he signaled him to look at Shreya, but Daya didn't understood. **_

_**Daya(from his desk)- **__Kya?_

_**Abhijeet(from his desk)- **__Waha dekho._

_**Daya- **__Kya hai Waha?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Dekho toh sahi._

_**Daya- **__Kya yaaaaaa..._

_**Daya turned around and saw Shreya standing. Daya immediately got up from his chair and Shreya smiled seeing this. Everyone in Bureau looked at Daya and became surprised, but not seeing Shreya. There were surprised seeing Daya's act. Everyone came to Daya and Shreya came to them.**_

_**Freddy- **__Tum kaun ho?_

_**Shreya- **__Ji main inspector Shreya._

_**All except Duo- **__Inspector Shreya?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Kya hua?_

_**Sachin-**__ Kuch nahi sir, woh hama pata nahi tha na ki aaj koi nayi officer aane wali hai toh hum surprise ho gaye._

_**All- **__Welcome to CID Mumbai._

_**Shreya- **__Thank you._

_**Abhijeet- **__Waise tum sab se jyada toh Daya surprise hai._

_**Everyone looked at Daya, but he was looking at Shreya because he was still surprised. Freddy shook him so he stopped looking at her.**_

_**Freddy- **__Aap itne surprise kyun hain sir?_

_**Daya- **__Nahi woh... Kuch nahi._

_**Abhijeet- **__Arre Daya, inn sabko bhi sach bata do._

_**Purvi- **__Kaisa sach sir?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Yehi ki Shreya Daya ki hone wali..._

_**Nikhil- **__Hone kya sir?_

_**Daya- **__Kuch nahi._

_**Sachin- **__Please sir bataiye na. _

_**Purvi- **__Tumhi batado Shreya._

_**Shreya-**__ Main kya batau?_

_**Freddy- **__Sach batao._

_**Abhijeet-**__ Arre tum Shreya se mat pucho. Woh apni hi shaadi ki baat apne hi muh se kaise keh sakti hai?_

_**All- **__Shaadi?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Arre Daya ab toh bata do sabko._

_**Daya- **__Main kaise yaar?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Kyun? Tum ladki ho kya jo sharma rahe ho?_

_**Daya- **__Thik hai._

_**Abhijeet- **__Toh batao._

_**Daya- **__Sach yeh hai ki main aur Shreya..._

_**Shreya(thinking)-**__ Inhe sabke samne mujhe apni hone wali biwi kehne mein sharm aa rahi hai kya? Main toh ek ladki hu, lekin yeh toh ladke hain._

_**Purvi- **__Ab bata bhi dijiye sir._

_**Daya(with closed eyes)- **__Shreya aur meri shaadi hone wali hai._

_**All- **Kya?_

_**Everyone stand there with opened mouth. Abhijeet was smiling and Daya was standing with closed eyes. Shreya felt weird seeing Daya with closed eyes.**_

_**Shreya(thinking)- **__Yeh kya yaar? Lagta hai yeh mujhe pasand nahi karte issi liye toh apni aankhe band karke shaadi ki baat keh rahe hain. Lekin agar main inhe pasand nahi hu toh shaadi ke liye ha kyun kaha? _

_**Shreya was thinking this, but ACP came from his cabin and interrupted her.**_

_**ACP- **__Welcome Shreya._

_**Shreya- **__Thank you uncle... I mean sir._

_**ACP-**__ Waise inn sabko ho kya gaya hai? _

_**Abhijeet- **__Abhi abhi bahut ki shocking news sun liya inn sabne iss liye._

_**ACP- **__Kaisi shocking news?_

_**Daya- **__Sir woh shaadi ki baat..._

_**Shreya looked at Daya and Daya gave her the fake smile. Shreya smiled while as ACP and Abhijeet.**_

_**Sachin-**__ Waise Daya sir, mujhe pata nahi tha ki aap bhi aisa mazak karte hain._

_**ACP- **__Daya ne mazak nahi kiya hai Sachin. Daya aur Shreya ki sach mein shaadi hone wali hai._

_**Purvi-**__ Lekin Daya sir toh hamesha ladkiyo se dur bhagte the aur ab shaadi..._

_**Shreya(thinking)- **__Inno ne toh kaha tha ki inki zindagi mein koi tha toh agar yeh ladkiyo se dur bhagte hain toh inki zindagi mein koi kaise ho sakta hai? Bahut hi ajib insaan hain yeh._

_**Freddy- **__Lekin sir, shaadi kab hai?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Yeh toh abhi tak pata nahi._

_**ACP- **__Lekin, main aaj hi Shreya ke parents se baat karunga shaadi ki date ke bare mein._

_**Daya- **__Sir, itni jaldi..._

_**Shreya looked at Daya and became confused. Abhijeet saw Shreya confused and went near her. They went little far from everyone.**_

_**Abhijeet- **__Kya hua Shreya?_

_**Shreya- **__Kuch nahi sir._

_**Abhijeet- **__Tum confused lag rahi ho._

_**Shreya- **__Nahi sir, aisa nahi hai._

_**Abhijeet- **__Tum Daya ko dekh kar confused hona?_

_**Shreya- **__Aapko kaise pata sir?_

_**Abhijeet-**__ Mujhe sab kuch pata hota hai._

_**Shreya- **__Waise sir, yeh Daya sir kuch ajib nahi lagte aapko?_

_**Abhijeet-**__ Ajib toh hai, lekin dil ka bahut hi accha hai. Lekin tumne aisa kyun puch?_

_**Shreya- **__Sir, woh Daya sir ne kaha tha ki inki zindagi mein koi tha._

_**Abhijeet- **__Toh?_

_**Shreya- **__Toh sir agar yeh ladkiyo se dur bhagte hain toh koi inki zindagi mein kaise ho sakta hai?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Woh kya hai na Shreya, Daya usse pyaar karta tha, lekin kuch galat faami ke wajase dono ka rishta tut gaya. Tab se Daya ladkiyo se dur bhagta hai._

_**Shreya- **__Ohhh, toh yeh baat hai?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Ha. Aur bhi kuch puchna hai ya bas itna hi hai?_

_**Shreya- **__Aur nahi sir._

_**Abhijeet- **__Thik hai._

_**Both Abhijeet and Shreya came to everyone.**_

_**Abhijeet- **__Accha Daya, ab tum Shreya ko ghumane le jaho._

_**Daya- **__Ghumane?_

_**ACP- **__Ha, Daya._

_**Daya- **__Lekin sir?_

_**ACP-**__ Daya, tum Shreya ko hamara pura Bureau dekha ke le aaho._

_**Daya-**__ Lekin sir, yeh toh aur bhi kar sakta hai na?_

_**Purvi- **__Koi baat nahi sir, main dekha lungi Shreya ko hamara Bureau._

_**Abhijeet signaled Freddy, but he didn't understood. So, he signaled Sachin.**_

_**Sachin-**__ Arre Purvi, mujhe tumse kuch kaam hai._

_**Purvi- **__Kaam toh bad mein bhi ho sakta hai na sir?_

_**Sachin- **__Bahut zaroori hai._

_**Purvi- **__Lekin sir abhi kyun?_

_**Sachin- **__Tum samaj nahi rahi ho ki kitna important kaam hai._

_**Purvi- **__Lekinnnnn..._

_**Sachin pulled Purvi and Abhijeet smiled seeing this.**_

_**Purvi-**__ Kaunsi zaroori kaam hai aapko?_

_**Sachin-**__ Dekho Purvi, Abhijeet sir Daya sir aur Shreya ko karib lane mein lage huye hain aur tum ho ki kuch samaj hi nahi rahi ho._

_**Purvi- **__Toh appko mujhe pehle batana chahiye tha._

_**Sachin- **__Ab toh pata chala na?_

_**Purvi- **__Ji._

_**Sachin- **__Toh chalo._

_**They went back to everyone and Sachin signaled Abhijeet.**_

_**Purvi- **__I am sorry Shreya, lekin mujhe bahut hi zaroori kaam hai._

_**Abhijeet- **__Toh Daya, ab toh tumhe hi jana hoga Shreya se saath._

_**Daya- **__Lekin boss, yaha se Bureau ka sab kuch dekh raha hai toh dekha ne ki kya zaroorat hai?_

_**Shreya- **__Agar Daya sir mujhe Bureau dekha na nahi chahte toh koi baat nahi. Main kisi aur din dekh lungi._

_**Abhijeet- **__Kaisi baat kar rahi ho Shreya? Daya zaroori dekhayega tumhe hamara Bureau._

_**Daya looked at Abhijeet and he signaled toward Shreya. Daya saw Shreya standing sad so he finally agreed.**_

_**Daya- **__Accha thik hai._

_**ACP- **__Toh jaho. Dekhayo Shreya ko hamara Bureau._

_**Daya- **__Ji sir._

_**Abhijeet- **__Sab rooms dekha na Shreya ko. _

_**Daya- **__Abhijeet please!_

_**Abhijeet- **__OK OK jaho._

_**Daya showed Shreya the all rooms and why they use those rooms. Everyone were smiling looking at DaReya. After sometimes, they came to Abhijeet.**_

_**Daya-**__ Lo Abhijeet. Dekha diya maine Shreya ko hamara Bureau._

_**Abhijeet- **__Arre nahi yaar. Yeh toh sirf Bureau ka ek hi hissa hai._

_**Daya- **__Matlab?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Matlab cafeteria and all those places._

_**Daya- **__Abhijeet woh..._

_**Shreya- **__It's OK sir._

_**Abhijeet- **__It's not OK Shreya. Daya jaho aur Shreya ko sab kuch dekha ke la ho._

_**Daya- **__Lekin Abhijeet..._

_**Abhijeet- **__Lekin vekin kuch nahi. Jaho._

_**Daya- **__Chaliye._

_**DaReya went and remaind shocked hearing "chaliye" from Daya's mouth. Freddy saw Abhijeet shocked so he came to him. And other officers also came.**_

_**Freddy- **__Kya hua sir?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Kya? Kya hua?_

_**Sachin- **__Sir, aapko ho kya gaya hai.?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Mujhe toh kuch nahi hua hai Sachin, lekin Daya ko zaroor ho gaya hai._

_**Nikhil- **__Matlab sir?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Arre Daya Shreya ko "aap" keh kar bulata hai yaar._

_**All- **__Kya?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Main bhi utna hi shock ho gaya tha jitna tum sab ho._

_**Purvi-**__ Lekin aapko kaise pata sir?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Daya ne abhi abhi Shreya ko chaliye kaha._

_**Sachin- **__Toh sir ab hum kya kare?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Aaj ka din dekhte hain ki kya hota hai. Agar kal bhi Daya ne Shreya ko aap kaha toh kuch karna hoga._

_**Freddy- **__OK sir._

_**All went to their desk and started their work. On the other hand, Daya took Shreya to cafeteria.**_

_**Shreya-**__ Wow sir! Yeh toh bahut hi badha hai._

_**Daya- **__Aapko accha laga?_

_**Shreya- **__Ha sir. Lekin sir kya main aapse ek baat puchu?_

_**Daya- **__Puchiye na._

_**Shreya- **__Aap mujhe "aap" kyun keh rahe hain?_

_**Daya- **__Yeh kaisa sawal hai?_

_**Shreya-**__ Sir, main aapki junior hu aur kuch hi dino mein hamari shaadi hone wali hai aur aap mujhe "aap" kehte hain._

_**Daya- **__Toh kya bula hu main aapko?_

_**Shreya- **__Aap Purvi ko kya bulate hain?_

_**Daya- **__Tum!_

_**Shreya- **__Toh mujhe bhi tum hi bulaiye. _

_**Daya- **__Thik hai._

_**Shreya- **__Thank you sir._

_**They smiled at each other, but Shreya suddenly stepped on wet floor. She slipped, but Daya held her through waist. Shreya held his collar tightly and closed her eyes. The cleaner of the cafeteria ran to them, but became shocked seeing them in that situation. Daya looked at Shreya and became surprised seeing her with closed eyes. After sometimes, Shreya opened her eyes and saw him looking at her. She felt awkward and looked at him. Daya made her stand, but she again stepped on wet floor. She slipped and tried to hold Daya's hand, but Daya also slipped. Both of them slipped and the cleaner was still looking at them. The cleaner turned around because Daya was on top of Shreya and they were both looking at each other. **_

_**Meanwhile, In Bureau**_

_**Abhijeet was walking here and there and Purvi became shocked.**_

_**Purvi- **__Kya hua sir?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Pata nahi yeh Daya Shreya ko le kar kaha chala gaya. Bureau dekha ne ke liya kaha tha, magar lagta hai apna ghar dekha ne le gaya hai._

_**Sachin- **__Aate hi honge sir._

_**Abhijeet- **__Itni der hogi hai. Kahin kuch hua toh nahi?_

_**Freddy- **__Unhe kya ho sakta hai sir?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Yeh kaaliyug hai Freedy. Yaha kuch bhi ho sakta hai._

_**Sachin- **__Sir, main check karke aahu?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Ha jaho. Aur Purvi tum bhi jaho. Ho sakta hai ki Shreya ko..._

_**Purvi- **__OK sir._

_**Sachin and Purvi went and saw the cleaner standing at the corner. They went to him.**_

_**Purvi- **__Aap yaha kyun khade hain?_

_**Cleaner- **__Madam, main toh saafai karne aaya tha, lekin jab main yaha aaya toh..._

_**They became worried thinking maybe there is a problem.**_

_**Sachin- **__Toh kya?_

_**Cleaner- **__Toh woh dekhiye._

_**The cleaner pointed toward DaReya. Sachin and Purvi became shocked seeing DaReya in that condition. Daya was still on Shreya and they were still looking at each other. Sachin and Purvi looked at each other with shocked expression. They began to laugh so DaReya get up after hearing laughter. Daya get up and gave his hand to Shreya so she can get up. Shreya shyly get up and looked at them. Sachin and Purvi came to them and they were still laughing.**_

_**Sachin- **__Yeh sab kya hai sir?_

_**Daya- **__Kya...?_

_**Purvi- **__Chod dijiye Sachin sir. Bechare kitne sharma rahe hain._

_**Sachin- **__Ha ha. _

_**Daya- **__Tum dono yaha kya kar rahe ho?_

_**Purvi- **__Sir, aap dono ne time kuch jyada hi laga liya toh hama laga ki kahin koi musibat toh nahi, lekin asli mein toh woh sab ho raha tha._

_**Shreya-**__ Aisa nahi hai Purvi, tum galat samaj rahi ho._

_**Purvi- **__Agar main galat hu toh sach kya hai?_

_**Sachin- **__Ab chod bhi do Purvi._

_**Purvi- **__Agar aap keh rahe hain toh thik hai._

_**Daya- **__Sachin ke kehne par kyun?_

_**Purvi- **__Kyunki Sachin sir mere senior hain. _

_**Daya-**__ Lekin tumne mere kehne par toh baat nahi chodi. Main bhi toh tumhara senior hu._

_**Purvi- **__Aapne kabhi mujhe baat chodne ke liye kaha? Nahi right?_

_**Daya- **__Accha ab chalo._

_**Sachin- **__Ha, waise bhi Abhijeet sir tension mein honge._

_**Daya- **__Abhijeet woh bhi tension mein? Kyun?_

_**Purvi- **__Unhe laga ki aap kisi musibat mein honge, lekin aap toh..._

_**Daya- **__Purvi..._

_**Purvi- **__OK sir. I am sorry. Chaliye._

_**Shreya moved her steps, but her foot hurt.**_

_**Shreya- **__Ahhhhhhh..._

_**Daya- **__Kya hua?_

_**Shreya- **__Kuch nahi sir. Chaliye._

_**They again walked, but it hurt her more.**_

_**Shreya- **__Ahhhhhhhhh..._

_**Everyone looked at her.**_

_**Purvi- **__Kya hua Shreya? Tum thik toh hona?_

_**Daya- **__Aisa lag raha jaise tumhare pair mein dard hai._

_**Shreya**__- Ha sir. Saayad girne ke wajase..._

_**Sachin-**__ Lagta hai tum kuch jyada hi jor se gir gayi._

_**Shreya- **__Ha sir._

_**Sachin- **__Toh ab tum kaise jahogi?_

_**Purvi- **__Ek idea hai._

_**Daya- **__Kya?_

_**Purvi- **__You have to carry her in your arms._

_**Daya- **__What?_

_**Shreya- **__Arre nahi nahi Purvi. Tum yeh kya keh rahi ho?_

_**Sachin- **__I think Purvi sahi keh rahi hai._

_**Daya- **__Toh Sachin tum Shreya ko uthao._

_**Sachin- **__Shreya aapki hone wali biwi hai toh main kyun uthau?_

_**Daya-**__ Kya aur koi rashta nahi hai?_

_**Purvi- **__Nahi sir._

**_Shreya-_**_ Main khud chal sakti hu._

_**Sachin- **__Utha lijiye sir, aur waise bhi shaadi ke bad toh yeh roz hoga._

_**Purvi- **__Aapko kaise pata?_

_**Sachin- **__Films mein dekha hai._

_**Purvi- **__Ha ha sir. Aapko practice bhi ho jayegi._

_**Daya- **__Agar yehi ek rashta hai toh... thik hai._

_**Purvi- **__Toh uthaiye._

_**Daya held Shreya in his arms and Sachin and Purvi remained shocked. DaReya went from there and Shreya was looking at Daya the whole distance from the cafeteria to the Bureau. Sachin came near Purvi smiling.**_

_**Purvi- **__Kya hua sir?_

_**Sachin- **__Waise aaj kal tum kuch jyada hi smart ho gayi ho._

_**Purvi- **__Pehle nahi thi?_

_**Sachin- **__Nahi._

_**Purvi- **__Kya?_

_**Sachin- **__Ha._

_**Sachin went smiling and Purvi followed him. They went back to the Bureau.**_

_**So how will Abhijeet react when he will see Shreya in Daya's arm? What will happen next?**_

_**A/N- So kaisa laga yeh chapter? I hope you liked it. Please tell me your thoughts about the chapter. I will be waiting for the reviews. PLEASE REVIEW.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N- Thank you so much for the reviews. Thank you for liking my story this much. I am very happy that you all are liking my story. If you ever think it's getting boring, then please tell me so i could improve.**_

_**I am sorry for spelling mistakes, but i hope you will understand.**_

* * *

_**They entered the Bureau and Abhijeet became shocked seeing Shreya in Daya's arm. Shreya was still looking at Daya and Sachin and Purvi were standing at their back. Abhijeet was too shocked that his mouth remained open. Daya made Shreya sit on a chair and everyone were shocked. Not seeing DaReya, but seeing Abhijeet's reacting. Daya saw Abhijeet with opened mouth so he came to him.**_

_**Daya-**__ Kya hua boss? Tum thik toh hona?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Mujhe thappad maro._

_**Everyone became shocked and looked at each other. Everyone came to him with confused expression, but Shreya couldn't come.**_

_**Freddy- **__Sir, aap yeh kya reh rahe hain?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Freddy, mujhe thappad maro._

_**Daya- **__Arre boss, tumhe ho kya gaya hai?_

_**Abhijeet-**__ Maine kaha thappad maro._

_**Freddy- **__Ek minute sir, main ACP ko bulata hu._

_**Freddy ran to ACP and brought him to everyone.**_

_**ACP- **__Arre Freddy hua kya hai?_

_**Sachin-**__ Sir, pata nahi Abhijeet sir ko kya ho gaya hai._

_**Abhijeet-**__ Sir, mujhe thappad mariye._

_**ACP- **__Kya? Kya hua hai Abhijeet ko?_

_**Purvi- **__Pata nahi sir. Bahut ajib behave kar kare hain. _

_**ACP- **__Abhijeet tumhe hua kya hai?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Mujhe koi thappad maro yaar._

_**Meanwhile, Dr. Salunkhe and Tarika entered laughing. Purvi ran to Tarika.**_

_**Purvi- **__Accha hua Tarika tum aa gayi._

_**Tarika- **__Kyun Purvi? Hua kya hai?_

_**Purvi- **__Dekho na Abhijeet sir sab ko unhe thappad marne ke liye keh rahe hain._

_**Dr. Sulunkhe- **__Kya? _

_**They ran to Abhijeet.**_

_**Abhijeet- **__Dekho na Tarika, koi meri baat maan hi nahi raha hai. Lekin tum toh mujhe thappad maro._

_**Tarika- **__Abhijeet aapko hua kya hai?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Dr. saab aap toh mujhe mariye please._

_**Dr. Salunkhe- **__Boss, tumhara officer pagal ho gaya hai._

_**Abhijeet- **__Please Dr. Saab._

_**Dr. Salunkhe slapped Abhijeet lightly, but he told to slap tightly. So Dr. Salunkhe slapped him tightly with closed eyes. Abhijeet smiled and looked at everyone, but all of them were in the same position.**_

_**Daya- **__Boss, tumhe ho kya gaya hai yaar?_

_**Tarika- **__Abhijeet, aap thik toh hain na?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Main bilkul thik hu yaar, balki bahut khus hu._

_**Everyone looked at each other with shocked expression. All of them were thinking about how could someone be happy, after getting a tightly slap.**_

_**Abhijeet- **__Thank you Dr. Saab._

_**ACP- **__Abhijeet hama batao ki tumhe hua kya hai?_

_**Abhijeet-**__ Mujhe kuch nahi hua hai sir._

_**Sachin- **__Toh yeh thappad wahi chakkar kya hai sir?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Arre woh? Woh toh iss liye kyunki mujhe laga ki saayad main koi sapna dekh raha hu._

_**Freddy- **__Sapna aur woh bhi din mein?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Ha. _

_**ACP- **__Tumhe aisa kyun laga?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Sir, woh..._

_**Abhijeet told them how Daya was holding Shreya in his arms. Everyone became surprised, but Sachin and Purvi were smiling while DaReya were feeling shy.**_

_**Daya- **__Lekin Abhijeet main toh bas Shreya ki madat kar raha tha._

_**Shreya(from chair)- **__Ha sir. Woh main gir gayi thi toh mere pair mein dard hone lagi aur..._

_**Purvi- **__Gire toh Daya sir bhi the, lekin unhe toh kuch nahi._

_**Abhijeet- **__Kya Daya bhi gira tha?_

_**Sachin-**__ Ha, lekin Shreya ki wajase unhe kuch nahi hua._

_**ACP- **__Shreya ne aisa kya kiya?_

_**Purvi- **__Sir, woh Daya air aur Shreya dono gire the aur jab Sachin sir aur main waha pahuche toh humne dekha ki..._

_**Sachin looked at both DaReya and Daya signaled him as not to tell anyone.**_

_**Dr. Salunkhe- **__Ab bata bhi do Purvi ki kya dekha tum dono ne._

_**Purvi- **__Sir, woh..._

_**Sachin- **__Sir, nahi kuch. Daya sir aur Shreya dono floor par the. Koi kisi ke uppar nahi tha._

_**Tarika- **__Koi kisi ke uppar nahi tha matlab? _

_**Both DaReya looked at each other. Abhijeet saw them looking so he understood that someone was on top if someone. Abhijeet changed the topic as he didn't want others to tense them.**_

_**Abhijeet- **__Tarika tumhe sharm nahi aati?_

_**Tarika- **__Kis baat ki sharm Abhijeet?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Yeh uppar niche ke bare mein tum Sachin ko kyun puch rahi ho? Agar puchna hi hai toh mujhse pucho._

_**Tarika- **__Main kuch samji nahi Abhijeet. Saayad aapne mera matlab samja nahi._

_**Abhijeet-**__ Matlab toh tum mera samaj nahi rahi ho._

_**Tarika- **__Matlab?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Aaho._

_**Abhijeet took Tarika little far and all were looking at them.**_

_**Tarika- **__Baat kya hai Abhijeet?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Tarika, i think there were some romantic scenes between Daya and Shreya toh tum abhi yeh baat ko chod do._

_**Tarika- **__Lekin couples ko tense karna toh aapko pasand hai na?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Tarika please!_

_**Tarika- **__Thik hai._

_**They came to everyone and smiled looking at DaReya.**_

_**Dr. Salunkhe- **__Arre yaar main toh yaha kuch hasi mazak karne aaya tha, lekin yaha toh kuch aur hi chal raha hai._

_**Abhijeet- **__Ab hasi mazak hi hoga Dr. Saab._

_**ACP- **__Toh tu apna kaam chodke yaha hasi mazak karne aaya hai?_

_**Tarika- **__Sir, maine hi kaha tha iss liye..._

_**Abhijeet-**__ Tum mujhse hi milne aayi hona Tarika?_

_**Everyone smiled, but Shreya became confused.**_

_**Shreya- **__Dr. Tarika aapse milne kyun aahengi sir?_

_**Everyone laughed and Daya went to Shreya.**_

_**Shreya- **__Kya hua sir?_

_**Daya- **__Shreya, Abhijeet aur Tarika ek dusre se pyaar karte hain._

_**Shreya- **__Really? _

_**Daya- **__Ha._

_**Shreya- **__Issi liye toh main sochu ki Abhijeet sir Dr. Tarika se aise kyun baat kar rahe hain. Waise sir, dono ek saath bahut acche lagte hain na?_

_**Daya- **__Woh toh hai. Aur ek baat._

_**Shreya- **__Kya sir?_

_**Daya- **__Hum sab ki shaadi ek saath hogi._

_**Shreya- **__Really sir? Yeh toh aur bhi accha hua. Ab main apne feelings Dr. Tarika ke saath share kar sakti hu._

_**Daya- **__Waise kya main puch sakta hu ki tum kis feelings ke bare mein baat kar raho ho?_

_**Shreya- **__Sir, jab shaadi hone wali hoti hai na toh ladki ke maan mein bahut ajib ajib feelings aati hai._

_**Daya- **__That's funny._

_**Shreya- **__Aapko yeh funny laga? Yeh toh har ladki ke saath hota hai._

_**Daya- **__I am sorry._

_**Shreya- **__Thank you sir, mujhe yeh batane ke liye ki Dr. Tarika aur Abhijeet sir ka rishta kya hai._

_**Daya-**__ Yeh sab toh maine mere faide ke liye kiya hai._

_**Shreya-**__ Iss mein aapka kaunsa faida hai sir._

_**Daya- **__Ab tum mujhse baar baar nahi puchogi ki yeh dono ka chakkar kya hai right._

_**Shreya smiled at this and Daya went to everyone.**_

_**Daya- **__Abhijeet..._

_**Abhijeet- **__Ha boss._

_**Daya- **__Kya tumhe abhi tak Tarika se shaadi ki baat ki hai?_

_**Everyone looked at Abhirika.**_

_**Abhijeet- **__Yeh kya bol rahe ho yaar? Aur woh bhi sabke samne._

_**Dr. Salunkhe-**__ Arre bhai mujhe bhi toh batao ki baat kya hai._

_**Abhijeet- **__Dr. Saab, Daya ki shaadi hone wali hai._

_**Dr. Salunkhe- **__Kya? Shaadi aur bhi Daya ki?_

_**Everyone looked at each other seeing Dr. Salunkhe's reacting.**_

_**Daya- **__Kyun Dr. Saab? Aap aise react kyun kar rahe hain?_

_**Dr. Salunkhe- **__Jo insaan ladkiyo se at least 2 foot dur rehte ho, aaj woh shaadi karne wala hai._

_**ACP- **__Toh iss mein aisa react karne wali kya baat hai Salunkhe? Shaadi se pehle toh har koi dur rehta hai, lekin shaadi ke bad sab thik ho jayega._

_**Everyone smiled and DaReya looked at each other.**_

_**Freddy- **__Yeh baat aapne bilkul thik kaha sir. _

_**Purvi- **__Waise Freddy sir, kya aap bhabhi ji ko uthate bhi hain?_

_**DaReya and Sachin looked at her.**_

_**Freddy- **__Matlab?_

_**Purvi- **__Matlab sir woh Sachin sir keh rahe the ki shaadi ke bad har pati uski patni ko uthata hai. Kya yeh sach hai?_

_**Everyone looked at each other with confused expression and looked at her.**_

_**Tarika- **__Sachin ne aisa kaha?_

_**Sachin- **__Dr. Tarika, maine aisa kuch nahi kaha._

_**Purvi-**__ Aaphi ne toh kaha tha cafeteria mein._

_**Sachin- **__Maine sirf yeh kaha tha ki maine films mein dekha hai._

_**Abhijeet- **__Kya dekha hai?_

_**Sachin- **__Sir woh..._

_**Purvi- **__Sir, jab Shreya ko dard ho raha tha toh maine Daya sir ko kaha ki aapko Shreya ko uthana hoga._

_**ACP-**__ Toh uss mein pati patni ka kya kaam?_

_**Sachin- **__Ab chod bhi dijiye na sir._

_**Purvi-**__ Arre mujhe jaanna hai sir._

_**Daya- **__Kya jaanna hai Purvi tumhe?_

_**Purvi- **__Yehi ki kya har pati apni patni ko uthata hai ya nahi._

_**Everyone smiled seeing her.**_

_**Sachin-**__ Tumhe iska kya karna hai Purvi? Aur tumhari toh shaadi bhi nahi hui hai. Aur waise bhi main jaanta hu ki shaadi ke bed toh kya shaadi ke pehle bhi tumhe koi nahi utha payega._

_**Purvi- **__What do you mean?_

_**Sachin- **__What i mean is ki tum ho hi itni moti ki koi tumhe utha hi nahi sakta. Aur maine toh suna hai ki har ladki shaadi ke bad aur bhi moti ho jati hain._

_**All Ladies- **__Kya?_

_**All the ladies came to Sachin. Sachin was just trying to stop Purvi from asking those crazy things, but he just talked much. Shreya tried to come, but her foot hurt. She was about to fall, but Daya caught her. Everyone looked at them forgetting about Sachin. Sachin breathe heavily thinking he is safe now. DaReya looked at each other and everyone smiled seeing them, but Abhijeet was the most happiest person.**_

_**Daya- **__Tum thik ho?_

_**Shreya- **__Ji._

_**Abhijeet became shocked seeing Daya calling Shreya as "tum". Shreya slowly came to everyone and Daya was beside her. **_

_**Abhijeet- **__Tum?_

_**Daya- **__Kya hua boss?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Tumhe abhi abhi Shreya ko tum kaha right?_

_**Sachin- **__Ha, sir woh..._

_**Purvi- **__Sachin sir, aap toh boliye hi mat._

_**Sachin- **__Kyun naa bolu main?_

_**Purvi- **__Kyunki ab bhi aap bolte hain, main confuse ho jaati hu aur jab main kisi se puchti hu toh problem baan jaati hai._

_**Sachin-**__ Mujhe laga tha ki tum smart ho gayi hogi, lekin tum toh pehle se bhi dumb ho gayi ho._

_**Purvi- **__Kya?_

_**Sachin- **__Ha._

_**Purvi- **__Sir, aap..._

_**ACP- **__Purvi... Sachin... Tum dono ki yeh ladaai bad mein continue karna._

_**Sachvi- **__Sorry sir._

_**Daya-**__ Ha toh Abhijeet tum kya keh rahe the?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Tum Shreya ko tum kabse kehne lage?_

_**Sachin-**__ Sir, wohi toh main..._

_**Purvi- **__Sir, please._

_**Everyone smiled looking at Purvi.**_

_**Shreya- **__Sir, woh maine ki Daya sir ko kaha ki woh mujhe aap naa kahe._

_**Abhijeet- **__Wohi toh main sochu ki Daya jo thodi der pehle tumhe aap keh raha tha woh ab achanak se tum kyun reh raha hai._

_**Daya- **__Iss mein sochne wali kya baat hai boss?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Mujhe darr tha ki kahin tum shaadi ke bad bhi Shreya aap naa kaho._

_**Daya- **__Tum bhi na..._

_**Abhijeet- **__Main bhi na kya?_

_**Daya- **__Kuch nahi._

_**Everyone smiled.**_

_**Dr. Salunkhe-**__ Waise Shaadi kab hai?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Kiski?_

_**Dr. Salunkhe- **__Daya aur Shreya ki shaadi aur kisi ki bhi shaadi hone wala hai kya?_

_**ACP-**__ Tu kaisi baat kar raha hai yaar Salunkhe?_

_**Dr. Salunkhe- **__Kyun boss?_

_**ACP-**__ Arre Abhijeet aur Tarika ki shaadi bhi toh Daya aur Shreya ke saath hogi na._

_**Abhirika smiled, while looking at each other.**_

_**Dr. Salunkhe- **__Oh ha._

_**Abhijeet- **__Aap toh mujhe bhul hi jaate hain Dr. Saab aur toh aur aapne toh Tarika ko bhi bhula diya. Aaphi kehte hain na ki Tarika aapki beti hai toh koi apni beti ko kaise bhul sakta hai?_

_**Tarika- **__Relax Abhijeet! Aap sir ko yeh sab kyun keh rahe hain?_

_**Abhijeet-**__ Ab tum bhi unke side le rahi ho?_

_**Tarika-**__ Aisa nahi hai Abhijeet. Sir, bhi shaadi ki hi baat karne aaye hain._

_**Abhijeet- **__Kya?_

_**Dr. Salunkhe- **__Ha Abhijeet. _

_**Abhijeet-**__ Kya Dr. saab aap bhi. Agar pehle hi bata dete toh main aapko yeh sab kehta hi nahi. Aur aapne bhi toh aisa act kiya jaise aap sirf Daya aur Shreya ki shaadi se khus hain._

_**Dr. Salunkhe- **__Main bas yeh dekh raha tha ki tum Tarika ke liye perfect ho ya nahi._

_**Abhijeet- **__Main Tarika ke liye perfect hu Dr. Saab._

_**Dr. Salunkhe- **__Yeh toh maine dekh liye._

_**ACP-**__ Lekin Salunkhe tu shaadi ki baat le kar yaha kyun aaya. Tujhe toh Tarika ke parents se baat karna chahiye._

_**Dr. Salunkhe-**__ Main kyun baat karu yaar?_

_**ACP- **__Matlab?_

_**Dr. Salunkhe- **__Main ladki ke taraf se hu aur tum ladke ke toh baat kisse karna chahiye?_

_**Abhijeet-**__ Baat toh sahi hai sir._

_**Daya- **__Shaadi ki baat toh sahi hogi hi na tumhe?_

_**Abhijeet-**__ Daya please ab tum shuru mat ho jaho._

_**Daya**__- Accha thik hai. Tum shaadi ki baat continue karo._

_**ACP- **__Toh Aaj hum Tarika ke ghar jaa rahe hain uski haath Abhijeet ke liye __**mangne.**_

_**Daya- **__Wow yaar Abhijeet._

_**Abhijeet- **__Daya tum..._

_**Daya- **__OK OK. Ab main kuch nahi bolunga._

_**Everyone smiled seeing Duo. Abhijeet was very happy and Tarika was also very happy. Purvi forgot about those crazy things and smiled with them.**_

_**ACP-**__ Toh Daya aur Abhijeet tum dono ghar jaho. Aur Daya tum Abhijeet ko itna handsome bana dena ki unse dekhte hi Tarika ke parents ha keh de._

_**Daya- **__Aap chinta mat kijiye sir._

_**Abhijeet-**__ Waise sir, hum kaun kaun jaa rahe hain Tarika ke ghar._

_**ACP- **__Ab Salunkhe toh Tarika ke taraf se hai toh tum, Daya aur sirf main hi honge._

_**Abhijeet- **__Sir, kya Shreya bhi jaa sakti hai hamare saath?_

_**Shreya-**__ Nahi nahi sir. Main kya karungi waha jaa kar?_

_**Abhijeet-**__ Tum chinta kyun karti ho Shreya? Daya hai na tumhe entertain karne ke liye._

_**Daya- **__Abhi tum phir se..._

_**ACP-**__ Agar tum chalogi toh sab ko accha lagega._

_**Shreya- **__Main chalti sir, lekin main thik se khadi bhi nahi ho pa rahi hu toh aise mein problem ho sakti hai._

_**Abhijeet-**__ Daya hai na tumhe utha ne ke liye. Aur tumhe uthane se Daya thoda patala bhi ho gayega._

_**Everyone laughed and Shreya laughed at loud. Daya looked at her so she became quiet, but Daya began to laugh. So, she again laughed. Abhijeet smiled seeing DaReya laughing.**_

_**After Sometimes, In Duo's House**_

_**Daya was doing the same as Abhijeet did the day before. He made him wear every clothes, but didn't seen impress.**_

_**Abhijeet- **__Tum mujhse badla le rahe hona boss?_

_**Daya- **__Kaisa badla yaar?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Kal jo maine tumhare saath kiya aaj tum wohi mere saath kar rahe ho._

_**Daya-**__ Main koi badla nahi le raha hu. Tumne suna hai na ki ACP sir ne kya kaha hai?_

_**Abhijeet-**__ Arre main pehle se hi handsome hu. Agar aur bhi handsome ho gaya na toh iss duniya ki sari ladkiya mar jahengi mujhe dekh kar._

_**Daya(smiling**__)- Yeh baat toh sahi kahi tumne._

_**Abhijeet- **__Sahi hai na toh jaldi karo._

_**Daya- **__Tarika se milne ke liye itna jaldi kar raha hai?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Nahi yaar. Tarika ka kya hai woh meri hi hai, lekin ACP sir aur Shreya aate hi honge._

_**Daya- **__Oh ha._

_**Abhijeet- **__Jaldi karo yaar._

_**Daya- **__OK._

_**Both of them became ready after sometimes. Just then, ACP belled the house. Daya went to open the door and saw Shreya. He lost in her because she was looking the must beautiful lady in the world. Shreya also looked at Daya and he was also not looking less than her. He was looking so handsome, so both of them lost in each other. ACP looked at both of them and smiled. Meanwhile, Abhijeet came to the door and saw DaReya lost and ACP smiling. He shook ACP and pulled him inside.**_

_**ACP- **__Kya hua Abhijeet?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Thank you very much sir._

_**ACP- **__Thank you kis liye?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Dekhiye na sir. Yeh dono kal hi mille hain, lekin inn dono ko dekha kar aisa lagta hai ki yeh ek dusre ko barson se pyaar karte hain._

_**ACP- **__Yeh toh hai Abhijeet. Main bahut khus hu ki mere dono bete ko bahut acche jeevan saathi mille. Ek baar tum sab ki shaadi ho jaye na toh main Nikhil aur Sachin ke liye bhi ladki dekhna shuru kar dunga. _

_**Abhijeet- **__Aur Purvi bhi toh hai na. Aapki beti aur hamari behen._

_**ACP- **__Accha yeh baat chodo aur yeh batao ki kya tum dono ready ho._

_**Abhijeet- **__Hum ready the sir,_

_**ACP- **__The matlab?_

_**Abhijeet-**__ Daya toh abhi bhi Shreya ko hi dekh raha hai sir._

_**They smiled and went near DaReya. Abhijeet coughed so DaReya came out of their dream world.**_

_**Abhijeet- **__Agar tum dono ka ho gaya ho toh..._

_**Daya- **__Ha ha chalo._

_**Abhijeet-**__ Shreya are you ready?_

_**Shreya- **__Yes... Yes sir._

_**ACP- **__Toh chalo._

_**ACP and Abhijeet went to car and DaReya smiled looking at each other. After some minutes, they reached Tarika's house and Abhijeet was super excited. ACP and DaReya smiled looking at him. Abhijeet ran to Tarika's house door and ACP went behind him. Shreya was walking slow so Daya was coming with her. Daya was keep looking at her. He couldn't keep his eyes away from her. She also looked at him, but meanwhile, she stepped on a rock. She was about to fall, but Daya again caught her. Both of them again lost in each other. ACP and Abhijeet saw that and became confused.**_

_**Abhijeet- **__Lijiye sir, aapke bahu bete toh phir se koi aur duniya mein chale gaye._

_**ACP-**__ Jaho aur dono ko bula._

_**Abhijeet- **__Sir, romance mein disturb karna mujhe accha nahi lagta._

_**ACP-**__ Lekin Abhijeet hamare pas time kaha hai. Jaho aur dono ko kaho ki kuch romance shaadi ke bad ke liye bhi bacha le rake._

_**Abhijeet- **__OK sir._

_**Abhijeet went to DaReya and ACP was waiting for them at the door. Abhijeet smiled seeing them lost again. Abhijeet softly coughed, but they didn't show any reacting. Then, he coughed at loud so they came out of their dreamy world. Daya made Shreya stand, but both of them felt shy.**_

_**Abhijeet- **__ACP sir ne kaha hai ki kuch romance shaadi ke bad ke liye bhi bachna kar rakna._

_**Daya- **__Abhijeet woh..._

_**Abhijeet- **__Main aur ACP sir dono jaante hain ki tum dono kya kar rahe the._

_**Shreya- **__Sir woh..._

_**Abhijeet- **__Ab yeh woh woh chodo aur chalo._

_**DaReya smiled looking at him and went to the door where ACP was waiting form the long time. ACP belled the door and Tarika opened the door. Tarika was looking so beautiful, that Abhijeet only looked at her. Tarika also looked at him and they were lost just like DaReya were. DaReya and ACP smiled seeing them lost. ACP coughed so they came to the reality.**_

_**Inside Tarika's House**_

_**Everyone went inside and sat. But Abhijeet was still looking at Tarika.**_

_**ACP- **__Arre Salunkhe tu kab aaya?_

_**Dr. Salunkhe- **__Main bhi abhi abhi aaya hu boss._

_**ACP(to Tarika's parent)- **__Waise aap dono ko toh Salunkhe ne bata diya hi hoga Abhijeet ke bare mein._

_**Tarika's Father(TF)- **__Ji ha. Hum sab jaante hain. _

_**ACP- **__Toh aap dono ko kya lagta hai Abhijeet aur Tarika ki shaadi ki baat ko le kar._

_**Tarika's Mother(TM)-**__ Aaj tak Tarika ne jo kaha humne usse diya hai. Aur hama yeh bhi pata hai ki woh kisi galat insaan ko chun hi nahi sakti._

_**TF-**__ Hama pura bharosa hai ki hamari beti Abhijeet ke saath bahut kush rahegi._

_**ACP-**__ Tumhara kya kehna hai Tarika?_

_**Tarika- **__Main kya kahu sir. Sab kuch toh aap sab jaante hi hain._

_**Daya- **__Lekin phir bhi Tarika._

_**Tarika- **__Main bas yeh kaungi ki main Abhijeet se pyaar karti hu aur mujhe pura bishwas hai ki woh mere parents ka yakin nahi todenge._

_**Abhijeet- **__Main aap sab se wada karta hu ki main marte dam tak Tarika ki aankho mein aanshu kabhi aane nahi dunga._

_**Tarika and her perents were full of tears. Shreya was too happy that she held Daya's hand who was sitting next to her. Daya looked at her so she left his hand, but still she was very happy. Tarika came and hugged Abhijeet in front of everyone. All of them were very happy that, they were having tears on their eyes. After some times, they separated and smiled.**_

_**TM(looking toward DaReya)- **__Waise humne suna hai ki tum dono ka bhi shaadi hone wala hai._

_**DaReya- **__Ji._

_**TM-**__ Bahut aache lagte ho tum dono ek saath._

_**DaReya looked at each other and others smiled.**_

_**Dr. Salunkhe-**__ Shaadi ki baat toh pakki ho gayi, lekin shaadi ki date abhi tak hui nahi hai._

_**ACP-**__ Aap jab kahenge tabhi hoga inki shaadi._

_**TF- **__Hum toh bas hamari beti ko khus dekhna chahte hain. Agar aap keh hi rahe hain toh main kal hi aapko bata dunga._

_**ACP- **__Ji thik hai._

_**After sometimes, they came back to Duo's House and were very happy.**_

_**In Duo's House**_

_**Abhijeet was looking so much happy that he was smiling all the whole distance.**_

_**Abhijeet- **__Thank you sir._

_**ACP- **__Kyun?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Agar aap nahi hote toh saayad yeh kabhi nahi hota._

_**ACP- **__Aisa kuch nahi hai Abhijeet. Aaj main bhi khus hu ki mere dono bete ki shaadi hone wali hai. _

_**Both Daya and Abhijeet hugged ACP and Shreya smiled seeing them. Just then, someone belled the door. Shreya slowly went to open the door and became surprised.**_

_**So what made Shreya surprised? What is going to happen?**_

_**A/N- I hope you liked the chapter. Please tell me what do you think about it. If i bored you, then please tell me. I know there is not any romance, but there will be in upcoming chapters. One thing i want to know is that how many of you want to see Sachin and Purvi's love story. I know there are some Rajvi fans, but Rajat is no more in CID so i want Sachin to be with Purvi. If you want Sachvi then please tell me and if you don't want them, then please tell me. I want to see how many want them and how many don't. PLEASE REVIEW.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N- Thank you for the reviews. If it's getting boring, then tell me. Other than that thank you again to those who reviewed. I am sorry to those who doesn't want Sachvi because i got more reviews from those who want them. Sorry for that.**_

* * *

_**There were Freddy, Sachin and Nikhil.**_

_**Shreya- **__Aap sab?_

_**Freddy-**__ Ha hum sab. Kya aa nahi sakte?_

_**Shreya- **__Kaisi baat kar rahe hain sir. Of course aa sakte hain. Aaiye na._

_**They went inside and saw Duo full of tears while as ACP.**_

_**Nikhil- **__Daya sir, aap kyun ro rahe hain?_

_**Daya**__- Main ro nahi raha hu Nikhil._

_**Freedy- **__Toh aap sab ki aankho mein aansu kyun hain?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Freddy, yeh toh khushi ki aansu hain._

_**Sachin- **__Khushi matlab Dr. Tarika ne ha keh diya right sir?_

_**ACP-**__ Ha Sachin. Mere dono bete ki shaadi hone wali hai. Iss liye hum sab khushi ke aansu baa rahe the._

_**Freddy-**__ I hope shaadi ke bad aap dono ka bhi mera jaisa halat naa ho._

_**Shreya- **__Matlab sir?_

_**Freddy- **__Matlab meri wife mujhse kabhi kabhi kaam karvati hai yaar. Aur main nahi chahta ki Daya air aur Abhijeet sir ki yeh halat ho._

_**Shreya**__- Aisa nahi hoga sir. Aur bhabhi ji aapse kaam toh karvati hain, lekin aapse pyaar bhi toh karti hain na?_

_**Abhijeet(in low voice)-**__ Yaar Daya, mujhe lagta hai ki Shreya ko tumse pyaar ho gaya hai._

_**Daya- **__Kya bol rahe ho yaar? Humne ek dusre ko kal hi pehli baar dekha hai aur tum abhi se hi pyaar vyaar kehne lage._

_**Abhijeet- **__Agar pyaar hona ho na Daya toh ek pal mein bhi ho sakta hai._

_**Daya- **__Ho sakta toh hai Abhijeet, lekin hum ek dusre ko pyaar nahi karte._

_**Abhijeet-**__ Toh maine kab kaha ki tum dono ek dusre se pyaar karte ho?_

_**Daya- **__Abhi toh kaha tumne._

_**Abhijeet- **__Maine yeh kaha ki Shreya tumse pyaar karti hain. Lekin maine yeh nahi kaha ki tum usse pyaar karte ho. Kahin tum bhi usse pyaar toh nahi karne lage?_

_**Daya-**__ Please Abhijeet. Tum ab sabke samne shuru mat ho jaho._

_**Abhijeet- **__Thik hai Daya, lekin agar karte ho toh jaldi bata dena._

_**Daya- **__Abhijeeeettttttt..._

_**Abhijeet smiled and Daya looked at Shreya. Shreya was talking with others so she didn't saw him looking at her. After sometimes. she looked at him so he looked at something else. Shreya felt awkward and Abhijeet smiled.**_

_**Abhijeet-**__ Waise Sachin, yeh Purvi aayi nahi kya?_

_**Sachin- **__Nahi sir._

_**ACP- **__Lekin kyun?_

_**Freddy- **__Woh naraz hai sir._

_**Daya- **__Woh naraz hai? Kisse Freedy?_

_**Freddy- **__Sachin sir se._

_**ACP- **__Sachin, ab tumne kya kar diya?_

_**Sachin- **__Maine kuch nahi kiya sir. Jo karti hai woh toh Purvi khud karti hai._

_**Shreya- **__Lekin woh aapse naraz kyun hai sir?_

_**Sachin- **__Saayad Bureau wala drama ko le kar baithi hai._

_**Daya-**__ Maan liya ki woh tumse naraz hai, lekin yaha kyun nahi aayi?_

_**Nikhil- **__Kyunki Sachin sir aa gaye iss liye. Woh Sachin sir ke saath kahin aana jaana toh dur ki baat hai sir. Woh sir ko dekhna bhi nahi chahti._

_**Abhijeet- **__Purvi sach mein abhi bhi bachi hi hai._

_**Sachin-**__ Kya? Purvi aur woh bhi bachi?_

_**Daya- **__Ha toh?_

_**Sachin- **__Aap dono uske bhai hain iss liye woh aapko bachi lagti hai, lekin woh bahut badhi ho gayi hai sir. Agar kisi se shaadi kar leti na toh ab tak 2-3 bache ki Maa baan jaati. _

_**Everyone laughed, but then saw Purvi stand behind Sachin. Sachin didn't know that Purvi was behide him. Purvi was full of anger, which made them laughed more, but Sachin continued.**_

_**Sachin- **__Aur sir, aaj subah aap sabne dekha na ki woh kaisi hai?_

_**ACP-**__ Issi liye toh hum keh rahe hain ki bachi hai. Woh nahi jaanti ki kab kya bolna chahiye._

_**Sachin- **__Kya sir aap bhi? Agar woh bachi hai CID officer kaise baani? _

_**Abhijeet- **__Sachin woh..._

_**Sachin- **__Kya woh sir? Sach toh yeh hai ki Purvi sirf dekhne mein hi acchi lagti hai. _

_**Everyone smiled, but Purvi looked at him with confused expression.**_

_**Purvi- **__Matlab?_

_**Sachin-**__ Tumhara aawaz ko kya ho gaya Shreya?_

_**Shreya- **__Kuch bhi toh nahi sir._

_**Sachin- **__Agar tum thik ho toh yeh aawaz kaha se aaya?_

_**Nikhil- **__Piche sir._

_**Sachin- **__Kya hai piche?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Ek baar dekh lo ki kya hai._

_**Sachin turned and became shocked seeing Purvi.**_

_**Sachin- **__Arre... Purvi... tum yaha kaise?_

_**Purvi- **__Sir, saayad aap yeh bhul rahe hain ki yeh mera bhai ka ghar hai toh yeh mera bhi ghar hua._

_**Sachin- **__Main... jaanta hu Purvi. Lekin tum toh nahi aane wali thi na?_

_**Purvi- **__Arre meri marzi hai. Main apna decision kabhi bhi badal sakti hu._

_**Sachin- **__Oh ha ha. Tum bhi aaho baitho sabke saath._

_**Purvi- **__Aapko kehne ki zaroorat nahi hai. Main bachi nahi hu. _

_**Sachin didn't know what to do so he just sat down. Everyone smiled seeing this, but Purvi laughed at loud. Everyone looked at her confusingly.**_

_**Daya-**__ Purvi tum thik toh hona?_

_**Purvi- **__Main thik hu sir._

_**Abhijeet- **__Toh aise has kyun rahi?_

_**Purvi**__- Aap Sachin sir ko toh dekhiye._

_**Everyone looked at Sachin. Sachin was worried thinking what will Purvi do next. Everyone smiled seeing him.**_

_**Sachin-**__ Yaar Purvi tumhe ho kya gaya hai? Jitna bhi gussa nikal na hai jaldi se nikalo. Yeh has ke tum mujhe confuse ka rahi ho._

_**Purvi-**__ Kaisa gussa sir?_

_**Sachin- **__Matlab?_

_**Purvi- **__Main jaanti hu ki aap bas mazak kar rahe the. Aur sahi bhi the. Aur woh Bureau mein jo maine kiya na woh toh mujhe bilkul karna hi nahi chahiye tha. Aaj se jab bhi main confuse hongi toh main aapke pas aahungi. Thik hai._

_**Sachin- **__Ha ha zaroor aana._

_**Purvi- **__Thank you very much sir._

_**Purvi came and sat next to Shreya, but Sachin was still confused by her act. **_

_**Shreya- **__Waise mujhe ek baat samaj mein nahi aayi._

_**Abhijeet- **__Kya?_

_**Shreya- **__Yehi ki aap aur Daya sir Purvi ke bhai hain, lekin phir bhi Purvi aap dono ko sir bulati hai._

_**ACP- **__Yeh baat bilkul thik kahi tumne Shreya._

_**Purvi- **__Agar sir naa bulau toh kya bulau?_

_**Freddy- **__Bhai bulao kitna easy hai._

_**Duo- **__Ha._

_**Purvi- **__Yeh toh maine socha hi nahi._

_**Sachin- **__Tum sochti kab ho?_

_**Purvi- **__Sir aap..._

_**Sachin- **__I am sorry._

_**Daya- **__Ha toh aaj se Purvi hama off duty mein bhai bulayegi right?_

_**Purvi- **__Right sir... I mean bhai._

_**Everyone smiled.**_

_**ACP- **__Waise tum sab yaha aaye kyun?_

_**Fredddy- **__Bureau mein koi kaam hi nahi tha sir, toh socha ki yaha aate hain._

_**Daya- **__Accha kiya. _

_**Sachin- **__Waise sir, Dr. Tarika ne kaha kya?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Sachin woh..._

_**Shreya- **__Dr. Tarika ne toh sabke samne sir hug kiya._

_**Purvi- **__Wow! Really?_

_**Daya- **__Utna hi nahi Purvi i love you bhi kaha aur woh bhi sabke samne._

_**Freddy- **__Agar Tarika ne kaha toh Abhijeet sir ne bhi kaha hoga right?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Arre Freddy kaisi baat rahe ho yaar? Kya tumne kabhi bhabhi ji ko sabke samne i love you kaha hai?_

_**Freddy- **__Nahi._

_**Abhijeet- **__Toh main kaise keh sakta hu?_

_**Sachin- **__Agar Dr. Tarika keh sakti hain toh aap kyun nahi sir?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Meri baat chodo Sachin. Tarika ne toh keh diya, lekin Shreya ne Daya ko abhi tak i love you toh kya i like you bhi kaha nahi hai._

_**All- **__Kya?_

_**Daya- **__Arre yaar Abhijeet tum kaisi baat kar rahe ho?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Sach hi toh keh raha hu. Shreya, kya tumne abhi tak Daya ko i like you kaha hai?_

_**Shreya- **__Sir woh..._

_**Abhijeet- **__Ha ya Naa?_

_**Shreya- **__Nahi sir, lekin..._

_**Purvi- **__Toh ab kehna padhega._

_**DaReya- **__Kya?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Good idea Purvi._

_**Shreya- **__Nahi nahi sir. Yeh aap kya keh rahe hain?_

_**Daya- **__ACP sir, aap Abhijeet ko kahiye na ki woh yeh sab band kare._

_**ACP- **__Main kuch nahi kar sakta Daya._

_**Purvi- **__Arre Shreya jaldi se i love you bol do._

_**Shreya- **__Purvi please. Main nahi keh sakti._

_**Purvi-**__ Kya tum Bhai se pyaar nahi karti?_

_**Shreya- **__Aisi baat nahi hai Purvi._

_**Abhijeet- **__Matlab karti ho right?_

_**Shreya- **__Nahi sir._

_**Freddy- **__Agar tum sir se pyaar hi nahi karti toh shaadi kyun kar rahi ho?_

_**Nikhil- **__Ab bol bhi do Shreya._

_**Shreya-**__ Aap sabko ho kya gaya hai?_

_**Sachin- **__Sab keh rahe hain Shreya. Aur waise bhi shaadi ke bad toh kehna hi hoga tumne i love you._

_**Purvi- **__Sachin sir, kya aap ek minute mere saath aa sakte hain?_

_**Sachin- **__Agar main aana naa chahu toh?_

_**Purvi- **__Please sir._

_**Abhijeet- **__Arre Sachin. Purvi confuse ho gayi hogi._

_**Purvi- **__Ha._

_**Sachin- **__Agar aap keh rahe hain toh thik hai._

_**Purvi took Sachin little far. Sachin was confused and everyone were looking at them. And Daya and Shreya were thinking of plans to escape from that situation.**_

_**Sachin- **__Bolo!_

_**Purvi-**__ Sir, aapko kaise pata ki shaadi ke bad i love you kehna padta hai?_

_**Sachin- **__Mujhe laga ki saayad koi zaroori baat hogi, lekin tum... Any ways, maine yeh bhi films mein dekha hai._

_**Purvi-**__ Aapko time kab milta hai films dekhne ke liye? Hama toh time nahi milta._

_**Sachin- **__Dekho Purvi. Maine tumhara sawal ka javab de diya hai toh main chalta hu. _

_**Purvi- **__Toh maine kab roka hai aapko?_

_**Sachin- **__Purvi tum... Any ways forget it._

_**Sachin and Purvi went and sat back to their seat. But DaReya were still thinking.**_

_**Purvi- **__Ab keh bhi do Shreya._

_**Shreya- **__Kya?_

_**Purvi- **__I love you._

_**Shreya- **__Itna easy nahi hai Purvi._

_**Purvi- **__Agar mere liye easy hai toh tumhare liye kyun nahi hai?_

_**Shreya- **__Pata nahi, lekin main nahi kar sakti._

_**Abhijeet- **__Toh Daya tum keh do._

_**Daya- **__Kya? No ways._

_**Abhijeet- **__Excuse me guys. Tum dono ki shaadi hone wali hai aur tum dono ko i love you kehne mein problem ho rahi hai._

_**Daya- **__Shaadi hone wali hai, lekin hum ek dusre se pyaar nahi karte. Aur tum yeh baat jaante ho, magar phir bhi..._

_**Daya looked at Shreya and she was fully confused.**_

_**Daya- **__I mean main Shreya se pyaar nahi karta. Aur main jaanta hu ki Shreya bhi mujhse pyaar nahi karti. Kya tum kisi bhi ladki ko i love you keh sakte ho?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Daya tum itne hyper kyun ho rahe ho yaar? Aur Shreya kisi bhi ladki nahi hai. Wohi tumhari hone wali biwi hai._

_Daya- Hone wali hai, lekin hui nahi hai. Agar tum Tarika se pyaar karte hue bhi usse i love you keh nahi sakte toh main kaise keh sakta hu. Jab ki main usse pyaar hi nahi karta toh i love kehna ka kya matlab hai?_

_**Daya went from there and everyone became shocked seeing him. And Shreya was thinking it as a dream. She had never thought that Daya would be angry like that. But still she smiled for everyone.**_

_**Abhijeet- **__I am sorry Shreya. Lekin Daya bura insaan nahi hai._

_**Shreya- **__Main jaanti hu sir ki woh bure insaan nahi hain. Aur unno ne jo bhi kaha woh sab sach hi kaha._

_**Purvi- **__Yeh sab meri wajase hua hai._

_**Shreya- **__Nahi Purvi. Iss mein tumhari koi galti nahi hai. Daya sir mujhse pyaar nahi karte yeh jaan kar mujhe dukh nahi hua. Kyunki main bhi unse pyaar nahi karti. _

_**Freddy- **__Agar koi kisi se pyaar hi nahi karta toh yeh shaadi hi kyun ho rahi hai?_

_**ACP- **__Freddy, tum yeh rahe ho? Tumhe pata hona chahiye ki pyaar shaadi ke bad bhi ho sakta hai. Zaroori nahi ki pyaar hamesha shaadi ke pehle hi ho._

_**Freddy- **__Yeh toh hai sir._

_**Abhijeet- **__Shreya, vale hi Daya aaj tumse pyaar nahi karta, lekin kuch hi dono mein usse tumse pyaar ho hi jayega. _

_**Shreya- **__Agar aap ke jaisa insaan sabke saath ho toh iss sansar mein kabhi koi dukhi ho hi nahi sakta sir._

_**Purvi- **__Kya main acchi nahi hu?_

_**Sachin- **__Arre tum toh sansar ki best ho. Agar tum saath mein hona toh musibat khud pas aa jaati hai._

_**Purvi- **__Kya?_

_**Sachin- **__Ha._

_**Everyone laughed at this. Even Shreya laughed so Purvi smiled.**_

_**Abhijeet-**__ Aap sab baate kijiye mein abhi aaya._

_**ACP-**__ Arre nahi nahi Abhijeet. Ab hama chalna chahiye._

_**Abhijeet- **__Kaisi baat kar rahe hain sir? Yeh bhi toh aap sab ka ghar hai. Aaj koi kahin nahi jaa raha hai._

_**Purvi- **__Matlab?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Matlab aaj hum sab saath mein dinner karenge._

_**Shreya- **__Lekin sir..._

_**Purvi- **__Ab chod bhi dona Shreya. Bhai itne pyaar se keh rahe hain aur tum unhe maana kar rahi ho._

_**Shreya- **__Lekin Purvi mein..._

_**Abhijeet- **__Purvi thik keh rahi hai. Agar tum jaahogi toh mujhe lagega ki tumhe Daya ki baato ka bura laga._

_**Shreya- **__Aisi baat nahi hai sir._

_**Abhijeet- **__Toh baitho._

_**Shreya- **__OK sir._

_**Abhijeet- **__Actually wait._

_**Shreya- **__Yes, sir._

_**Abhijeet-**__ Aap sab kaha banaiye. Except ACP sir._

_**ACP- **__Lekin main kyun nahi Abhijeet?_

_**Freddy- **__Kyunki aap sabke badhe hain right sir?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Right?_

_**ACP- **__Toh thik hai. _

_**ACP sat and all others went to kitchen. And Abhijeet went to Daya's room.**_

_**In Daya's room**_

_**Daya was standing near window looking at the stars. Abhijeet went near him.**_

_**Daya- **__Kyun aaye ho?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Kya main apne hi bhai ke kamre mein nahi aa sakta?_

_**Daya- **__Of course aa sakte ho._

_**Abhijeet- **__Dekho Daya main jaanta hu tum mujhse gussa ho._

_**Daya- **__Main gussa aur bhi tumse? Tum thik toh ho na Abhijeet?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Toh kya tum gussa nahi ho?_

_**Daya-**__ Gussa nahi hu, lekin guilty feel kar raha hu._

_**Abhijeet- **__Kyun?_

_**Daya- **__Mujhe sabke samne woh sab nahi kehna chahiye tha._

_**Abhijeet- **__Woh toh hai._

_**Daya- **__Shreya ko bura laga hoga na?_

_**Abhijeet-**__ Usse bura toh laga hai, lekin sabke samne muskura rahi hai._

_**Daya-**__ Ab main kya karu?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Tumhe usse sorry kehna hoga._

_**Daya-**__ Lekin Abhijeet maine kabhi kisi se bhi sorry nahi kaha hai._

_**Abhijeet-**__ Lekin ab kehna padhega. Waise Shreya tumhare liye perfect hai._

_**Daya- **__Matlab?_

_**Abhijeet-**__ Matlab tum chahte the na ki ladki ka dil accha ho?_

_**Daya- **__Ha toh?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Shreya dil ki bahut acchi hai yaar. _

_**Daya- **__Mujhe bhi lagta hai ki woh acchi hai._

_**Abhijeet- **__Toh chalo._

_**Daya- **__Kaha?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Khana nahi banana kya?_

_**Daya-**__ Tum chalo main aata hu._

_**Abhijeet- **__OK._

_**Abhijeet went from there. Abhijeet changed his clothes and went to kitchen. Abhijeet became shocked seeing the scene in the kitchen. Sachin and Purvi were fighting and Freddy and Nikhil were talking about aatma. Shreya was the only one who was cooking and smiling seeing others. Abhijeet smiled seeing that and went to ACP who was also smiling.**_

_**Abhijeet- **__Sir, aap muskura kyun rahe hain?_

_**ACP- **__Main inn sabko dekh kar muskura raha hu Abhijeet. Yeh sab ek dusre se kitne aa lag hain. Aur khaas karke Shreya._

_**Abhijeet- **__Ha sir. Shreya sach mein bahut acchi hai._

_**ACP- **__Ha Abhijeet._

_**Abhijeet- **__Ab toh bas bhagwan se yehi mang na chahta hu ki woh Daya aur Shreya ko jaldi se ek karte. Jaldi se woh ek dusre se pyaar karne lage._

_**ACP- **__Ha._

_**Meanwhile, Shreya came to them.**_

_**Shreya- **__Sir, dinner ready hai._

_**Abhijeet- **__Itni jaldi?_

_**Shreya- **__Ha sir._

_**ACP- **__Mujhe toh bahut bhuk lagi hai._

_**Abhijeet- **__Shreya, kya tum mera ek aur kaam karogi?_

_**Shreya- **__Boliye na sir._

_**Abhijeet- **__Daya ko bulake aaho._

_**Shreya- **__Lekin sir main kaise?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Ab toh tumhara pair bhi thik ho gaya hai na?_

_**Shreya- **__Ha sir, lekin phir bhi..._

_**Abhijeet- **__Please!_

_**Shreya- **__OK sir._

_**Shreya went and Abhijeet smiled.**_

_**In Daya's room.**_

_**Shreya went inside, but didn't saw anyone. Just then, Daya came out of the bathroom shirtless. Shreya was too confused thinking what to do so she turned around and faced the wall. And Daya was also confused seeing her there.**_

_**Daya- **__Tum?_

_**Shreya- **__Sir, main..._

_**Shreya looked at him, but he started coming closer to her. She was so surprised. She was moving back and Daya was coming toward her. She hit the wall and Daya was still coming. Daya came very close to her and she was thinking that he will kiss her. Daya was very close so she closed her eyes, but Daya became confused. He reached his hand to the closet and took out his clothes, but Shreya was still thinking that he will kiss her. **_

_**Daya- **__Shreya, i..._

_**Shreya opened her eyes and looked at him.**_

_**Shreya(thinking)- **__Yeh bolna kya chahte hain? Kahin i love toh nahi? Arre nahi nahi. Woh mujhse pyaar nahi karte aur naahi main karti hu. Agar i love you nahi hai toh kya hai?_

_**So what do think Daya will say? Is it i love you or something else? What will happen next?**  
_

_**A/N- Toh kaisa laga aap sabko yeh chapter? I hope ki maine kisi ko bored nahi kiya. Agar aap mein se koi bhi bored huye toh please tell me. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. PLEASE REVIEW AND TAKE CARE.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N- Thank you so much for the reviews. I don't know why, but i am getting less reviews as the number of chapters are increasing. If you think is getting boring, then please tell me. And again thank you to those who reviewed.**_

* * *

_**Daya- **__I..._

_**Shreya- **__I kya sir?_

_**Daya- **__I am sorry._

_**Shreya became confused.**_

_**Shreya- **__Sorry? Kyun sir?_

_**Daya-**__ Woh maine sitting room mein jo bhi kaha woh mujhe nahi kehna chahiye tha._

_**Shreya- **__Aapko sorry kehne ki koi zaroorat nahi hai sir._

_**Daya- **__Nahi Shreya sach mein mujhe guilty feel ho raha hai. Woh sab toh mazak kar rahe the, lekin maine kuch jyada hi overact kiya._

_**Shreya- **__Koi baat nahi sir._

_**Daya- **__Waise tum yaha aayi kyun?_

_**Shreya- **__Dinner ke liye sir._

_**Daya- **__Itni jaldi?_

_**Shreya- **__Ha sir._

_**Daya- **__Tum chalo main aata hu._

_**Shreya- **__OK sir._

_**After Some Minutes, In Dining Table**_

_**Everyone sat and Purvi and Shreya were serving the foods to everyone. Everyone ate the food and it was so tasty. Daya held Shreya's hand thinking as Purvi's hand and kissed it. Everyone went full of shocked and Shreya was just standing there with full of shocked while as surprised. Then, Daya realized that it's Shreya's hand not Purvi's. He looked at everyone, but all of them were smiling.**_

_**Daya- **__I am sorry... Mujhe laga ki Purvi ka haath hogi._

_**Shreya- **__Sir, aap..._

_**Purvi- **__Lekin mere haath ko kiss kyun karna chahte the aap?_

_**Daya- **__Khana bahut tasty hai iss liye. Aur tumne itna accha khana banaya toh ek kiss toh banta hai na?_

_**Abhijeet-**__ Ha ha kiss toh zaroor banta hai. Lekin Purvi ko nahi Shreya ko._

_**Daya- **__Shreya kyun?_

_**Abhijeet-**__ Khana Shreya ne hi banaya hai._

_**Daya- **__Toh Purvi kya kar rahi thi?_

_**Sachin- **__Ladaai!_

_**Daya- **__Kisse?_

_**Sachin-**__ Aur kisse karegi sir? Sabke samne toh bhigi billi banke rehti hai, lekin mere samne sherni ban jaati hai._

_**Purvi- **__Kya?_

_**Sachin- **__Ha._

_**Everyone smiled, but Shreya was still surprised thinking about the kiss. Abhijeet saw that and thought to tense her.**_

_**Abhijeet- **__Shreya..._

_**Shreya- **__Yes... Yes sir._

_**Abhijeet-**__ Tum ek kiss se itna surprise kyun ho rahi ho?_

_**Shreya- **__Kiss... Nahi sir._

_**Freedy- **__Kya nahi Shreya? Saaf saaf dekh raha hai ki tumhe Daya sir ki ek kiss se kitna fark pad raha hai. _

_**Sachin- **__Haath mein kiss karne se yeh hal hai toh kahin aur kiss karne se kya ho tumhara?_

_**Purvi- **__Kahin aur matlab?_

_**Sachin- **__Purvi, not again please._

_**Purvi- **__Lekin mujhe explain toh kijiye._

_**Sachin- **__Not now._

_**Purvi- **__OK._

_**Everyone smiled seeing Purvi acting like a child.**_

_**Abhijeet- **__Any ways, come to the point guys._

_**Daya- **__Matlab?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Matlab, Shreya ko tumhare ek kiss se itna fark kyun pad raha hai?_

_**Daya- **__Tum phir se shuru ho gaye yaar._

_**Abhijeet**__- Agar mujhe javab nahi millega toh main yeh baat marte dam tak bolte hi rahunga._

_**Nikhil(in low voice)- **__Sir, kya aapko nahi lagta ki yeh dialogue kuch jyada hi ho gaya?_

_**Abhijeet(in low voice)-**__ Saayad thoda jyada ho gaya, lekin koi baat nahi._

_**Abhijeet(in loud voice)- **__Ha toh batao Shreya._

_**Shreya- **__Kya sir?_

_**Abhijeet-**__ Tumhe itna fark kyun padha?_

_**Shreya-**__ Sir, kya aapko kiss se koi fark nahi padta?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Uss insaan ke kiss se fark padta hai jisse hum pyaar karte hain._

_**Sachin- **__Matlab tum Daya sir se pyaar karti ho right?_

_**Shreya- **__Pata nahi._

_**Everyone looked at her confusingly and Daya was shocked.**_

_**Daya- **__Pata nahi matlab?_

_**Shreya- **__Pata nahi._

_**Daya- **__Yeh pata nahi pata nahi kya keh rahi ho tum? Arre bolona ki tum mujhse pyaar nahi karti._

_**Shreya- **__Ha._

_**Abhijeet- **__Kya ha? _

_**Daya- **__Abhijeet please ab yeh baat ko chod do._

_**Abhijeet- **__Waise javab toh mujhe mil hi gaya hai. Any ways, lets eat._

_**Everyone smiled and ate the dinner, but Daya was still confused.**_

_**After Half An Hour, In Sitting Room**_

_**ACP-**__ Ab hum chalte hain._

_**Abhijeet- **__OK sir. And Shreya thank you very much for the dinner._

_**Shreya- **__Aapko thank you kehne ki koi zaroorat nahi hai._

_**Abhijeet- **__Lekin phir bhi thank you._

_**Shreya- **__It's OK sir. _

_**Sachin-**__ Ab hum sab bhi chalte hain sir._

_**Abhijeet- **__OK. _

_**Purvi- **__Bye Bhai._

_**Duo- **__Byeee._

_**They went and Daya was keep looking at Shreya. Abhijeet smiled seeing that and went near him.**_

_**Abhijeet-**__ Bahut khubsurat hai na?_

_**Daya- **__Ha... Ka... kaun?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Shreya aur kaun yaar?_

_**Daya- **__Bas thik thak hi hai yaar._

_**Abhijeet-**__ Agar thik thak hoti toh tum usse iss tara se nahi dekh rahe hote._

_**Daya- **__Matlab?_

_**Abhijeet**__- Matlab, tumhe aaj Shreya bahut khubsurat lag rahi hai right?_

_**Daya- **__Lag rahi hai, lekin bas thoda sa._

_**Abhijeet-**__ Chahe tum jitna bhi jhut bolo, lekin main sach jaanta hu. Tum kisi se bhi jhut bol sakte ho, lekin mujhse tumhara koi bhi sach chhip nahi sakta._

_**Daya- **__Tum bhi na Abhijeet bahut badmas ho gaye ho._

_**Abhijeet-**__ Aur tum kya ho gaye ho?_

_**Daya- **__Pata nahi tumhe kya gaya hai?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Main jaanta hu ki mujhe kya hua hai, lekin kya tumhe pata hai ki tumhe kya ho gaya hai?_

_**Daya- **__Toh batao._

_**Abhijeet-**__ Tumhe pyaar ho gaya hai yaar._

_**Daya- **__Kya? Pyaar aur woh bhi mujhe?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Kyun? Kya tumhare pas dil nahi hai?_

_**Daya**__- Dil hai, lekin main kisi se pyaar nahi karta. Aur Shreya se toh main kal hi milla hu. Kya ek din mein pyaar hota hai?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Maine kab kaha ki tum Shreya se pyaar karte ho?_

_**Daya- **__Abhi._

_**Abhijeet- **__Maine bas yeh kaha ki tumhe pyaar hua hai, lekin yeh nahi kaha ki tumhe Shreya se pyaar hua hai._

_**Daya-**__ Magar tumhara matlab toh yehi tha na?_

_**Abhijeet-**__ Mera matlab jo bhi ho, lekin tum Shreya se pyaar toh karte ho._

_**Daya- **__Nahi._

_**Abhijeet- **__Karte ho._

_**Daya- **__Maine kaha na ki main usse pyaar nahi karta._

_**Abhijeet- **__Aur maine kaha ki karte ho._

_**Daya- **__Toh phir thik hai. Tum galat faami mein hi jeete rehna. Good night._

_**Abhijeet- **__Good night._

_**Daya went to this room and Abhijeet went to his while shaking his head. **_

_**Next Day, In Bureau**_

_**Duo entered the Bureau and became surprised seeing everyone laughing. They went to them and Daya smiled seeing Shreya laughing.**_

_**Abhijeet-**__ Kya hua? Tum sab aise has kyun rahe ho?_

_**Nikhil- **__Sir, Freddy sir ne ek bahut hi mazedar joke sunaya._

_**Daya- **__Kaisa joke?_

_**Freddy told them the joke and Duo began to laugh like carzy. And others laughed more seeing them laughing. Meanwhile, ACP entered and became shocked seeing everyone laughing like crazy. He went near them and all of them tried to control their laughter, but failed. After sometimes, they hardly control their self, but ACP was still standing confusingly.**_

_**All- **__Sorry sir._

_**ACP- **__Pehle yeh batao ki tum has kyun rahe the._

_**Shreya-**__ Freddy sir ke joke ke wajase sir._

_**ACP- **__Mere pas joke toh nahi hai, lekin khushi ki khabar hai._

_**Abhijeet- **__Kya sir?_

_**ACP- **__Maine Shreya ke parents se baat karli hai._

_**Daya- **__Kis bare mein sir?_

_**ACP- **__Shaadi ki date ke bare mein._

_**Abhijeet- **__Toh unno ne kya kaha sir?_

_**ACP- **__7 din bad._

_**Daya- **__Matlab?_

_**ACP- **__Matlab shaadi 7 din bad hai._

_**DaReya- **__Kya?_

_**Both DaReya looked at each other. And others smiled seeing them.**_

_**Daya- **__Sir, kya yeh thoda jaldi nahi hai?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Jaldi?_

_**Daya- **__Ha._

_**Abhijeet- **__Yeh jaldi nahi hai Daya. _

_**Shreya- **__Sir, mujhe bhi lagta hai ki saayad thodi jaldi hai._

_**ACP-**__ Yeh sirf tumhare parents ka decision hai Shreya. Agar Tarika ke parents bhi 7 din bad hi shaadi karana chahte hain toh shaadi ka decision nahi badlega._

_**Daya- **__Aur agar woh 7 din bad naa karana cha hain toh?_

_**ACP- **__Toh shaadi kal bhi ho sakti hai._

_**DaReya- **__Kya?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Lekin kuch dino bad bhi ho sakta hai._

_**Abhijeet smiled seeing DaReya and ACP got a call from Tarika's parents.**_

_**On Phone**_

_**ACP- **__Hello!_

_**TF- **__Ji, main Tarika ka father._

_**ACP- **__Ohh aap! Kya aapne shaadi ki date fixed karli?_

_**TF- **__Ji ha._

_**ACP-**__ Toh kab ki date fixed ki aapne?_

_**TF- **__7 din bad._

_**ACP- **__Kya?_

_**TF- **__Koi problem hai kya aapko?_

_**ACP- **__Arre nahi nahi. Yeh toh bahut hi accha hua. _

_**TF- **__Toh main rakhta hu._

_**ACP- **__Ji._

_**He diconnected the call and turned around.**_

_**ACP(thinking)- **__Yeh toh kamal ho gaya. Dono ke parents ek hi din shaadi karana chahte hain. _

_**ACP was in deep thought and Abhijeet came and shook him.**_

_**Abhijeet- **__Sir!_

_**ACP- **__Ha._

_**Abhijeet-**__ Kis ka phone tha? Kahin koi case toh nahi?_

_**ACP-**__ Case toh case hi hai Abhijeet, lekin shaadi ki case._

_**Abhijeet-**__ Matlab Tarika ke parents ka?_

_**ACP- **__Ha._

_**Abhijeet- **__Toh unno ne kya kaha sir?_

_**ACP- **__7 din bad..._

_**Abhijeet- **__7 din bad?_

_**ACP- **__Woh bhi 7 din bad hi shaadi karana chahte hain._

_**Abhijeet- **__Kya? Oh god. Really sir?_

_**ACP- **__Ha._

_**Abhijeet- **__Aap ko pata hai sir ki main aaj kitna khus hu._

_**ACP- **__Pata hai._

_**Abhijeet- **__Sir, main meri shaadi ke liye nahi Daya aur Shreya ke shaadi ko le kar khus hu._

_**ACP- **__Ha Abhijeet._

_**Abhijeet- **__Main abhi unn dono ko batata hu sir._

_**ACP- **__Ha, jaho._

_**Abhijeet ran to Daya and pulled him to Shreya. Daya was totally confused. Everyone came Shreya's desk.**_

_**Daya- **__Yeh sab kya hai Abhijeet?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Main aaj bahut khus hu boss._

_**Shreya- **__Itni khushi kis baat ko le kar ho rahi hai aapko sir?_

_**Daya- **__Wohi toh! Batao na yaar._

_**Abhijeet- **__Shaadi..._

_**All- **__Shaadi?_

_**Abhijeet- **__7 din bad shaadi hai humari._

_**Daya- **__Lekin Abhijeet, iss mein khushi ki baat kaha hai? Tarika ke parents ne toh abhi tak decide kiya hi nahi hai._

_**Abhijeet- **__Abhi ACP sir ko phone aaya tha._

_**Shreya- **__Kiska phone sir?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Tarika ke ghar se._

_**Daya- **__Toh kya kaha unno ne?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Woh bhi 7 din bad hi shaadi karana chahte hain._

_**DaReya- **__Kya?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Ha._

_**Freddy- **__Matlab sir, aap sab ki shaadi 7 din bad hai?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Ha Freddy._

_**Purvi- **__Wow sir._

_**Sachin**__- Maine suna hai ki agar ek baar biwi naraz ho jaye na toh khana tak banake nahi deti._

_**Duo- **__Kya?_

_**Purvi- **__Yeh sab kehne ki baatain hain. Aisa kuch nahi hota._

_**Shreya- **__Ha sir. Purvi thik keh rahi hai. Aisa kuch nahi hota._

_**Sachin- **__Maine toh yehi suna tha._

_**Abhijeet- **__Any ways, guys lets go something fun._

_**Daya(thinking)- **__Yaha main itni tension mein hu aur usse fun karna hai. Yeh Abhijeet bhi na... _

_**Meanwhile, Daya got a call. There was a case reported so everyone went to the crime scene with sad face.**_

_**After Some Hours, In Forensic Lab**_

_**Abhijeet was too excited thinking about Tarika. They entered the lab, but Tarika was so much busy in her work that, she didn't noticed Abhijeet. Abhijeet became shocked seeing this and all others smiled. **_

_**Abhijeet- **__Tarika..._

_**Tarika looked up and saw Abhijeet standing with confused expression.**_

_**Tarika- **__I am very sorry Abhijeet. Maine aapko dekha nahi._

_**ACP-**__ Any ways, Salunkhe case ke bare mein bata._

_**Dr. Salunkhe- **__Ha boss._

_**Dr. Salunkhe told them about the case, but Abhijeet was still confused about Tarika. But Tarika was smiling seeing this. After sometimes, everyone went, but Tarika stopped Abhijeet.**_

_**Tarika- **__I am sorry Abhijeet._

_**Abhijeet- **__Tum sorry kyun keh rahi ho?_

_**Tarika- **__Maine sach mein aapko dekha nahi tha._

_**Abhijeet- **__Main jaanta hu Tarika. Aur tumhe sorry kehne ki koi zaroorat nahi hai. Tum apna kaam kar rahi thi. _

_**Tarika- **__Thank you so much Abhijeet for understanding my problems._

_**Abhijeet- **__Agar main nahi samjunga toh aur kaun samjega?_

_**They smiled and hugged each other, but Dr. Salunkhe became surprised. Dr. Salunkhe coughed so they separated. Abhijeet went and Tarika remainded smiling. After some hours, they sloved the case and went to Bureau.**_

_**In Bureau**_

_**Purvi- **__Finally sir case slove ho gaya._

_**ACP- **__Ha. Ab tum sab ghar jaho._

_**All- **__OK sir._

_**Daya- **__Chalo Abhijeet._

_**ACP- **__Waise Daya mujhe Abhijeet se kuch kaam hai toh tum Shreya ke saath jaho._

_**Shreya- **__It's OK sir, main jaa sakti._

_**Abhijeet- **__Kaisi baat kar rahi ho Shreya? Mana ki tum ek CID officer ho, lekin phir bhi ladki ko akele nahi chalna chahiye. Aur waise bhi tum subah ACP sir ke saath aayi thi na?_

_**Shreya- **__Lekin sir, taxi hai na._

_**Daya- **__Shreya sab keh rahe hain. Main tumhe chod dunga._

_**Shreya- **__OK sir._

_**Abhijeet- **__Mere hazaar baar kehne pe bhi tum nahi maani, lekin Daya ke sirf ek baar kehne pe maan gayi. It's not fair._

_**Shreya-**__ I am sorry sir._

_**Abhijeet- **__Arre yaar main toh mazak kar raha tha, lekin tum toh serious ho gayi._

_**Daya- **__Chalo Shreya._

_**Shreya- **__Ji._

_**DaReya went and all others smiled.**_

_**In Parking Lots**_

_**Daya sat in driving seat and Shreya was in pessenger seat. Daya didn't drive the car so Shreya became confused.**_

_**Shreya- **__Kya hua sir? Aap drive kyun nahi kar rahe hain?_

_**Daya- **__Seat belt!_

_**Shreya checked herself and realized that she have not wore seat belt. She tried to pull the belt, but failed. **_

_**Shreya- **__Sir..._

_**Daya- **__Ha._

_**Shreya- **__Nahi ho raha sir._

_**Daya smiled seeing her and bended himself to help her, but she thought it differently. Daya was very close to her and she was feeling awkward. Daya became confused seeing her like that. Daya pulled the belt and she smiled. After sometimes, Daya was driving and Shreya was looking outside from the window, but suddenly it started to rain.**_

_**Shreya- **__Wow!_

_**Daya- **__Wow? Kya hua Shreya?_

_**Shreya-**__ Sir, mujhe barish bahut pasand hai._

_**Daya- **__What? Barish?_

_**Shreya- **__Aapko pasand nahi hai kya?_

_**Daya- **__Nahi._

_**Shreya- **__Mujhe yeh baat samaj mein nahi aata ki kuch log barish se itni nafrat kyun karte hain._

_**Daya-**__ Main barish ko nafrat nahi karta, lekin pasand bhi nahi karta._

_**Shreya- **__Sir, please gadhi rokiye._

_**Daya- **__Kya? Lekin kyun? Main barish ko pasand nahi karta, lekin tumhe pasand karta hu._

_**Shreya-**__ Kya? Aap mujhe pasand karte hain?_

_**Daya-**__ Ha... I mean no... Mera matlab woh nahi tha. _

_**Shreya-**__ Main jaanti hu sir, lekin please gadhi rokiye._

_**Daya-**__ Lekin kyun? Aur woh bhi road ke bich mein._

_**Shreya- **__Mujhe bhigna hai._

_**Daya- **__What? Tumhe road ke bich mein bhigna hai?_

_**Shreya- **__Ha sir please._

_**Daya- **__Ghar jaa kar bhigna, lekin not now._

_**Shreya- **__Please sir. _

_**Daya- **__Nahi._

_**Shreya- **__Please!_

_**Daya looked at her and she was just waiting for his yes to go outside.**_

_**Daya- **__OK, lekin..._

_**Shreya- **__Lekin?_

_**Daya- **__Lekin jab mein kahunga toh tumhe chalna hoga._

_**Shreya- **__OK sir. Jab aap kahenge, main chal hungi._

_**Daya- **__Thik hai._

_**Daya stopped his car in the middle of the road and Shreya was so happy. Daya became confused thinking how can someone like the rain this much. Shreya jumped out of the car and Daya remain confused. Shreya was enjoying the rain so much and Daya was smiling seeing her from the car. After sometimes, Daya also came out of the car and started to enjoy the rain. Shreya became shocked seeing him.**_

_**Shreya- **__Sir, aap?_

_**Daya- **__Tum barish ka itna maza le rahi ho toh maine soch ki main bhi thoda maza le lu._

_**Shreya- **__Aap dekhiyega sir, aajke bad aapko barish bahut pasand aayegi._

_**Daya- **__Accha? _

_**Shreya- **__Ha sir._

_**Daya- **__Lekin Shreya, maine toh suna hai ki jab bhi barish hota hai na toh uska matlab yeh hota hai ki bhagwan ro rahe hain._

_**Shreya- **__Kya? Aap sach keh rahe hain sir?_

_**Daya- **__Ha aur bhagwan ke aanshu pe maza lene se pap lagta hai._

_**Shreya- **__Mujhe sach mein pata nahi tha sir. Agar aapki baat sach hai toh please bhagwan mujhe maaf kar dijiye. Lekin aaphi bataiye na ki itni acchi mausam ki kaun maza nahi lega._

_**Daya- **__Any ways, Shreya ab chalo._

_**Shreya-**__ Bas 5 minutes aur please._

_**Daya- **__Only 5 minutes!_

_**Shreya- **__Only 5 minutes._

_**Shreya again started to enjoy the rain and Daya was just smiling seeing her. **_

_**Daya- **__5 minutes ho gaye._

_**Shreya- **__OK sir. _

_**Daya- **__Chalo._

_**Shreya- **__Ha._

_**Shreya was about to sit in the car, but a loud thunderstorm made her scared. She hugged him tightly as she can and Daya was so much surprised that he didn't even know how to react on that.**_

_**Daya- **__Shreeeeeeee..._

_**She hugged him more tightly and he went more surprised. After sometimes, she realized that she is hugging him. She quickly separated from the hug and looked at him. He was surprised, but became more surprised seeing her.**_

_**Shreya-**__ I... I am... sorry sir._

_**Daya- **__Chalo._

_**Daya went and sat in the driving seat and Shreya also sat. After some minutes, they reached ACP's house, but they didn't talk to each other. Shreya came out of the car and looked at him.**_

_**Shreya- **__Thank... Thank you sir._

_**Daya- **__Ha._

_**Daya went from there and Shreya remained confused.**_

_**So what is going to happen next? How will the team made DaReya fell in love? Will they be success in making DaReya felling for each other.?  
**_

_**A/N- I hope you liked it. Please tell me what do you think about the chapter. I hope all of you liked the DaReya part. Many of you wanted DaReya's scene so there it is. hoping to get more reviews on this chapter because the number of reviews are decreasing. PLEASE REVIEWS whether you liked it or not. i want to know what do you think.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N- Thank you very much for the reviews. I am very happy that you liked my story.**_

* * *

_**Next Day, In Bureau**_

_**Duo came to Bureau and everything seem perfect, but Dr. Salunkhe entered Bureau.**_

_**Abhijeet- **__Arre Dr. saab aap yaha?_

_**Dr. Salunkhe- **__Ha main yaha?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Tarika aapke saath nahi aayi?_

_**Dr. Salunkhe- **__Aayi hai._

_**Abhijeet- **__Toh phir woh kaha hai?_

_**Just then, Tarika entered and Abhijeet went to her.**_

_**Abhijeet- **__Good morning Tarika._

_**Tarika-**__ Good morning Abhijeet. Kaise hain aap?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Main bilkul thik hu. Tum kaisi ho?_

_**Tarika- **__Main bhi bilkul thik hu._

_**Dr. Salunkhe- **__Arre Abhijeet. Main bhi toh hu na yaha?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Ha ha aap bhi hain._

_**Dr. Salunkhe- **__Aur mujhe naa koi hello aur naahi koi good morning bas chaldiye Tarika ke pas._

_**Abhijeet-**__ I am sorry Dr. Saab. Good morning._

_**Dr. Salunkhe- **__Good morning._

_**Meanwhile, ACP entered with Shreya and everyone wished him good morning. Daya looked at Shreya and smiled lightly. Shreya remembered the pervious night and smiled back lightly.**_

_**ACP- **__Abhi tak koi case report hua ya nahi?_

_**Daya- **__Nahi sir._

_**ACP- **__Accha hua. Ab tum sab shopping karne jaho._

_**Purvi- **__Wow shopping!_

_**Sachin- **__Sir tumhe nahi keh rahe hain._

_**Purvi-**__ Toh kisse keh rahe hain?_

_**Sachin-**__ Daya sir, Abhijeet sir, aur Shreya._

_**Purvi- **__Kyun?_

_**Sachin- **__Arre unki shaadi ho rahi hai toh shopping toh karna hi hoga na._

_**Purvi- **__Oh ha._

_**Shreya- **__Waise sir, kya Purvi bhi hamare saath jaa sakti hai?_

_**ACP- **__Kyun?_

_**Shreya- **__Agar Purvi hogi toh woh hama shopping mein help karegi._

_**ACP- **__Thik hai._

_**Abhijeet- **__Agar aisa hai toh Sachin bhi hamare saath jahega._

_**Sachin- **__Nahi nahi sir. Main Purvi ke saath kahin bhi chal nahi sakta._

_**ACP- **__Arre Sachin, Abhijeet aur Daya hain na tumhe Purvi se bacha ne ke liye. _

_**Sachin- **__Woh toh hai sir._

_**Purvi- **__Kya Tarika bhi hamare saath jaa rahi hai?_

_**Sachin- **__Unki bhi shaadi ho rahi hai. Unne bhi shopping karna hoga. Waise jaana toh tumhe nahi chahiye._

_**Purvi-**__ Jaana aapko nahi chaliye._

_**Sachin- **__Mujhe Abhijeet sir aur ACP sir dono ne kaha iss liye jaa raha hu._

_**Purvi**__- Aur mujhe bhi toh Shreya ne kaha aur ACP sir ne bhi._

_**Sachin- **__ACP sir ne iss liye ha kaha kyunki Shreya keh rahi thi._

_**Purvi- **__Whatever!_

_**Sachin- **__Whatever!_

_**Everyone smiled seeing them and they went to the mall for the shopping.**_

_**At Mall**_

_**All of them entered the Mall with smile on their lips, but DaReya were just giving them fake smile specially Daya. All of them did their shopping and Both Sachin and Purvi helped them. After shopping, everyone came to Duo's house.**_

_**In Duo's House**_

_**Abhijeet- **__Ab shopping bhi ho gayi. Ab toh bas intazaar hain uss din ka._

_**Daya- **__Kis din ka?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Shaadi ke din ka._

_**Sachin- **__Sirf 6 din bache hain._

_**DaReya- **__Sirf 6?_

_**Tarika- **__Kyun? Tumhe shaadi nahi karni hai kya Shreya?_

_**Shreya-**__ Nahi Dr. Tarika aisi baat nahi hai._

_**Tarika- **__Waise main tumse bahut naraz hu Shreya._

_**Shreya- **__Lekin kyun Dr. Tarika?_

_**Tarika- **__Tum mujhe yeh Dr. Tarika kehna band kardo._

_**Purvi- **__Mujhe toh laga tha ki koi serious baat hogi, lekin main galat thi._

_**Sachin- **__Tum hamesha hi galat hoti ho._

_**Purvi- **__Hamesha?_

_**Sachin- **__Ha._

_**Tarika- **__Arre Purvi, yeh bhi toh serious hi hai. Sab mujhe Tarika kehte hain, lekin sirf Shreya aur Sachin hi mujhe Dr. Tarika bulate hain._

_**Shreya- **__Toh ab hum kya bulaye aapko?_

_**Tarika- **__Sirf Tarika aur ek baat._

_**Sachin-**__ Kya baat hai Dr... I mean Tarika?_

_**Tarika- **__Tum mein se koi bhi mujhe aap nahi bulayega._

_**Shreya-**__ Thik hai Tarika. Waise jab mein Mumbai aayi thi na toh mujhe laga hi nahi tha ki mujhe itna shara pyaar millega._

_**Abhijeet- **__Kaisi baat kar rahi ho Shreya? Humse jyada toh Daya tumse pyaar karta hai._

_**Daya- **__Abhijeet tum phir se shuru ho gaye?_

_**Abhijeet-**__ Kya karu boss? Ab tum apni dil ki baat bologe nahi toh maine soch ki main hi bol deta hu. Tumhari taraf se._

_**Shreya- **__Nahi sir. Aisa kuch nahi hai._

_**Daya- **__Wohi toh. Main Shreya se pyaar..._

_**Sachin**__- Iska matlab karte hain. Agar aap Shreya se pyaar nahi karte toh aap asaani se bol sakte the, lekin aap nahi keh pahe. _

_**DaReya looked at each other and others smiled.**_

_**Sachin- **__Accha Shreya._

_**Shreya- **__Ji sir._

_**Sachin- **__Agar tum Daya sir se pyaar nahi karti toh tum bol do ki tum sir se pyaar nahi karti._

_**Shreya- **__Sir, main nahi keh sakti._

_**Abhijeet**__- Iska matlab tum dono hi ek dusre se pyaar karte ho._

_**DaReya remained quiet. **_

_**Purvi-**__ Iska matlab mere dusre bhaiya bhabhi bhi ek dusre se pyaar karte hain._

_**Sachin- **__Zindagi mein pehli baar tumhe sach kaha._

_**Purvi- **__Pehli baar matlab?_

_**Sachin-**__ Pehli baar matlab first time._

_**Purvi- **__Main hamesha sach hi kehti hu OK! Lekin aapko toh kabhi meri aachaiya dekhiye hi deta._

_**Sachin-**__ Tumhare acchaiya dekhne ke liye mere pas time hi kaha hai._

_**Purvi- **__Oh ha. Aap toh hamesha films dekhne mein busy rehte hain na?_

_**Sachin**__- Main sirf films hi nahi dekhta. Mujhe apni girlfriend se milne jaana padta hai._

_**Purvi- **__Aapki girlfriend bhi hai?_

_**Sachin- **__Meri nahi hogi toh kiski hogi? _

_**Purvi-**__ Kya sach mein aapki girlfriend hai?_

_**Sachin- **__Of course hai. Lekin tumhara koi boyfriend nahi hai right?_

_**Purvi- **__Ha._

_**Sachin- **__Arre hoga bhi toh kaise? Tum ho hi itni moti._

_**Purvi-**__ Kya main sach mein moti hu?_

_**Sachin-**__ Agar bishwas nahi hota toh apne bhai se puch lo._

_**Purvi- **__Bhai, kya aapko bhi lagta hai ki main moti hu?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Purvi woh..._

_**Purvi- **__Shreya tum batao._

_**Shreya- **__Purvi tum bilkul bhi moti nahi ho._

_**Sachin- **__Kya Shreya tum bhi? _

_**Abhijeet- **__Any ways, Tarika tum aur Shreya jaho._

_**Tarika- **__Kaha?_

_**Abhijeet**__- Abhi jo tum dono ne karida hai na, main chahta hu ki tum dono usse pehn kar aaho._

_**Shreya- **__Lekin sir, woh toh shaadi ke liye hai._

_**Abhijeet-**__ Main jaanta hu, lekin phir bhi main Tarika ko uss kapde mein dekhna chahta hu. Aur Daya bhi toh tumhe dekhna chahta hoga._

_**Daya- **__Nahi. Mujhe kuch nahi dekhna._

_**Abhijeet- **__Main jaanta hu ki tum Shreya ko uss kapde mein dekhna chahte ho, lekin jhut bol rahe ho._

_**Daya lower his head and Shreya smiled seeing him.**_

_**Purvi- **__Kya main bhi apne kapde pehnu bhai?_

_**Sachin- **__Tumhari shaadi kab hai Purvi?_

_**Purvi- **__Matlab?_

_**Sachin- **__Matlab yeh ki Tarika aur Shreya ki shaadi ho rahi hai iss liye woh bas check kar rahe hain taaki shaadi mein kuch gadbad naa ho._

_**Daya-**__ Arre Sachin. Chod do Purvi ko. Bachi hai woh._

_**Sachin- **__Maine aapko kaha tha na ki Purvi bachi nahi hai?_

_**Purvi- **__Lekin ek bhai ke liye apni behen hamesha bachi hi rehti hai._

_**Abhijeet- **__Ha Sachin._

_**Sachin- **__Toh thik hai jaho._

_**Tarika, Shreya and Purvi went smiling and Abhijeet was also smiling. But Daya and Sachin were sitting there without any express. Abhijeet smiled more seeing that. After sometimes, Tarika came after wearing the wedding dress and Abhijeet stared at her. And it was time for Daya and Sachin to smiled seeing him. Daya coughed so he came to the reality. **_

_**Sachin- **__6 din aur sir. Uske bad aapko koi disturb nahi karega._

_**Abhijeet- **__Aisa... aisa nahi hai Sachin. Tarika kuch jyada hi khubsurat lag rahi hai iss liye main sirf usse dekh raha tha._

_**Daya- **__Arre ha ha Abhijeet. Aur maine toh suna hai ki ladkiya shaadi ke bad aur bhi khubsurat ho jati hain._

_**Abhijeet- **__Really?_

_**Daya- **__Ha yaar._

_**Sachin- **__Waise moti kaha hai Tarika?_

_**Tarika- **__Kaun moti?_

_**Sachin- **__Purvi aur kaun?_

_**Tarika-**__ Waise Purvi bilkul bhi moti nahi hai toh tum usse moti kyun kehte ho?_

_**Sachin-**__ Main jaanta hu ki woh moti nahi hai, lekin usse ladaai karne mein mujhe maza aata hai._

_**Daya- **__Agar aise hi ladaai karte rahe na toh tumhe pata hi nahi chalega ki tum kab usse pyaar kar baithoge._

_**Sachin- **__What? Pyaar aur woh bhi Purvi se?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Kyun? _

_**Sachin-**__ Nahi sir aisa kabhi nahi hoga. Main aur Purvi... Nahi sir._

_**Meanwhile, Purvi came and everyone looked at her. Sachin became surprised seeing her because she was looking so beautiful. Duo and Tarika smiled seeing that.**_

_**Purvi- **__Sachin sir, kaisi lag rahi hu main? Bilkul dulha ki behen lag rahi hu na?_

_**Sachin-**__ Badhe dukh ke saath kehna pad raha hai ki tum acchi lag rahi ho._

_**Purvi- **__Sirf acchi?_

_**Sachin- **__Bahut acchi. Ab khus?_

_**Purvi- **__Thank you very much sir._

_**Daya- **__Waise Shreya kaha hai?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Bahut jaldi ho rahi hai tumhe, usse dekhne ke liye?_

_**Daya-**__ Nahi aisi baat nahi hai. Tarika aur Purvi dono aa gaye, lekin woh abhi tak nahi aayi toh bas..._

_**Sachin-**__ Toh sir, aap jaake dekh kyun nahi lete?_

_**Daya-**__ Arre woh kapde pehn rahi hai. Main kaise jaa sakta hu waha?_

_**Tarika-**__ Kuch nahi hona Daya. Woh ready ho gayi hogi. Tum bas check karke aaho._

_**Daya- **__Purvi, tum jaho._

_**Purvi- **__Nahi bhai please._

_**Abhijeet- **__Arre Daya, ab jaho bhi._

_**Daya- **__Thik hai._

_**Daya went and all others smiled. Daya checked all the room and heard Shreya calling Tarika and Purvi for help. He thought maybe their is some problem and ran to that room. When he opened the door, he saw Shreya trying her best to tie the dori of her blouse. He was about to go from there, but then thought to help her since Tarika and Purvi were not there. He went close to her, but didn't know what to do. Shreya didn't saw him so she thought it's Purvi.**_

_**Shreya- **__Finally tum aa gayi Purvi. Main kab se bula rahi thi tumhe. Dekho na yeh dori mujhse ho hi nahi raha hai. Tum please isse bandh do na._

_**Daya didn't saw anything, but moved his hand hardly. He was slowly tying the dori, but Shreya felt his touch. She turned around and looked at him. Both of them became surprised. Shreya was surprise seeing him there, but Daya was surprised seeing her beauty. He was lost in her and she became more surprised seeing him like that. He moved close to her, but Shreya was becoming more surprised.**_

_**Shreya- **__Sir, aap kya kar rahe hain?_

_**Daya moved more close and held her face on his palms. She didn't know what to do. Daya was coming more and more close and Shreya thought maybe she is dreaming. Daya was almost about to kiss her so she jerked him. Daya came to the reality and looked at her. Shreya was standing with confused face.**_

_**Daya- **__Kya hua?_

_**Shreya- **__Kya hua? Yeh aap mujhse puch rahe hain?_

_**Daya- **__Ha._

_**Shreya-**__ Aapko pata bhi hai aapne abhi kya karne ki koshish ki?_

_**Daya- **__Kya kiya maine?_

_**Shreya- **__Abhi aap mujhe..._

_**Daya- **__Tumhe kya?_

_**Shreya- **__Aap mujhe kiss karne wale the._

_**Daya- **__Kya? _

_**Shreya- **__Ha._

_**Daya-**__ I am sorry woh pata nahi mujhe kya ho gaya tha._

_**Shreya- **__Koi baat nahi._

_**Daya- **__Waise ek baat kahu?_

_**Shreya- **__Kahiye na sir._

_**Daya- **__Tum galat toh nahi samjogi na?_

_**Shreya-**__ Pehle baatiye toh sahi ki kya baat hai._

_**Daya-**__ Tum..._

_**Shreya- **__Boliye na sir._

_**Daya- **__Tum bahut khubsurat lag rahi ho._

_**Shreya became shocked hearing that from Daya's mouth. She went near him and checked him and he was just looking at her.**_

_**Shreya- **__Sir, aap thik toh hain na?_

_**Daya- **__Main thik hu, lekin tumne aise puch kyun?_

_**Shreya- **__Kya aapko pata bhi hai abhi aapne kya kaha?_

_**Daya- **__Maine bas yehi kaha ki tum khubsurat lag rahi ho. Kya main apni hone wali biwi ki taarif bhi nahi kar sakta?_

_**Shreya became completely shocked after hearing this.**_

_**Shreya- **__Ha ha. Aap apni hone wali biwi ki taafir zaroor kar sakte hain, lekin..._

_**Daya- **__Lekin kya? Yeh sach hai ki main tumse pyaar... Lekin iska matlab yeh nahi hai ki main tumhari taafir bhi nahi kar sakta._

_**Shreya- **__Any ways, aap yaha aaye kyun?_

_**Daya- **__Woh tum itna waqt laga rahi thi toh sab milke mujhe yaha bhej diya._

_**Shreya- **__Agar aisa hai toh chaliye._

_**Daya- **__Toh tumhe kya lagta hai ki main yaha tumhe dekhne aaya hu._

_**Shreya- **__Aapke act se toh yehi lagta hai, lekin main jaanti hu ki aap sach keh rahe hain._

_**Daya- **__Any ways, chalo._

_**Shreya- **__Ha._

_**DaReya went to everyone and when they saw DaReya, they smiled.**_

_**Tarika-**__ Kitne acche lag rahe hain na dono?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Ha Tarika. Thoda pyaar toh yeh dono ek dusre se karte hain na Sachin?_

_**Sachin-**__ Karte toh hain sir. _

_**They smiled and DaReya reached them.**_

_**Abhijeet- **__Wow Shreya._

_**Purvi- **__Agar aaj hi itni khubsurat ho toh shaadi ke din kitni hogi tum._

_**Sachin- **__Mujhe toh darr hai ki kahin Daya sir ko tumhe dekh kar kuch hona jaye._

_**Daya- **__Sachin ab tum bhi Abhijeet ki tara karna band kardo._

_**Abhijeet- **__Arre Sachin sach hi toh keh raha hai. _

_**Tarika- **__Sach mein Shreya, tum bahut khubsurat lag rahi ho._

_**Shreya- **__Thank you._

_**Purvi- **__Ab sabko dekh liya na aap sab ne toh kya ab hum change kar sakte hain?_

_**Sachin- **__Arre tum jaho na. Tumhe kisne kaha tha? Tum toh khud apne aapko check karna chahti thi na._

_**Purvi- **__Dekhiye sir. Aap mere senior hain iss liye main kuch nahi kar rahi hu._

_**Sachin- **__Yeh Bureau nahi hai. Yaha naa main tumhara senior hu aur naahi tum meri junior._

_**Purvi- **__Oh ha. Main toh bhul hi gayi thi. Ab main aapke saath kuch bhi kar sakti hu._

_**Sachin-**__ Marogi kya mujhe moti?_

_**Purvi- **__Agar aapne phirse mujhe moti kaha na toh zaroor marungi._

_**Sachin- **__Moti!_

_**Purvi was about to him on his shoulder, but he moved back. **_

_**Purvi- **__Aapko kya lagta hai ki agar aap inspector Sachin toh kuch bhi kar sakte hain? Agar aap bhul gaye ho toh yaad dila du ki mera naam bhi insecptor Purvi hai aur main bhi aapse kam nahi hu._

_**Sachin- **__Lekin mujhe toh laga tha ki tumhara naam moti hai._

_**Purvi went to Sachin, but Sachin ran because he knew she will do something that she shouldn't do. Abhirika and DaReya smiled seeing that. Sachin was just saying it for fun, but Purvi became serious. Purvi ran behide him in order to hit him and other remained surprised seeing this. While ranning, Purvi stepped on her own dress so she was about to fell, but Sachin reached to her and caught her. Abhirika smiled seeing that, but DaReya remembered their movement in cafeteria. Purvi was totally confused seeing Sachin holding her. After realizing that he is holding her, Sachin left her, but she again fell because she was not stand nicely. Purvi tried to hold Sachin's hand so she couldn't fall, but he also fell on her just like Daya fell on Shreya. DaReya were completely shocked and both of them were thinking as they are watching their own movements. DaReya looked at each other and smiled. Abhijeet looked at both DaReya and Sachvi. Then they realized, that DaReya has gone through that movements. Sachin get up and Purvi was about to get up, but failed.**_

_**Purvi- **__Ahhhhhhhh._

_**Sachin- **__Ab kya hua yaar? Tum mujhe kabhi jeene nahi dogi kya?_

_**Purvi- **__Sir, mera pair._

_**Sachin- **__Not again please. Main tumhe utha nahi sakta. Main marr jahunga._

_**Purvi- **__Sir, please help me._

_**DaReya looked at each other confusingly and Abhirika were smiling seeing them. Sachin made her stand and held her in his arms and brought her to the sofa. Purvi smiled seeing this and Abhirika were also smiling, but DaReya were still confused.**_

_**So what do think will happen? Are Sachvi acting in front DaReya or it's really happening? What do you think the truth is?**_

_**A/N- I hope you liked it. Please tell me what do you think about the chapter. I hope you liked the DaReya part and maybe also Sachvi. I will try to add Abhirika's romance in next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N- Thank you very much for the reviews. I hope you will like this chapter also.**_

* * *

_**After making Purvi sit on sofa, Sachin lost his balance and fell down. Everyone became shocked, but Purvi came to him. DaReya became shocked seeing Purvi walking perfectly, but Abhijeet hit their forehead.**_

_**Purvi- **__Sir, aap thik toh hain na?_

_**Sachin-**__ Main toh sirf mazak karke tumhe moti keh raha tha, lekin tum toh sach mein moti ho._

_**Purvi- **__Aap kaise mard hain jo ek ladki ko utha nahi sakta._

_**Sachin- **__Sach mein keh raha hu Purvi. Tumhe dite karna hoga._

_**Purvi- **__Kar lungi, lekin abhi aap uthiye._

_**Sachin get and Purvi stand beside him. Sachin also became cunfused seeing her standing while as DaReya.**_

_**Sachin-**__ Tumhare pair mein toh problem tha na?_

_**Purvi- **__Nahi woh..._

_**Purvi remembered the plan and looked at Abhirika who were thinking about another plan to hide the truth.**_

_**Daya- **__Wohi toh Sachin. Thodi der pehle toh Purvi khadi bhi nahi ho pa rahi thi, lekin ab achanak se chalne lagi._

_**Shreya- **__Ha, main bhi yehi soch rahi hu._

_**Purvi- **__Arre mere pair mein abhi bhi dard hai._

_**Sachin- **__Agar dard hai toh tum sofa se yaha tak chalke aayi kaise?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Woh kya hai na Sachin, Purvi tumhe dard mein nahi dekh sakti._

_**Purvi- **__Kya?_

_**Tarika- **__Ha ha._

_**All looked at each other confusingly and DaReya were totally confused. Abhijeet signaled Purvi and Sachin saw that, but became more confused. **_

_**Purvi- **__Ha ha. Main Sachin sir ko kisi bhi dard mein dekh hi nahi sakti._

_**Daya- **__Aisa kyun?_

_**Purvi- **__Kyun?_

_**Shreya- **__Wohi toh sir puch rahe hain ki kyun?_

_**Purvi- **__Kyunki..._

_**Sachin- **__Tumhe toh mujhe dard mein dekh kar khushi milti hai na?_

_**Purvi(thinking)- **__Ab mein kya karu? Kaise batau ki woh sab acting tha taaki bhai ko aur Shreya ko kuch feel ho. Lekin yaha toh main phaas gayi._

_**Daya- **__Jaldi batao._

_**Purvi- **__Kya?_

_**Shreya- **__Tum ek dam se thik kaise ho gayi?_

_**Purvi- **__Maine kaha na ki main Sachin sir ko dard mein nahi dekh sakti toh jab sir gire toh mujhe realize hi nahi hua ki mere pair mein dard hai._

_**Daya- **__Kyun nahi dekh sakti Sachin ko dard mein?_

_**Purvi- **__Kyunki..._

_**Shreya- **__Jaldi batao?_

_**Purvi was thinking of an idea and Abhirika were so worried.**_

_**Purvi- **__Kyunki main..._

_**Abhijeet- **__Kyunki Sachin aur Purvi best friends hain. Aur tumhe toh pata hai ki hum apne best friend ko kisi bhi dard mein nahi dekh sakte._

_**Purvi- **__Ha ha. Bhai ne bilkul thik kaha?_

_**Sachin- **__Excuse me. Main tumhara best friend nahi hu. Jab main tumhara friend hi nahi hu toh yeh best friend kaha se aaya?_

_**Tarika- **__Sachin, ab chod bhi do na. Hama pata hai ki tumhe Purvi se ladaai karne mein maza aata hai, lekin abhi mat karo._

_**Sachin- **__Lekin Tarika..._

_**Abhijeet- **__Please Sachin._

_**Sachin- **__OK sir._

_**DaReya became more confused seeing all that.**_

_**Tarika- **__Chalo change karte hain._

_**Shreya- **__Ha._

_**They went to change the dress and Purvi was still acting to walk slow. AbhiRika smiled seeing that and Daya and Sachin became confused. **_

_**Daya- **__Yeh Purvi kuch alag nahi lagti tum dono ko?_

_**Sachin-**__ Kuch nahi sir. Bahut jyada hi alag hai._

_**Abhijeet- **__Kaisi baat kar rahe ho yaar. Purvi bahut acchi hai._

_**Daya- **__Ha toh maine kab kaha ki acchi nahi hai._

_**Abhijeet- **__Waise abhi jo bhi hua usse tumhe itna fark kyun pada?_

_**Daya- **__Mujhe kyun fark padega?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Nahi woh tumhare surat dekh kar toh aisa lag raha tha ki tum bhi iss sabse guzar chuke ho._

_**Daya- **__Matlab?_

_**Sachin- **__Ha sir. Woh cafeteria mein..._

_**Abhijeet-**__ Kya hua cafeteria mein?_

_**Sachin- **__Wohi hua jo abhi Purvi aur mere bech mein hua, lekin except ladaai._

_**Abhijeet- **__Really?_

_**Abhijeet looked at Daya, but he turned around. Daya went from there smiling.**_

_**Abhijeet(singing)- **__Kuch toh hua hai, kuch ho gaya hai._

_**Sachin- **__Kya sir?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Pyaar aur kya?_

_**Sachin- **__Kise sir?_

_**Abhijeet-**__ Daya ko Shreya se pyaar ho gaya hai Sachin._

_**Sachin- **__Wow really sir?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Ha._

_**They smiled and on the other hand, Purvi came to Tarika after chaging the clothes.**_

_**Tarika- **__Kya hua Purvi?_

_**Purvi- **__Tarika, tumhe toh pata hai na ki woh sab acting tha._

_**Tarika- **__Ha, mujhe pata hai. Abhijeet, tumne aur maine plan kiya tha._

_**Purvi-**__ Mujhe toh lagta hai ki bhai ko aur saayad Shreya ko bhi shak ho gaya hai hum per._

_**Tarika- **__Mujhe bhi yehi lagta hai._

_**Tarika and Purvi were talking, but they didn't know that Shreya was hearing them. Shreya became confused listening to them and ran to tell Daya. Shreya was running and got crashed with Daya. She was about to fall, but Daya held her through her waist and she held his collar tightly. Abhijeet and Sachin ran to them after hearing the sound, but smiled seeing DaReya in that situation. Both DaReya looked at each other and lost in each other. Meanwhile, Tarika and Purvi came, but Abhijeet pull Tarika with him.**_

_**Tarika- **__Kya hua?_

_**Abhijeet placed his hand on her mouth and Tarika looked at him confusingly. **_

_**Abhijeet(in low voice)-**__ Romance mein disturb ho sakta hai._

_**Tarika(removing his hand)- **__Kaun kar raha hai romance?_

_**Tarika moved from there to see who is doing romance, but Abhijeet again pull her with him.**_

_**Abhijeet- **__Dusro ka romance dekhna acchi baat nahi hai Tarika._

_**Tarika-**__ Lekin romance kar kaun raha hai?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Unne chod do. Ab hum romance karte hain._

_**Tarika- **__Kya? Aap yeh kya keh rahe hain?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Iss mein itna surprise hone wali kya baat hai? Hum ek dusre se pyaar karte hain toh romance toh banta hi hai na._

_**Tarika- **__Nahi._

_**Abhijeet- **__Bas ek kiss._

_**Tarika- **__What? No way._

_**Abhijeet- **__Bas ek kiss hi toh hai._

_**Tarika- **__Nahi nahi Abhijeet. Koi dekh sakta hai._

_**Abhijeet- **__Koi nahi dekhega yaar._

_**Tarika- **__Sorry Abhijeet._

_**Tarika pushed him and ran from there and Abhijeet smiled seeing that. While running, she saw DaReya lost in each other. Sachin and Purvi were smiling seeing that. Abhijeet also came there and smiled. DaReya didn't know that they all were looking at them. Purvi ran to Sachin to ask something, but she slipped on the floor. Sachin, who was near her ran and held her. Before she could say something, he covered her mouth with his hand so she could disturb DaReya by sreaming. Purvi looked at Sachin and he also looked at her. And here Abhirika burst out laughing at loud seeing that. DaReya came out of the dreamy world and Daya made Shreya stand. Sachin also made Purvi stand and Purvi smiled. **_

_**Abhijeet- **__Yeh ho kya raha hai yaar?_

_**Daya-**__ Kya... kya hua?_

_**Tarika-**__ Yeh tum puch rahe ho Daya?_

_**Daya- **__Ha. Kya hua?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Sachin zara Daya ko explain kardo ki abhi kya ho raha hai._

_**Sachin-**__ Sir, aap aur Shreya khoye huye the._

_**Shreya- **__Matlab?_

_**Purvi- **__Matlab yeh ki aap dono apne pyaar mein aise khoye huye the ki aapko yeh bhi nahi pata ki hum sab dekh rahe the._

_**Abhijeet- **__Aaj pehli baar Purvi ko Sachin ka matlab samaj mein aaya. Kya baat hai yaar?_

_**Purvi- **__Aaj maine khud dekh liya iss liye. _

_**Shreya- **__Daya sir, mujhe aapse kuch kehna hai._

_**Daya- **__Mujhse?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Arre jaho jaho Daya. Saayad i love you hoga._

_**Shreya-**__ Aisi baat nahi hai sir. Daya sir, please chaliye na._

_**Daya- **__Chalo._

_**DaReya went little far and others became confused.**_

_**Daya- **__Bolo._

_**Shreya- **__Sir, woh sab plan tha._

_**Daya- **__Kya? Kya plan tha?_

_**Shreya- **__Sir, woh Sachin sir aur Purvi ke bech jo bhi hua woh sab acting thi._

_**Daya- **__Matlab woh Purvi ka pair mein dard hona and all that?_

_**Shreya- **__Yes, sir._

_**Daya- **__Kaun kaun samil hai iss plan mein?_

_**Shreya- **__Abhijeet sir, Tarika aur Purvi._

_**Daya- **__Aur Sachin?_

_**Shreya- **__Woh nahi hain sir._

_**Daya-**__ Lekin yeh acting unn sabne kiya hi kyun?_

_**Shreya- **__Hama realize karane ke liye._

_**Daya- **__Matlab?_

_**Shreya- **__Unne lagta hai ki hum ek dusre se pyaar karte hain toh..._

_**Daya- **__Bechare Sachin ko phasa diya inn sabne. Issi liye toh main sochu ki Purvi ka pair ek dam se thik kaise ho gaya._

_**Shreya- **__Ha sir._

_**Daya- **__Waise tumhe yeh baat pata kaise chali?_

_**Shreya-**__ Maine Tarika aur Purvi ki baat sun li thi._

_**Daya- **__Tumne accha nahi kiya Shreya._

_**Shreya- **__Ek toh main aapko sach bata rahi hu aur aap keh rahe hain ki maine thik nahi kiya._

_**Daya- **__Tumhe dusron ki baat suna nahi chahiye._

_**Shreya- **__Ha toh main thodi na unn dono ki baat sune gayi thi. Main toh unn dono ko bulane gayi thi aur unki baat sun li. Iss mein meri koi galti nahi hai._

_**Daya-**__ Relax Shreya. Main toh bas mazak kar raha tha._

_**Shreya- **__Aap mazak bhi karte hain?_

_**Daya- **__Kyun? Kya main insaan nahi hu?_

_**Shreya- **__Aisi baat nahi hai sir. Main toh bas aise hi..._

_**Daya- **__Sabhi ladkiyo ki yehi problem hai. Pehle bina soche hi kuch bhi keh deti hain aur bad mein kehti hain ki maine toh bas aise hi keh diya tha._

_**Shreya smiled after listening this and Daya also smiled seeing her smiling. And on the other hand, all other were thinking why does Shreya took Daya with her.**_

_**Abhijeet- **__Yaar kuch samaj mein nahi aa raha hai ki kya baat ho sakti hai._

_**Purvi- **__Mujhe toh lagta hai ki unhe hum per shak ho gaya hai._

_**Sachin- **__Kaisa shak?_

_**Tarika- **__Sachin, woh acting tha._

_**Sachin- **__Kya?_

_**Purvi- **__Woh mere girna aur pair mein dard hona sab kuch acting tha._

_**Sachin- **__Kya? _

_**Tarika- **__Ha._

_**Sachin- **__Waise uss acting ka plan kisne kiya tha?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Humne._

_**Sachin- **__Plan toh accha tha sir, lekin iss moti ko utha ne ke bad main bimar ho gaya hu._

_**Purvi- **__Excuse me. Main utni bhi moti nahi hu OK!_

_**Sachin- **__Kitni ho aur kitni nahi yeh toh sirf mujhe hi pata hai._

_**Abhijeet- **__Any ways, yeh Daya aur Shreya kaha reh gaye._

_**Daya- **__Hum yaha hain._

_**All of them looked at DaReya and Purvi came to them acting like her foot is still hurting. DaReya looked at each other and smiled seeing Purvi.**_

_**Purvi- **__Kya baat hai bhai? Shryea ne kya kaha aapko?_

_**Daya-**__ Wohi jo sach hai._

_**Purvi- **__Kaisa sach?_

_**Shreya- **__Hama pata hai ki tum acting kar rahi thi aur abhi bhi kar rahi ho._

_**Purvi- **__Acting? Kaisa acting Shreya?_

_**Shreya- **__Tum jaanti ho ki main kya keh rahi ho._

_**AbhiRika and Sachin looked at each other.**_

_**Sachin-**__ Kis acting ki baat kar rahi ho Shreya tum?_

_**Daya- **__Sachin, Purvi ne tumhe dhoka diya hai._

_**Sachin- **__Kya? Yeh ho hi nahi sakta sir. Purvi toh mujhse itna pyaar karti hai ki woh mujhe kabhi dhoka de hi nahi sakti._

_**All- **__Kya? Pyaar?_

_**Purvi- **__Yeh aap kya keh rahe hain sir?_

_**Sachin- **__Sach hi toh keh raha hu. _

_**Purvi was standing confusingly and all other looked at each other. Sachin saw Purvi confused so he took her little far.**_

_**Purvi- **__Sir, yeh sab kya hai? Main aapse koi pyaar vyaar nahi karti._

_**Sachin- **__Aur main chahta bhi nahi hu ki tum mujhse pyaar karo._

_**Purvi- **__Toh yeh pyaar vyaar ki baatain kis liye?_

_**Sachin- **__Main tumhe bacha ne ki koshish kar raha hu aur tum ho ki..._

_**Purvi- **__Kya? Aap mujhe bacha na chahte hain?_

_**Sachin- **__Ha._

_**Purvi- **__Kyun?_

_**Sachin- **__Main tumse ladaai karta hu, iss ka matlab yeh nahi ki main tumse pyaar nahi karta._

_**Purvi- **__Aap mujhse pyaar karte hain?_

_**Sachin- **__Waisa pyaar nahi jaisa tum soch rahi ho. Waisa pyaar jo main sabse karta hu. For explain Tarika aur Shreya se._

_**Purvi- **__Kya?_

_**Sachin- **__Ha, chalo._

_**They again went to DaReya and AbhiRika.**_

_**Daya- **__Agar Purvi tumse pyaar karti hai toh mujhe koi problem nahi hai, lekin main uss type ki dhoka ki baat nahi kar raha hu. _

_**Abhijeet-**__ Arre Daya, ab yeh baat chod bhi do na yaar. Yeh dhoka dhoka laga rakha hai._

_**Daya- **__Accha thik hai. Abhi iss baat ko chod deta hu, lekin agar phir se tum mein se kisi ne bhi acting vcting ki toh main baat nahi chodunga._

_**Abhijeet- **__OK._

_**Purvi-**__ Bhai, ghar mein khane ke liye kuch hai kya?_

_**Daya- **__Kyun?_

_**Purvi- **__Bhuk lag rahi hai._

_**Sachin- **__Lekin tumhe dite karna hai Purvi._

_**Purvi- **__Dite vite kal se karungi, lekin abhi mujhe kuch khana hai._

_**Abhijeet- **__Ha yaar. Lunch ka time bhi ho chuka hai. Tum tino kuch banao na._

_**Purvi-**__ Sorry, lekin main kuch bana nahi sakti._

_**Sachin- **__Arre jab banana hi nahi jaanti toh kaise banayogi?_

_**Purvi- **__Main khana banana jaanti hu._

_**Sachin- **__I don't think so._

_**Purvi- **__Shreya, Tarika chalo khana banate hain. Aaj mujhe khana banake kisi ko dekhana hai ki main kuch bhi karna jaanti hu._

_**Purvi pulled Shreya and Tarika toward the kitchen and Duo and Sachin smiled seeing that. After half an hour, the food became ready and Purvi was sure that the food was tasty. She first gave the food to Sachin so he can know that she knows everything. Everyone smiled seeing that and Sachin ate a spoon of food, but became surprised after eating the food.**_

_**So what do you think about the food? Was it testy or not? What is going to happen next?**_

_**A/N- I hope ki aap sab ko yeh chapter pasand aaya. Agar nahi aaya toh please tell me. Aur agar aap bore ya confused huye toh please tell me. I know all of you want to see DaReya's romance, but it will take time because they are not completely in love with each other. Sorry, but i will still try to show some romantic scenes. I am mainly focusing on DaReya and SachVi than AbhiRika because AbhiRika already love each other and they don't. Numbers of reviews are decreasing so...Hope you understand and PLEASE REVIEW.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N- Thank you to those who reviewed. But i am sad that i didn't even get half number of reviews of first chapter. Guys, if you like the chapter then please review and if you don't then again please review so i can know what should i do in next chapter. Please review.**_

* * *

_**Sachin looked at Purvi and she was standing confidently.**_

_**Purvi- **__Khana kaisa hai sir? _

_**Sachin- **__Woh..._

_**Purvi- **__Of course accha hi hai. Maine jo banaya hai._

_**Sachin- **__Ha ha. Khana bahut tasty hai._

_**Sachin started eating the remained food and Purvi became more hungry after seeing him eating. She didn't thought about anything so she just went to him and took his spoon from his hand and ate his food. Everyone became shocked seeing that and Sachin was staring at her. But Purvi threw all the food from her mouth in front all and everyone became more shocked, but Sachin smiled.**_

_**Daya- **__Kya hua Purvi?_

_**Purvi without saying a singal word ran to the kitchen. And everyone followed her to the kitchen. Purvi was drinking water, but she dropped the glass, when Shreya call her. Shreya went to her, but she slipped because of the water from the glass. Daya held her through her waist and Shreya surprisingly looked at him. And again they were lost in each other. AbhiRika as always smiled, but Sachin was looking at Purvi who was also looking at him confusingly. Tarika was going to Purvi, but she also slipped and now Abhijeet held her. And they were also lost in each other. SachVi became shocked seeing both couple lost in each other. Sachin coughed so all of them came to the reality.**_

_**Sachin- **__Agar aap sabka romance khatam ho gaya ho toh kya ab hum lunch kar sakte hain?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Ha ha woh hum toh bas..._

_**Sachin-**__ Sir, main toh bas mazak kar raha tha._

_**Daya- **__Chalo khana khate hain._

_**Purvi- **__Ek minute._

_**Shreya-**__ Kya hua Purvi? Aur tumne aise react kyun kiya?_

_**Purvi-**__ Sachin sir, aap aisa khana kha kaise sakte hain?_

_**Sachin-**__ Kyun nahi kha sakta?_

_**Tarika- **__Aakhir baat kya hai Purvi?_

_**Purvi- **__Tarika woh khana jo maine banaya tha woh..._

_**Shreya- **__Bahut tasty tha na?_

_**Sachin- **__Ha, bahut tasty tha._

_**Purvi- **__Aap juth mat boliye._

_**Abhijeet- **__Arre yaar. Ab batao bhi ki baat kya hai._

_**Purvi- **__Mera banaya hua khana bahut hi untasty aur ganda tha._

_**Abhijeet- **__Lekin Sachin ko woh khana bahut tasty laga tha na?_

_**Purvi- **__Woh kisi ke liye bhi tasty nahi ho sakta. Toh boliye sir, aapne juth kyun bola ki khana tasty hai._

_**Sachin- **__Woh khana tumne khaas mere liye banaya tha na toh..._

_**Purvi- **__Maine apne liye banaya tha._

_**Sachin- **__Ha, lekin mere kehne per hi toh banaya tha tumne. Aur tumhe kitne pyaar se woh khana banaya tha toh main usse kaise untasty kehta?_

_**Daya- **__Matlab tumne woh khana iss liye khaya kyunki woh khana Purvi ne pyaar se banaya tha right?_

_**Sachin- **__Ha sir._

_**Abhijeet- **__Kya baat hai yaar? Lagta hai tum dono mein bhi pyaar vyaar shuru ho gaya. _

_**Daya- **__Kaisi baat kar rahe ho yaar? Sachin ne hama khud kaha hai ki woh aur Purvi ek dusre se pyaar karte hain aur tum shuru hone ki baat kar rahe ho?_

_**SachVi- **__Kab?_

_**Shreya- **__Sitting room mein._

_**Purvi(smiling)- **__Oh ha ha. We love each other so much._

_**Purvi hugged Sachin in front everyone and all went shocked. AbhiRika looked at each other surprisingly, but DaReya were smiling. Sachin was also surprised, but hugged her back in front everyone. Abhijeet cleared his throat so they separated.**_

_**Abhijeet- **__Mujhe aaj Daya aur Shreya ke liye bahut bura lag raha hai yaar._

_**DaReya- **__Kyun?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Arre yaar, yeh Sachin aur Purvi ne toh hug bhi kar liya, lekin tum dono..._

_**Daya- **__Humne bhi ki hai._

_**Sachin- **__Really? Kab sir?_

_**Daya- **__Barish mein._

_**All- **__Barish mein?_

_**Shreya(to Daya)-**__ Sir, aap kya keh rahe hain? Aur woh bhi sabke saamne?_

_**Daya- **__Kuch nahi hoga Shreya. Yeh sab hamare apne hain. Aur agar Sachin aur Purvi sabke saamne hug kar sakte hain toh hum kyun nahi? Chalo hum bhi hug karte hain._

_**Shreya- **__Yeh aap kya keh rahe hain sir?_

_**Daya-**__ Arre yaar. Iss mein sarmane wali kya baat hai? Hamari shaadi hone wali hai._

_**Shreya- **__Lekin..._

_**Before she could say any further, he hugged her. Everyone smiled seeing that and Shreya was completely shocked.**_

_**Shreya(thinking)- **__Pata nahi inhe kya ho gaya hai. Abhi thodi der pehle toh mujhse dur bhag rahe the, lekin abhi... Any ways, koi baat nahi. Ek hug se kuch nahi hoga._

_**She hugged him back and she was smiling while hugging him. She felt very different while being in his hug. In fact, she liked being in his hug.**_

_**Daya(thinking)- **__Main jaanta hu Shreya ki tum yeh sab nahi chahti, lekin maine yeh sab sirf Abhijeet ko muskurate huye dekhne ke liye liya hai. Sirf Abhijeet hi nahi, hama saath dekh kar sab muskura henge. I am sorry._

_**They separated and all were still smiling.**_

_**Abhijeet- **__Chalo Tarika hum bhi hug karte hain._

_**Tarika- **__Kyun?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Kyun ka matlab kya hai tumhara? Pehle Sachin aur Purvi ne hug kiya aur ab toh Daya aur Shreya ne hi kardi._

_**Tarika- **__Toh?_

_**Abhijeet-**__ Toh hama bhi hug karna chahiye na._

_**Tarika- **__Baat toh sahi hai, lekin sabke saamne?_

_**Abhijeet**__- Inn sabne bhi toh sabke saamne hi kiya hai na?_

_**Tarika- **__Accha thik hai._

_**AbhiRika hugged each other while smiling.**_

_**Purvi- **__Ab toh sabne hug kar liya na?_

_**Sachin- **__Kyun?_

_**Purvi- **__Main bhuk ke mare marre ja rahi hu aur aap sabko hug ki padhi hai._

_**Daya- **__Bhuk toh mujhe bhi lag rahi hai._

_**Sachin-**__ Ab Purvi ka banaya hua khana toh hum kha nahi sakte toh Tarika aur Shreya ka banaya hua khana khate hain._

_**Purvi- **__Jaldi chaliye._

_**Everyone again went to the dining table and eat the food.**_

_**Daya(while eating)-**__ Khana bahut tasty hai._

_**Abhijeet- **__Ek kiss toh banta hai na?_

_**Daya- **__Abhijeet, ab tum phir se shuru ho gaye?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Maine kya kiya yaar?_

_**Daya- **__Tum jaante ho ki woh sab anjane mein hua tha toh tum baar baar wohi baat kyun kar rahe ho?_

_**Abhijeet-**__ Oh god Daya. Tum toh mujhe jaante hona?_

_**Daya- **__Jaanta hu._

_**Purvi- **__Kaash mein bhi itna hi accha khana banana jaan pati._

_**Shreya- Tarika aur main hain na Purvi. Hum tumhe sikha denge.**_

_**Sachin- **__It's OK Shreya. Main Purvi ko sikha dunga._

_**Purvi- **__Aap khana banana jaante hain?_

_**Sachin- **__Of course._

_**Purvi- **__Mujhe nahi lagta._

_**Sachin- **__Aaj ki nahi, lekin kal hi dinner mere ghar pe thik hai?_

_**Tarika- **__Tumne sirf Purvi ko invite kiya hai ya hama bhi Sachin?_

_**Sachin- **__Aap sab ko. Kal ka dinner hum mere ghar per aur mere haatho se bana hua khana kha kar karenge._

_**Daya- **__OK._

_**Sachin- **__Aur Purvi agar tum sikhna chahti ho toh thoda jaldi aana._

_**Daya- **__Ha ha hum Purvi ko jandi bhej dengi. Romance ke liye time bhi toh milna chahiye na tum dono ko._

_**Purvi- **__Romance?_

_**Shreya- **__Ha. _

_**Sachin-**__ Romance aur woh bhi Purvi se? You must be kidding._

_**Daya- **__Kyun? Tum dono girlfriend boyfriend hona?_

_**Purvi- **__Lagta hai ab kuch jyada hi ho gaya hai._

_**Shreya- **__Matlab?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Matlab yeh ki Sachin aur Purvi ek dusre se pyaar nahi karte._

_**DaReya- **__Kya?_

_**Abhijeet-**__ Ha. Hum sabne tum dono ke saamne acting ki thi taaki tum dono ko yeh eshaas ho ki kahin na kahin tum dono ek dusre se pyaar karne lage ho._

_**Daya- **__Hama yeh sab pata hai Abhijeet._

_**Shreya- **__Aur hama yeh bhi pata hai ki Sachin sir aur Purvi ek dusre se pyaar nahi karte._

_**Purvi-**__ Lekin aap dono ne anjaan bane ki acting kyun ki?_

_**Daya- **__Humne soch ki agar tum sab acting kar sakte ho toh hum kyun nahi._

_**Tarika- **__Matlab ab koi kisise bhi naraz nahi hai right?_

_**Shreya- **__Naraz kis baat ki Tarika? Aap sabne jo bhi kiye woh hamare liye hi toh kiya._

_**Daya- **__Ha._

_**Abhijeet-**__ OK OK. Ab sab thik ho gaya hai toh sab apna apna khana khaho. _

_**All- **__Ha._

_**After some minutes, everyone finished eating and came to sitting room, but ACP call Abhijeet.**_

_**On Phone**_

_**Abhijeet- **__Yes, sir._

_**ACP- **__Abhijeet, tum sab abhi kaha ho?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Hum sab hamare per hain sir._

_**ACP- **__Accha hua. Ek case report hua hai toh tum sab abhi aaho._

_**Abhijeet- **__OK sir. Hum abhi aate hain._

_**Abhijeet disconneted the call.**_

_**Daya- **__Kya hua?_

_**Abhijeet-**__ Bureau mein ek case aaya hai._

_**Daya- **__Toh aaj ki masti khatam ho gayi. _

_**Abhijeet- **__Ha, chalo._

_**DaReya, SachVi and Abhijeet went to Bureau and Tarika went to forensic lab. The case was little difficult to understand so it didn't get solved on that day.**_

_**Next Day, In Bureau**_

_**ACP-**__ Case ka kya hua Daya?_

_**Daya- **__Sir, woh Sachin, Purvi aur Abhijeet gaye hain forensic report lane._

_**ACP- **__Aur kuch pata chala ki woh mujrim kaha rehta hai?_

_**Daya**__- Hum yaha gaye the sir, lekin woh waha nahi tha._

_**ACP- **__Iska matlab kuch toh gadbad hai. _

_**In Forensic Lab**_

_**Abhijeet and SachVi entered the lab.**_

_**Abhijeet- **__Ha toh Dr. Tarika kya pata chala?_

_**Dr. Salunkhe- **__Arre Abhijeet. Lab mein aate hi Dr. Tarika? Hum bhi hain yaha __**bhai.**_

_**Abhijeet- **__I am sorry Dr. saab. Ha toh bataiye ki kya pata chala hai?_

_**Dr. Salunkhe- **__Abhijeet, iss aadmi ki plastic surgery hui thi. Karib ek saal pehle. Aur ek baat._

_**Abhijeet- **__Kya?_

_**Dr. Salunkhe**__- Yeh baat maine pata nahi ki. Yeh baat Tumhari Dr. Tarika ne pata ki hai._

_**Abhijeet-**__ Mujhe toh laga hi tha ki yeh Dr. Tarika ne hi pata kiya hoga. Kyunki unke alaba toh aur koi yeh pata laga hi nahi sakta._

_**Tarika smiled while as Sachvi, bur Dr. Salunkhe became mad.**_

_**Abhijeet- **__Sorry Dr. Saab. Main toh bas aise hi... Aap toh jaante hi hain mujhe._

_**Dr. Salunkhe-**__ Main tumhe acchi taara se jaanta hu._

_**Sachin- **__Aur kya pata chala hai?_

_**Dr. Salunkhe told them about the case and Abhijeet and SachVi went back to the Bureau. **_

_**After Some Hours, In Bureau**_

_**ACP-**__ Daya tum aur Shreya couple banke jaho._

_**DaReya- **__Kyun?_

_**Both DaReya looked at each other.**_

_**ACP- **__Matlab?_

_**Daya- **__Nahi sir. Kuch nahi__**. **_

_**ACP-**__ Toh tum dono uss chawl mein jaho._

_**DaReya- **__OK sir._

_**ACP- **__Aur ha, dhan rakna kisi ko pata nahi chalna chahiye ki tum dono CID officers ho._

_**Daya- **__OK sir._

_**At Chawl**_

_**DaReya were dressed like a married couple. Both of them were feeling odd, but it was there job so they had to do it. Both on them entered a room and Daya was too tired so he dicided to sit on a chair, but as soon as he sat, they chair broke down. He fell down and Shreya started laughing like crazy. Daya looked at her confusingly, but smiled after seeing her laughing.**_

_**Daya- **__Yaha main iss halat mein hu aur tum has rahi ho?_

_**Shreya- **__Sorry._

_**Daya- **__Mujhe uthao yaar._

_**Shreya- **__Accha thik hai._

_**Shreya gave her hand for him to get up. She tried hard, but because of Daya's weight, she fell on him. Both of them were shocked and looked at each other. They were very close to each other and were lost. And now there were not Purvi or Abhijeet to disturb them. In every seconds, they were coming closer and closer. And finally, they locked their lips with each other's, but both of them were unknown about what is happening. After some minutes, Daya heard some noise from outside and came to the reality. He became shocked after realizing that he is kissing her. He jerked her and Shreya was also shocked. Shreya was not shocked by Daya's behavior, in fact she was shocked by her own act. She get up and Daya also get up from the floor.**_

_**Daya(thinking)- **__Oh god yeh kya ho gaya mujhse? Main aisa kaise kar sakta hu. Shreya kya sochegi mere bare mein._

_**Shreya(thinking)- **__Yeh maine kya kar diya bhagwan? Main aisa kar hi kaise sakti hu? Yeh sach hai ki hamari shaadi hone wali hai, lekin hum ek dusre se pyaar nahi karte aur phir bhi yeh sab hua. Pata nahi Daya sir kya sochenge mere bare mein._

_**Both of them looked at each other, but couldn't smile. And after some hours, the case get solved and they went to Bureau, but were not talking to each other.**_

_**In Bureau**_

_**ACP-**__ Finally case solve ho gaya._

_**Abhijeet- **__Ha sir._

_**Sachin- **__Sir, kya main abhi ghar ja sakta hu?_

_**ACP- **__Kyun?_

_**Sachin- **__Sir, woh aaj mere ghar per dinner hai._

_**ACP- **__Dinner?_

_**Sachin- **__Ha sir aur aap sab ko aana hai._

_**Purvi-**__ Sir, main bhi Sachin sir ke saath jahu._

_**ACP-**__ Tumhare ghar per bhi dinner hai kya?_

_**Purvi- **__Nahi sir woh kya hai na ki main khana banana nahi jaanti toh Sachin sir ne kaha hai ki woh mujhe sikha denge._

_**ACP-**__ Tum khana banana nahi jaanti?_

_**Purvi- **__Nahi sir._

_**ACP- **__Toh hamesha kaun banata hai?_

_**Purvi- **__Kaam karne wali banati hai sir._

_**Sachin- **__Woh hi toh sir. Purvi ab badi ho gayi hai aur kuch hi dino mein uski shaadi bhi ho jayegi toh usse khana banana toh sikhna hoga na? _

_**Abhijeet- **__Ha ha Sachin. Bilkul thik baat kahi tumne._

_**Sachin- **__Lekin ek problem hai._

_**Abhijeet- **__Kya?_

_**Sachin-**__ Purvi se shaadi karke marna kaun chahega?_

_**Purvi- **__Aapka matlab kya hai?_

_**Sachin- **__Yehi ki tum bahut hi ajib type ki ladki ho._

_**Purvi- **__Arre kisi aur ki zaroorat hi kya hai. Aap hain na, main aaphi se shaadi karlungi._

_**Sachin- **__What? Maybe in your dream._

_**Purvi- **__Future mein kya ho, kisse pata? Jeevan mein kab, kaise, kya ho kisiko pata nahi hota. Main sach keh rahi hu na Shreya?_

_**Shreya was lost in her thought and Daya also. Both of them were still thinking about the kiss. Purvi came and shook both of them.**_

_**Purvi-**__ Aap dono ko ho kya gaya hai? Main kabse bula rahi hu, lekin koi reaction nahi._

_**Shreya- **__Sorry woh main..._

_**Purvi-**__ Kya soch rahi thi? Aur Daya sir, aap kya soch rahe the?_

_**Daya- **__Kuch nahi Purvi, bas aise hi._

_**Purvi- **__Main jaanti hu ki aap kya soch rahe the aur Shreya kya soch rahi thi._

_**Shreya- **__Kya?_

_**Purvi- **__Tum Daya sir ke bare mein soch rahi thi aur sir tumhare bare mein. Am i right or am i right?_

_**DaReya- **__Right..._

_**Both DaReya looked at each other surprisingly and others smiled.**_

_**DaReya- **__Matlab nahi._

_**Daya- **__Tum galat ho Purvi._

_**Purvi- **__Agar main galat hu toh bataiye, aap kya soch rahe the?_

_**Daya- **__Main case ke bare mein soch raha tha._

_**Abhijeet-**__ Lekin Daya, case toh kab ka solve ho chuka hai._

_**ACP- **__Ha._

_**Daya- **__Case solve ho gaya?_

_**Sachin-**__ Ha sir. Aur aaphi ke wajase toh hua hai._

_**Daya- **__Accha?_

_**Purvi- **__Aapko ho kya gaya hai sir?_

_**Daya- **__Pata nahi. Lekin bahut hi ajib feel ho raha hai._

_**Abhijeet-**__ Kahin tumhe pyaar toh nahi ho gaya?_

_**Daya- **__Pyaar?_

_**Sachin- **__Ha sir. Mujhe bhi yehi lagta hai._

_**Daya- **__Lekin main kisi se pyaar nahi karta._

_**ACP- **__Daya, hum sabko pata hai ki tum Shreya se pyaar karne lage ho._

_**Daya- **__Nahi sir, aisa nahi hai._

_**Abhijeet- **__Tum jitna bhi jhut kyun naa bolo, lekin sach, sach hota hai aur tumhe yeh baat acchi taara se pata hai. Aur sirf tumhi nahi Shreya bhi tumse pyaar karne lagi hai._

_**Shreya-**__ Nahi sir. Aisi baat nahi hai._

_**Sachin- **__Of course aisi hi baat hai._

_**Purvi- **__Ha. Aur mujhe toh yeh samaj mein nahi aata ki jab aap dono ki shaadi hone wali hai toh pyaar ka izhaar karne mein kya problem hai?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Ha._

_**Sachin- **__Pyaar karna guna nahi hai._

_**ACP- **__Ek minute. Tum sab yeh baat chodo aur ghar jaho. Aur Sachin khana acche se banana._

_**Sachin-**__ Aap chinta mat kijiye sir. Khana itna tasty hoga ki aap apna haath chatte reh jahenge._

_**Purvi- **__Kya aap sach mein itna accha khana banate hain?_

_**Sachin-**__ Of course. Aur agar tumhe sikhna hai toh chalo mere saath._

_**Purvi- **__Ha ha chaliye._

_**Sachin- **__Aap sab aana._

_**All- **__Ha._

_**SachVi went to Sachin's house and all others went to their own house.**_

_**So what will happen next? Will DaReya ever realize that they started loving each other? Will Sachin teach Purvi how to cook? What do you think will happen?**_

_**A/N- So what do you think about the chapter? Do you liked it? If you do, then please do review. Maybe, the kissing scene is little wired, but i still wrote it, hoping you will like it. I really need reviews to continue the story. If i don't get much reviews, then the story will end soon. Decision is yours. Do you want the story or not? Please tell me. PLEASE REVIEW.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N- Thanks to those who reviewed, but i am very sad seeing number of reviews. What is happening guys? If it's getting boring then tell me, but please review so i can know you thought.**_

* * *

_**In Duo's House**_

_**Duo were getting ready to go to Sachin's house, but Daya was still thinking about the kiss. Abhijeet bacame confused seeing him in deep thought so he shook him.**_

_**Abhijeet- **__Kya baat hai Daya? Tum kya soch rahe ho?_

_**Daya- **__Nahi...K uch nahi._

_**Abhijeet- **__Tum mujhse jhut nahi bol sakte Daya. Main jaanta hu kuch toh baat hai. Tum Bureua mein bhi kahin khoye huye the aur Shreya bhi. Batao, kya baat hai?_

_**Daya- **__Abhijeet woh..._

_**Abhijeet- **__Bolo._

_**Daya- **__Main nahi bata sakta._

_**Abhijeet- **__Tumhe batana hoga._

_**Daya- **__Personal hai._

_**Abhijeet-**__ Tum kabse mujhse apni personal baatain chupane lage?_

_**Daya- **__Nahi Abhijeet aisa nahi hai. Kuch nahi hua hai._

_**Abhijeet- **__Tumhe meri kasam._

_**Daya- **__Abhijeet woh..._

_**Abhijeet- **__Ab bata bhi do yaar._

_**Daya told him about the kiss and Abhijeet smiled.**_

_**Daya- **__Yaha itna bada problem hai aur tum muskura rahe ho?_

_**Abhijeet-**__ Yeh toh acchi baat hai Daya._

_**Daya- **__Acchi baat? Tum uss be matlab ki kiss ko accha keh rahe ho?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Woh be matlab nahi hai Daya. Kiss pyaar ka chinh hoti hai._

_**Daya-**__ Nahi Abhijeet. Woh pyaar vyaar kuch nahi tha. Woh toh bas accidentally ho gaya tha._

_**Abhijeet- **__Tum jo socho, lekin yeh pyaar hi hai. Accha ek baat batao, kya tumne aaj tak aise kiss kiya hai?_

_**Daya-**__ Yeh kaisa sawal hai? Tum mujhe jaante hona ki mujhe yeh sab pasand nahi hai._

_**Abhijeet- **__Wohi toh main keh raha hu. Tumne kisi aur ke saath woh sab nahi kiya kyunki tum unhe pyaar nahi karte the. Accidentally hi sahi, lekin tumne Shreya ke saath woh sab kiya na._

_**Daya- **__Ha toh?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Baat ko samjo Daya. Tum Shreya se pyaar karte ho aur Shreya bhi tumse pyaar karti hai._

_**Daya-**__ Nahi. Koi kisi se pyaar nahi karta. Aur tum jo bhi kaho, lekin sach yehi hai ki main Shreya se pyaar nahi karta aur naahi Shreya mujhse karti hai._

_**Abhijeet-**__ Toh thik hai. Tumhe meri baat nahi maani hai na toh thik hai, lekin tumhe jaldi hi realize ho jayega._

_**Daya- **__We'll see._

_**Abhijeet- **__We'll see._

_**In ACP's House, At Shreya's Room**_

_**Shreya was also getting ready to go to Sachin's house for the dinner, but she was remembering the kissing scene every movements. She tried hard to forget all that, but failed.**_

_**Shreya(to herself)- **__Yeh mujhe ho kya gaya hai? Aur uss waqt kya ho gaya tha? Main cha kar bhi uss pal ko bhul nahi pa rahi hu, lekin kyun? Kya hai uss mein jo main cha kar bhi usse bhula nahi pa rahi hu. Woh kiss toh bas accidentally ho gaya tha, lekin mujhe itna fark kyun pad raha hai? Kahin mujhe sach mein Daya sir se pyaar toh nahi ho gaya? Arre nahi nahi. Yeh nahi ho sakta. Agar main unse pyaar hi nahi karti toh maine unhe kiss kyun kiya? Oh god, kya hone wala hai mere saath? Ek pal ke liye maan liya ki main unse pyaar karti hu, lekin kya woh mujhse pyaar karte hain? Nahi! Nahi karte woh mujhse pyaar aur unno ne yeh baat baar baar kahi hai. Jo hona tha woh ho chuka hai magar ab mein kabhi apna control kho nahi sakti. Kabhi nahi._

_**In Sachin's House**_

_**Sachin was cook the dinner and Purvi was looking at him cooking.**_

_**Sachin- **__Purvi, zara mujhe woh masala dena._

_**Purvi- **__Ha._

_**He was asking for spice, but she gave him the salt.**_

_**Sachin- **__Maine masala maga hai namak nahi._

_**Purvi- **__Mujhe pata hai._

_**Sachin- **__Agar pata hai toh masala ke jaghe mujhe yeh namak kyun de rahi ho?_

_**Purvi- **__Woh kya hai na sir. Jabse hum yaha aaye hain, aap sirf khana hi bana rahe hain. Aur mujhe aap mujhse ladaai karte huye jyada acche lagte hain._

_**Sachin- **__Main ladaai iss liye nahi karta taaki tum mujhe pasand karo. Aur ha, tum mujhse dur hi raha karo. _

_**Purvi- **__Kyun?_

_**Sachin- **__Agar tumhe mujhse pyaar ho gaya toh tum kya rahogi? Meri toh already girlfriend hai aur main tumse pyaar bhi nahi kar sakta. Aur ha, kal jo kiya na woh ab kabhi mat karna._

_**Purvi- **__Kal kya kiya maine? Kahin aap uss hug ki baat toh nahi kar rahe hain?_

_**Sachin- **__Hug is fine, lekin tum ab kabhi mera jhoota khana mat khana. _

_**Purvi- **__Kyun?_

_**Sachin- **__Kya tumhe yeh bhi pata nahi hai ki jhoota khane se pyaar badhta hai?_

_**Purvi- **__Pata toh tha, lekin uss waqt maine kuch nahi socha. Waise ek baat batau?_

_**Sachin- **__Batao._

_**Purvi- **__Aap naraz toh nahi honge na?_

_**Sachin- **__Nahi honga. Batao._

_**Purvi- **__Aap mujhe acche lagne lage hain._

_**Sachin- **__What? Tum aise soch bhi kaise sakti ho yaar? Maine aaj tak tumhe uss nazar se dekha bhi nahi hai._

_**Purvi- **__Main toh bas apni dil ki baat keh rahi hu. Aur aapne kaha tha ki aap naraz nahi honge._

_**Sachin- **__Ha, lekin mujhe pata nahi tha ki tum aisi baat bologi._

_**Meanwhile, Outside Sachin's House**_

_**Duo and Tarika reached Sachin's house and parked the car. They were about to bell the door, but Abhijeet saw ACP and Shreya and they waited for them. ACP and Shreya also came the door. DaReya looked at each other and smiled lightly in front everyone. Abhijeet looked at both of them and smiled.**_

_**Abhijeet- **__Kaisi ho Shreya?_

_**Shreya- **__Main thik hu sir._

_**Abhijeet- **__Mujhe laga ki saayad koi unexpected chiz hui hai._

_**Tarika- **__Matlab?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Matlab main tumhe bad mein bata dunga._

_**Shreya- **__Nahi sir. Aisi koi baat nahi hai._

_**Abhijeet- **__Daya, sach mein koi baat nahi hai na?_

_**Daya- **__Abhijeet, tum phir se..._

_**ACP- **__Ab yeh sab baatain chodo aur andar chalo._

_**All- **__Ha._

_**Abhijeet belled the door and Sachin opened the door while smiling. Everyone came inside and sat.**_

_**Sachin- **__Mujhe sach mein bahut accha laga ki aap sab aaye._

_**ACP- **__Hum toh aa gaye, lekin yeh Freddy aur Nikhil kaha hain?_

_**Sachin- **__Sir, Freddy ne phone kiya tha aur woh keh raha tha ki bhabhi ji ki tabiyat kuch kharab hai toh woh nahi aa raha. _

_**Abhijeet- **__Aur Nikhil?_

_**Sachin-**__ Nikhil ke sir mein dard hai._

_**Tarika- **__How sad na? Hum yaha sab mil ke enjoy karne aaye hain aur woh ghar per aur woh bhi bimar._

_**Purvi- **__Tension mat lo Tarika. Agar tum bhi tension logi toh tumhara bhi sir mein dard hone lagega._

_**Abhijeet- **__Ha Tarika._

_**Sachin-**__ Waise Daya sir, aapko aur Shreya ko kya ho gaya hai? Aap dono kuch bol kyun nahi rahe hain?_

_**Daya- **__Kuch nahi hua hai Sachin. Bas aise hi._

_**Shreya- **__Ha sir. Bas aise hi._

_**Abhijeet- **__Sachin dinner ready toh hai na?_

_**Sachin- **__Ha sir._

_**Tarika- **__Toh chalo na khate hain. Bahut bhuk lagi hai._

_**Purvi- **__Ha, mujhe bhi bahut bhuk lagi hai._

_**Sachin- **__Tumhe toh hamesha hi bhuk lagti hai. Maine kitni baar kaha hai ki dite karo, lekin tumhe toh hamesha khane hi padi hoti hai._

_**Purvi- **__Ab chaliye bhi na._

_**Sachin- **__Aur ha, main phir se keh raha hu ki mera jhoota khana mat khana. _

_**Daya- **__Arre kyun Sachin?_

_**Sachin- **__Arre jhoota khane se pyaar badhta hai aur main nahi chahta hi Purvi aur mere bich mein pyaar vyaar ho._

_**Abhijeet- **__Ek minute. Agar jhoota khane se pyaar badta hai toh kiss karne se toh bahut jyada pyaar badhta hoga na._

_**Sachin- **__Ha sir._

_**Both DaReya looked at each other and Abhijeet again smiled seeing tham.**_

_**Purvi- **__Arre aap dono kya bol rahe hain? Kiss toh gal per kiya jaata hai na toh gal jhoota kaise ho sakta hai._

_**Sachin- **__Sab sach kehte hain. Tum sach mein bachi hi ho. Sirf dekhne mein badi ho magar tumhara dimag bachi jaisa hi hai. _

_**ACP- **__Ab tum dono phir se shuru mat ho jaho. Hama bhuk lag rahi hai._

_**Sachin- **__Sab kuch ready hai sir. Aap sab rukiye mein abhi aata hu._

_**Abhijeet- **__Kaha ja rahe ho?_

_**Sachin-**__ Sir, woh store room mein kuch plates hain. _

_**Purvi- **__Store room mein kyun?_

_**Sachin- **__Main yaha akele rehta hu toh extra plates maine store room mein rakka hai._

_**Abhijeet(thinking)- **__Yehi mauka hai Abhijeet. Agar Daya aur Shreya ko kuch bahane banake store room mein bhej diya jaye toh unn dono ko baat karni hi hogi._

_**Sachin- **__Main abhi aaya._

_**Abhijeet- **__Ek minute ruko._

_**Sachin- **__Ji sir._

_**Abhijeet- **__Dekho Sachin, mujhe bahut bhuk lag rahi hai. Kitchen mein jitne bhi plates hain, main unhi mein se ek mein khana khalunga._

_**Sachin- **__Lekin sir kitchen mein sirf ek ya do hi plates hain. Woh kya hai na kabhi kabhi meri girlfriend aati hai toh hum saath mein khate hain varna main sirf ek hi rakta._

_**Abhijeet- **__Toh main..._

_**Purvi- **__Wait! Apki girlfrined?_

_**Sachin-**__ Maine kaha tha na ki meri girlfriend hai._

_**Purvi- **__Lekin mujhe toh laga tha ki aap bas mazak kar rahe honge._

_**Sachin- **__You are wrong._

_**Abhijeet-**__ Woh main yeh keh raha tha ki main uss ek mein hi kha lunga toh tum mujhe jaldi se khana do._

_**Sachin- **__Toh thik hai sir. Purvi tum store room mein ja kar plates le kar aaho._

_**Purvi- **__OK sir._

_**Abhijeet- **__Nahi._

_**Sachin- **__Kyun sir?_

_**Abhijeet-**__ Purvi bachi hai. Agar andar kuch tod pod kar diya toh._

_**Sachin- **__Sir, woh itni bhi bachi nahi hai._

_**Abhijeet- **__Nahi Sachin. Accha Daya tum jaho._

_**Daya- **__Main?_

_**Purvi- **__Ha, aap jaiye._

_**Daya- **__Thik hai._

_**Abhijeet- **__Ek minute._

_**Daya- **__Ab kya hai?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Saayad tum plates ko dekh nahi pahoge. Shreya, tum Daya ke saath jaho._

_**Shreya- **__Lekin sir, main..._

_**Abhijeet- **__Kya tum mere liye itna bhi nahi kar sakti?_

_**Shreya- **__OK sir._

_**DaReya went toward store room and all were confused by Abhijeet's drama.**_

_**ACP- **__Yeh sab kya tha Abhijeet?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Sir, main bas Daya aur Shreya ko saath rak raha hu._

_**Sachin- **__Sir, chaliye._

_**Abhijeet- **__Kaha?_

_**Sachin- **__Khana khane?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Mein toh bas acting kar raha tha. Hum sab saath mein khalenge. Waise tumne plates store room mein rak kar accha kiya. Kam se kam ab Daya aur Shreya saath mein toh hain._

_**Purvi-**__ Main bathroom ja kar aati hu._

_**Sachin- **__Toh jaho na kisse suna rahi ho._

_**Purvi- **__Ja rahi hu._

_**Purvi went while giving him an anger look, which made everyone smiled.**_

_**In Store Room**_

_**DaReya entered the room and looked at all the things.**_

_**Daya- **__Ab yeh plates kaha hain?_

_**Shreya(pointing toward plates)- **__Sir, saayad yaha hain._

_**Daya- **__Ha._

_**Daya was about to go to brounght the plates, but a glass was on the floor and he stepped on the glass. He had shoes on, but Shreya thought he got hurt and ran to him.**_

_**Shreya- **__Sir, aap thik toh hain na?_

_**Daya- **__Ha, main thik hu._

_**Shreya-**__ OK sir... Aap plates le kar aaiye, main isse uthati hu nahi toh kisi ko chot lag jahegi._

_**Daya- **__Nahi. Agar tumhare haath kat gaya toh?_

_**Shreya- **__Aap chinta mat kijiye sir._

_**Daya- **__Thik hai._

_**Daya went to got the plates and Shreya was picking the glass, but she cutted her hand. She tried to hid it from Daya, but he noticed it.**_

_**Daya- **__Maine kaha tha na ki kat jayega. Dekha, kat gaya na? Itna khoon nikal raha hai. _

_**Shreya-**__ Nahi sir. Yeh toh bas choti se chot hai. Aapko chinta karne ki zaroorat nahi hai._

_**Daya- **__Choti si? Tumhe dekhi nahi deta kya? Itna khoon aa raha hai._

_**He took out his handkerchief and wrapped around her hand. She was looking at him while smiling. But, just then she remembered the kissing scene and stopped smiling. Daya looked at her and became confused seeing her full of tears.**_

_**Daya- **__Tum ro kyun rahi ho? Jyada dard ho raha hai kya?_

_**Shreya- **__Main iss chot ki wajase ro nahi rahi hu sir._

_**Daya- **__Toh phir kya hua?_

_**Shreya- **__Pata nahi sir kya hua hai, lekin bahut ajib feel ho raha hai. Mujhe kabhi aisa feeling nahi hui, lekin ab..._

_**Daya- **__Matlab?_

_**Shreya- **__Matlab hi toh nahi pata sir. _

_**Meanwhile, on the other hand, Purvi was coming after using the bathroom, but saw a store room's door open. She thought it as a guest room and locked the door from outside. **_

_**Daya- **__Plates mil gaye hain ab chalo._

_**Shreya- **__Ji._

_**They were about to go, but when Daya tried to open the door it didn't open. Since, it was locked from outside.**_

_**Shreya- **__Kya hua sir?_

_**Daya- **__Lagta hai darvaja bahar se locked hai._

_**Shreya- **__Kya?_

_**Daya- **__Ha._

_**Shreya- **__Ab hum kya karenge?_

_**Daya- **__Main tod deta hu._

_**Shreya- **__Thik hai._

_**Daya tried to break the door, but it doesn't broke.**_

_**Shreya- **__Kya hua sir?_

_**Daya- **__Nahi ho raha._

_**Shreya- **__Aap toh sab darvaje todte hain na?_

_**Daya- **__Ha, lekin yeh darvaja kuch alag hai. _

_**Shreya- **__Aapne kuch khaya nahi hai na toh saayad aap mein energy kam ho gayi hai._

_**Daya- **__Nahi. Aisa nahi hai._

_**Shreya- **__Toh saayad bhagwan hi nahi chahte ki yeh darvaja khule._

_**Daya- **__Lekin, yaha toh garam bhi bahut jyada hai._

_**Shreya- **__Aapko garmi ho rahi hai?_

_**Daya- **__Ha._

_**Shreya-**__ Lekin sir, mujhe garmi nahi ho rahi hai._

_**Daya- **__Aisa kaise ho sakta hai. Hum dono hi insaan hain._

_**Shreya- **__Insaan toh hain sir, lekin aap mujhse mote hain._

_**Daya- **__Kya? Tumne mujhe mota kaha?_

_**Shreya- **__Lekin sach toh yehi hai na sir ki aap mujhse mote hain._

_**Daya- **__Dekho ab bahut ho gaya. Main tumhe kuch kehta nahi, lekin iska matlab yeh nahi ki tum kuch bhi bol sakti ho. Mere piche hazaron ladkiya bhagti hain._

_**Shreya- **__Oh really?_

_**Daya- **__Aur tum apne aapko bahut patli samajti hona?_

_**Shreya- **__Main patli hi hu._

_**Daya- **__Lagta hai tumne kabhi apne aapko dekha nahi hai. Tum bhi moti hi ho._

_**Shreya- "**__Bhi"? Matlab, aap maante hain na ki aap mote hain._

_**Daya- **__Hmmmm._

_**Shreya smiled and on the other hand, all were waiting for DaReya.**_

_**In Sitting Room**_

_**Tarika- **__Yeh Daya aur Shreya kaha reh gaye yaar. _

_**Abhijeet- **__Romance mein busy honge._

_**Sachin- **__Thoda wait karte hain._

_**All- **__Ha._

_**In Store Room**_

_**Shreya- **__Ab toh mujhe bhi garmi ho rahi hai. _

_**Daya-**__ Matlab, tum maanti hona ki tum bhi moti ho?_

_**Shreya- **__Ha... Sir, yeh darvaja lock kisne kiya hoga?_

_**Daya- **__Saayad Abhijeet ne. _

_**Shreya- **__Woh aisa kyun karenge?_

_**Daya- **__Tum nahi samjogi._

_**It was became more and more hot so Daya removed his shirt. Shreya became shocked seeing that.**_

_**Shreya- **__Sir, yeh aap kya kar rahe hain?_

_**Daya- **__Tum mujhe aise pehli baar nahi dekh rahi ho. Uss din bhi tumne mujhe shirt ke bina dekha tha._

_**Shreya- **__Ha, lekin..._

_**Daya- **__Aur shaadi ke bad toh yeh sab chalta rehta hai._

_**Shreya- **__Shaadi?_

_**Daya moved close to her and she became shocked. He was coming more and more closer and she was becaming more shocked. He came really close to her and she started thinking in differnt way.**_

_**Shreya(thinking)- **__Yeh karne kya wale hain? Kahin kiss... Arre nahi nahi Shreya. Aisa soch na bhi galat hai._

_**Daya saw her thinking and smiled. She looked at him and smiled lightly.**_

_**So what is Daya going to do? Is Shreya right by thinking he is going to kiss her again? What do you think the truth is?**_

_**A/N- Hope you liked the chapter. Please tell me what do you think. I will only post another chapter when the number of reviews cross 330. I would never demand this, but you guys made me do it. SO PLEASE REVIEW.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N- Thank you so much for the reviews guys. I am happy that you all reviewed in previous chapter and expecting the same in this chapter also or more. Hope you will like this chapter also. Sorry for spelling mistakes.**_

* * *

_**She was thinking that he will kiss her, but he reached his hand and picked up an old fan from her behind.**_

_**Shreya-**__ Oh toh aap fan nikal rahe the?_

_**Daya- **__Toh tumhe kya laga ki main tumhe..._

_**Shreya- **__Nahi nahi. Aisi baat nahi._

_**Daya-**__ Ab plug dhundo, varna hum yahi marr jahenge._

_**Shreya- **__Ji._

_**They found a plug and turned on the fan. **_

_**In Sitting Room**_

_**Purvi- **__Kitni der ho gayi, lekin abhi tak bhi woh dono nahi aaye._

_**Sachin- **__Main check karta hoon, saayad koi problem hogi._

_**Abhijeet- **__Ha jaho._

_**Sachin went to store room and saw the door locked from outside. He opened the door and DaReya ran to him.**_

_**Daya- **__Thank you Sachin, tum aa gaye varna hum toh marr hi jaate._

_**Sachin- **__Lekin darvaja lock kisne liya?_

_**Shreya- **__Hama nahi pata sir. _

_**Sachin-**__ Accha ab yaha se chalte hain. Yaha bahut garmi hai._

_**Daya- **__Woh toh hai._

_**They went to sitting room and all became shocked seeing Daya shirtless. Sachin didn't care about that as he knew what had happened.**_

_**Abhijeet- **__Yeh kya hai Daya? Tum aise?_

_**Daya realized that he is shirtless and wore his shirt.**_

_**Daya- **__Ha woh garmi bahut thi._

_**Abhijeet-**__ Ohh. Lekin tum dono ne itni der kyun lagai?_

_**Shreya- **__Sir, woh kisi ne darvaja lock kar diya tha._

_**ACP- **__Aisa kaun karega Shreya? Hum sab toh yahi hain._

_**Purvi- **__Ek minute._

_**Daya- **__Kyun hua?_

_**Purvi- **__Store room kaunsa hai?_

_**Sachin- **__Tumne store room kabhi dekha nahi hai kya?_

_**Purvi**__- Nahi, aisa nahi hai, lekin jab main bathroom se aa rahi thi toh maine ek darvaja khula dekha toh mujhe laga ki woh guest room hoga iss liye maine bahar se band kar diya tha._

_**DaReya- **__What?_

_**Sachin- **__Tum store room aur guest room bhi nahi jaanti?_

_**Purvi- **__Nahi woh..._

_**Sachin- **__Kya woh? Tumhe pata hai, tumhare bachpana ke wajase Daya sir aur Shreya per kya biti?_

_**Daya- **__Sachin tum..._

_**Sachin-**__ Nahi sir. Main maanta hu ki Purvi hum sabse choti hai, lekin itni bhi nahi ki woh kuch jaan naa pahe._

_**Purvi- **__Lekin sir main toh bas..._

_**Sachin- **__Yeh serious hai Purvi. Agar main waha nahi jaata toh kuch bhi ho sakta tha._

_**Purvi-**__ I am sorry sir._

_**ACP- **__Sachin ab chod bhi dona usse. Usne jaan bujh kar nahi kiya hai._

_**Shreya- **__Ha sir._

_**Sachin- **__Any ways, ab khana khate hain._

_**All(except Purvi)- **__Ha._

_**Everyone went and sat on dining table, but Purvi stayed in sitting room. Everyone looked at her and then at Sachin. Everyone knew that she is sad with him, since he scolded her in front everyone.**_

_**Sachin- **__Purvi, meri madat karo na khana serve karne mein._

_**She didn't say anything, but Sachin became worried.**_

_**Sachin- **__Mujhe koi idea de dijiye na please. Mujhe naraz huye insaan ko manana nahi aata._

_**Abhijeet-**__ Tumhi ne usse naraz kiya hai ab tumhi manalo._

_**Sachin- **__Someone please help me._

_**All- **__Sorry!_

_**After hearing sorry from everyone, he went to her, but she turned to other side. All were smiling seeing that from dining table.**_

_**Sachin- **__Purvi..._

_**Purvi- **__Mujhe kisi se koi baat nahi katni hai._

_**Sachin(holding his ears)- **__Sorry Purvi. Please mujhe maaf kardo._

_**Purvi- **__Main kaun hoti hu kisi ko maaf karne wali?_

_**Sachin- **__Meri girlfriend._

_**She looked at him and everyone became confused.**_

_**Purvi- **__Girlfriend?_

_**Sachin**__- Aur nahi toh kya? Tum meri girlfriend hi toh ho._

_**Everyone couldn't wait to ask him questions after hearing that so they also came to sitting room.**_

_**All- **__Girlfriend?_

_**Sachin- **__Ha._

_**Purvi- **__Oh hello. Main aapki girlfriend nahi hu._

_**Sachin- **__Kaise nahi ho? Girl meaning ladki aur friend meaning dost. Tum meri ladki dost ho._

_**All- **__Kya?_

_**Sachin- **__Aur main jis girlfriend ki baat kar raha tha na, woh tumhi ho._

_**Purvi-**__ Lekin main kabhi yaha khana khane aati nahi hu._

_**Sachin- **__Woh toh maine bas tumhe tense karne ke liye bol diya tha._

_**Purvi get up from the sofa and everyone looked at her surprisingly.**_

_**Purvi- **__Iska matlab aapki koi girlfriend nahi hai?_

_**Sachin- **__Tum hona._

_**Purvi-**__ Mera matlab woh dusri wali girlfriend._

_**Sachin- **__Nahi._

_**Purvi started jumping and everyone became confused while Sachin was smiling.**_

_**Abhijeet- **__Ek minute Purvi._

_**Purvi- **__Ji._

_**Abhijeet- **__Tum itni khus kyun ho?_

_**Purvi**__- Pata nahi bhai, lekin bahut khushi ho rahi hai._

_**Daya-**__ Lekin thodi der pehle toh tum naraz thi na?_

_**Purvi- **__Uss waqt yeh pata nahi tha ki Sachin sir ki koi girlfriend nahi hai._

_**Shreya- **__Toh tum iss liye khus ho kyunki Sachin sir ki koi girlfriend nahi hai?_

_**Purvi- **__Ha._

_**Tarika- **__Mamla kuch gadbad hai guys. _

_**Sachin- **__Kuch gadbad nahi hai. Ab khana khate hain._

_**Purvi- **__Ha ha. Bahut bhuk lagi hai._

_**Purvi was the first one to run toward the dining table. Sachin served everyone sat beside Purvi who was eating her food while smiling.**_

_**ACP- **__Sach mein Sachin. Khana bahut accha hai._

_**Sachin- **__Thank you sir._

_**Purvi- **__Ha sir. Sach mein aapne toh mera dil hi jeet liya._

_**Abhijeet- **__Accha toh ek kiss toh banti hai na?_

_**ACP- **__Kiss?_

_**Abhijeet-**__ Ha sir woh Daya ne..._

_**ACP- **__Daya ne kisko kiss kiya?_

_**Daya- **__Nahi sir. Kisi ne kisiko kiss nahi kiya. Abhijeet toh bas aise hi..._

_**Shreya looked at Daya and Abhijeet again smiled seeing them. They did their dinner with a normal chit chat and went to their house.**_

_**The Day Of Marriage.**_

_**ACP had request Shreya's and Tarika's parents to do the marriage at his house as four of them were this children and the parents agreed. The marriage was at ACP's house and Shreya's and Tarika's parents were so happy. All were very happy and were busy in their work.**_

_**In Girls Room**_

_**Purvi was the only one to make Shreya and Tarika ready as all girls were busy with guests. But she was still doing it.**_

_**Purvi- **__Wow! Aaj tum dono ki shaadi! Itni khushi ho rahi hogi na tum dono ko?_

_**Both Tarika and Shreya looked at each other and then Purvi.**_

_**Tarika**__- Khushi bhi ho rahi hai aur dukh bhi._

_**Purvi- **__Kaisi baat kar rahi ho Tarika tum?_

_**Shreya- **__Ha Purvi. Aaj hum apne Maa Baap ko chod kar dusre ghar mein jaa rahe hain toh dukh ho raha hai._

_**Tarika- **__Ha._

_**Purvi**__- Tum dono sach keh rahe ho yaar? Lekin yeh galat hai._

_**Tarika- **__Kya?_

_**Purvi- **__Sare ladke zindagi bhar apne hi ghar per rehte hain toh hum kyun nahi reh sakte?_

_**Shreya- **__Ha Purvi, lekin bhagwan ne aisa hi banaya hai. Hum ladkiyo ko ek na ek din kisi aur ke ghar jaana hi padta hai._

_**Tarika- **__Ha yaar._

_**Purvi- **__Lekin main tum dono ke liye khus hu kyunki tum dono ko bahut acche insaan mile hain. Sab ki kismat itni acchi nahi hoti. Waise tum dono ko Sachin sir kaise lagte hain?_

_**Shreya and Tarika looked at each other smiling.**_

_**Shreya- **__Acche hain... tumhare Sachin sir._

_**Tarika- **__Lekin tumhe yeh kyun pucha?_

_**Purvi- **__Woh kya hai Tarika, mujhe aaj kal Sachin sir acche lagne lage hain. I mean mujhe unke saath hona accha lagta hai._

_**Shreya- **__Kahin tum unse pyaar toh nahi karti?_

_**Purvi- **__Pata nahi, lekin saayad thoda karti bhi hu. Lekin tum dono kisi ko yeh bata na mat aur Sachin sir ko toh bilkul bhi nahi._

_**Tarika- **__Thik hai._

_**Shreya(thinking)- **__Kaash main bhi Purvi ki taara apni dil ki baat kisi se share kar pati. Kaash main bhi keh paati ki main Daya sir se pyaar karti hu. Khaas!_

_**Purvi- **__Any ways, ab jaldi karte hain._

_**Shreya & Tarika- **__Ha._

_**Meanwhile, In Boys Room**_

_**And here, there were three boys for Duo, when girls should need three. Freddy, Sachin and Nikhil, all were helping duo in getting ready. Abhijeet was so happy and Daya was so worried.**_

_**Abhijeet-**__ Aaj main bahut khus hu yaar. Finally aaj hamari shaadi hone wali hai._

_**Daya- **__Tum toh khus ho, lekin mera kya?_

_**Abhijeet-**__ Matlab? Kya tum khus nahi ho?_

_**Daya**__- Waise nahi hai boss, lekin ab..._

_**Sachin- **__Ab Shreya ko aur aapko ek hi room use karna hoga. Aur utna hi nahi ek hi bed per sona hoga._

_**Daya- **__Kya!?_

_**Daya became more worried and all smiled.**_

_**Daya- **__Main yeh sab nahi kar sakta. _

_**Freddy- **__Kyun sir?_

_**Daya- **__Kuch nahi._

_**Nikhil- **__Ab jaldi jaldi karte hain. Time ho raha hai._

_**Abhijeet- **__Ha ha. Jaldi karo, mujhse toh intazaar hi nahi ho raha. Tarika kaisi lag raho hogi._

_**Sachin**__- Mujhe toh darr hai sir ki kahin Purvi Tarika aur Shreya ke saath kuch na karle._

_**Daya- **__Matlab?_

_**Sachin-**__ Matlab woh unn dono ka make up kar rahi hai toh ho sakta hai ki woh kuch gadbad kar de._

_**Abhijeet- **__Aisa kuch nahi hoga Sachin. Tum Purvi per bharosa rakko._

_**Sachin- **__Hope ki kuch gadbad naa ho._

_**Daya- **__Kuch nahi hoga. _

_**After sometimes, the marriage began and when Purvi brought Shreya and Tarika to the mandap and Duo were lost in them. Sachin became surprised because, he was not expecting Purvi to make them so beautiful. And of course, she was also not looking less than anyone. Shreya and Tarika came near Duo, but they were still lost. Tarika knew everything about Abhijeet, but Shreya became confused seeing Daya lost in her. After sometimes, they came to the reality and after some hours, the marriage happily finished. On the other hand, SachVi were standing near each other and Sachin was smiling seeing Purvi. She saw that and became confused.**_

_**Purvi- **__Kya hua sir? Aap aise muskura kyun rahe hain?_

_**Sachin- **__Waise sach kahu toh aaj tum pehli baar bahut khubsurat lag rahi ho._

_**Purvi- **__Aap meri taarif kar rahe hain ya...?_

_**Sachin- **__Taarif kar raha hu. Aaj sach mein tum bahut khubsurat lag rahi ho._

_**Purvi- **__Thank you sir, lekin aap bhi kam nahi lag rahe._

_**Sachin- **__Accha?_

_**Purvi-**__ Ji sir. Aap bhi bahut handsome lag rahe hain._

_**Sachin- **__Main toh hamesha se hi handsome hu, lekin tum sirf aaj hi khubsurat lag rahi ho._

_**Purvi- **__Kya?_

_**Sachin- **__Ha._

_**DaReya and AbhiRika took all of their elders' blessings and came to SachVi, Freddy and Nikhil.**_

_**Purvi-**__ Ab mera kya hoga yaar?_

_**Tarika- **__Tumhara kya hoga matlab?_

_**Purvi-**__ Matlab yeh ki ab tum dono ki toh shaadi ho gayi aur ab se tum dono ek team mein hoge aur main akeli._

_**Sachin- **__Mujhe sach mein Purvi ke liye dukh ho raha hai._

_**Shreya- **__Iss mein dukhi hone wali kya baat hai sir?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Mere pas ek idea hai jisse Purvi Tarika aur Shreya ke team mein aa sakti hai._

_**Purvi- **__Jaldi batiye._

_**Abhijeet- **__Tum shaadi kyun nahi kar leti?_

_**Everyone looked at him with confused look.**_

_**Purvi- **__Main serious hu._

_**Abhijeet- **__Main bhi serious hi hu._

_**Sachin-**__ Lekin sir, iss moti se shaadi kaun karega?_

_**Daya- **__Tum ho na._

_**Everyone smiled, but Sachin became shocked. And Purvi was also smiling.**_

_**Sachin-**__ No ways sir. Main Purvi se shaadi...? Just no ways. Main ussi se shaadi karunga jisse main pyaar karunga. Jaise aap sab. Aur Purvi se toh main pyaar hi nahi karta. Yeh sach hai ki hum bahut acche dost hain aur hum masti mazak bhi bahut karte hain, lekin pyaar nahi._

_**Purvi, who always used to make everyone smiled breaks into tears. She didn't know why, but his words touched her heart. Everyone looked at her and she tried to removed all the tears from her eyes, but failed. Everyone became sad seeing her in tears, but Sachin became confused.**_

_**Sachin- **__Arre Purvi tum ro kyun rahi ho yaar?_

_**Purvi- **__Main ro nahi rahi hu._

_**Sachin- **__Toh tumhare aankho mein aanshu kaisa? Tumhe pata hai na ki main tumhe rote huye nahi dekh sakta?_

_**Purvi- **__Saayad aankho main kuch chala gaya hoga._

_**Purvi smiled and all looked at each other.**_

_**Abhijeet-**__ OK, ab hum chalte hain._

_**Sachin-**__ Jaldi kis baat ki hai sir? Ohh ha, main toh bhul hi gaya, aaj suhagraat jo hai._

_**They smiled, but DaReya became worried thinking about "suhagraat". They looked at each other and Daya smiled, which made Shreya more worried. After sometimes, the parents sent their daughters with Duo and Tarika and Shreya cried as every girls do when they leave their parents.**_

_**In DaReya's Room**_

_**Shreya was sitting thinking what will Daya do. Remembering that "suhagraat" word. Just then, Daya entered and Shreya became more worried seeing him. She closed her eyes and suddenly felt Daya's touch. He first kissed her forehead, cheeks and came to lips. He was about to kiss her lips, but she shouted. Daya, who was still at the door became surprised seeing her shouting. He ran to her and covered her mouth with his hand so no one could hear her voice. Shreya opened her eyes and became shocked seeing Daya covering her mouth.**_

_**So what was Shreya shouting? Was she dreaming the kissing scene or is it real? What do you think?**_

_**A/N- Toh kaisa hai yeh chapter? Umeed hai ki aap sabko pasand aaya. Sorry, there are not much DaReya's scene, but it's coming. Now they are married and they will be in the same room so romance is coming in upcoming chapters. If you want next chapter soon then PLEASE REVIEW. I am waiting for the reviews.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N- Thank you to those who reviewed. I hope you will like this chapter also and sorry for late update.**_

* * *

_**Shreya became shocked seeing Daya covering her mouth. She removed his hand and moved back.**_

_**Shreya- **__Aap yaha kya kar rahe hain?_

_**Daya- **__Excuse me, yeh mera kamra hai, aur tum mujhse hi puch rahi ho ki main yaha kya kar raha hu?_

_**Shreya- **__Ha toh maine kab kaha ki yeh aapka kamra nahi hai?_

_**Daya- **__Any ways, jaldi se apne kapde nikalo._

_**Shreya again thought it differently.**_

_**Shreya- **__Kapde nikalo? Kyun?_

_**Daya went near her and she closed her eyes. He knew she was thinking it wrongly.**_

_**Daya- **__Jaldi kapde nikalo na._

_**Shreya- **__Aap yeh kya keh rahe hain? Jab ki aap mujhse pyaar hi nahi karte toh yeh sab karne ka matlab hi kya hai?_

_**Daya- **__Tum mujhe galat samaj rahi ho._

_**Shreya-**__ Main kuch galat samaj nahi rahi hu. Aap mujhe kapde nikalne ke liye kaise bol sakte hain?_

_**Daya- **__Dekho__Shreya, mere pas time nahi hai._

_**Shreya- **__Aap toh zid karke baith gaye._

_**Daya- **__OMG Shreya! Main tumhare bag ke kapde nikalne ke liye bol raha hu taaki tum apne kapde closet mein rak sako._

_**Shreya- **__Ohh... Toh aap woh...Lekin mujhe laga ki aap..._

_**Daya- **__Mujhe pata hai tumhe kya laga. Lekin yeh sirf tumhara problem nahi hai, yeh sare ladkiyo ki problem hai._

_**Shreya- **__Matlab?_

_**Daya- **__Kuch nahi. Ab apne kapde nikalo... Bag se. Main change karke aata hu._

_**Shreya- **__Ji._

_**Daya went to bathroom and Shreya took out her clothes from beg and put it in the closet. Shreya was too tired by all those marriage things so she sat on the sofe and slowly she fell asleep. After some minutes, Daya came out of the bathroom and saw her sleeping. He went near her and looked at her. A smile came into his lips. He held her into his arms and took her the bed. He laid her and was about to go, but she held his hand in sleep. He smiled and removed his hand from hers. He took a pillow from the bed and slept on the sofa.**_

_**In AbhiRika's Room**_

_**Tarika was sitting on the bed and Abhijeet came with a rose on his hand. She looked at him and smiled. He sat near her and she felt nervous. He removed her dupatta and kissed her forehead, cheeks and then came to her lips. He kissed her lips and she also responded her. And...(i don't think i have to tell you, what had happened after that).**_

_**In Sitting Room**_

_**Purvi was sitting on the sofa thinking about Sachin's words while he was laughing with Freddy and Nikhil. She went near him and pulled him outside while making everyone confused. **_

_**Outside Duo's House**_

_**Purvi- **__Yeh sab kya hai sir?_

_**Sachin- **__Kya?_

_**Purvi- **__Aap mujhe tension de kar has kaise sakte hain?_

_**Sachin- **__Maine tumhe kaisa tension diya?_

_**Purvi- **__Aap jaante hain na ki main aapse..._

_**Sachin- **__Tum kya keh rahi ho Purvi? Mujhe kuch samaj mein nahi aa raha hai._

_**Purvi- **__I love you._

_**Sachin-**__ What? Tum yeh kya keh rahi ho?_

_**Purvi- **__Ha sir. Main aapse pyaar karti hu._

_**Sachin**__- Lekin Purvi, maine kabhi tumhe uss naraz se dekha bhi nahi hai aur tum yeh sab..._

_**Purvi**__- Aap jhut bol rahe hain. Main jaanti hu ki aap bhi mujhse pyaar karte hain._

_**Sachin- **__Iss liye main tumse dur rehna chahta tha, kyunki mujhe pata tha ek na ek din tumhe mujhse pyaar ho hi jayega. Lekin main tumse pyaar nahi karta Purvi._

_**Purvi- **__Jhut! Jhut bol rahe hain aap._

_**Sachin**__- Nahi! Main jhut bol nahi raha hu._

_**Sachin went from there and Purvi fell on the floor while having tears on her eyes.**_

_**Next Day, In DaReya's Room**_

_**Shreya woke up and saw Daya sleeping on the sofe. Then, she checked herself and realized that she have not changed her clothes. She went to the bathroom and came back after some minutes. She went near Daya and called him. He thought it as Abhijeet and pulled her and held her hand tightly. She didn't know what to do so she sat there for some minutes, but Daya was still sleeping. She called him little louder so he woke, but became confused seeing Shreya near him.**_

_**Daya-**__ Tum? Tum yaha kya kar rahi ho?_

_**Shreya-**__ Main bas aapko bula rahi hu. Bureau ke liye late ho raha hai._

_**Daya- **__Accha thik hai._

_**Shreya- **__Sir, aap ready ho kar aaiye main breakfast banati hu._

_**Daya- **__Mujhe tumse kuch kehna hai._

_**Shreya- **__Boliye na._

_**Daya- **__Tum please mujhe sir mat bulaya karo._

_**Shreya- **__Kyun?_

_**Daya- **__Pehle tum yaha baitho._

_**He made her sit near him.**_

_**Shreya- **__Ab boliye._

_**Daya- **__Ab hamari shaadi ho gayi hai toh agar tum mujhe sir bulayogi toh sabko lagega ki hum iss rishte se khush nahi hai._

_**Shreya- **__Toh main aapko kya bulau?_

_**Daya- **__Arre Daya bulao na._

_**Shreya- **__Main aapko aapke naam se kaise bula sakti hu?_

_**Daya- **__Agar Tarika Abhijeet ko uske naam se bula sakti hai toh tum kyun nahi?_

_**Shreya- **__Accha thik hai._

_**Daya- **__Accha toh kaho ek baar. Hum bhi toh sune ki kaisa lagta hai._

_**Shreya- **__Kya?_

_**Daya- **__Arre Daya kaho na._

_**Shreya- **__Abhi nahi._

_**Daya- **__Please ek baar bol do. Mere liye._

_**Shreya- **__Thik hai. Da... Da..._

_**Daya- **__Yeh Da Da kya kar rahi ho? Mera naam itna bhi difficult nahi hai._

_**Shreya**__- Naam difficult nahi hai, lekin mere liye hai._

_**Daya-**__ Please jaldi se bolo, hum late ho rahe hain._

_**Shreya- **__Daya! Ho gaya na?_

_**Daya- **__Wow kitna accha lag raha hai. Phir ek baar bolo._

_**Shreya-**__ Oh my god Daya, aap..._

_**Daya- **__Thank you so much._

_**Daya kissed her cheek and went to the bathroom. But Shreya remended surprised by the kiss. She touched her cheek and smiled. Then, she went to the kitchen to make breakfast. After sometimes, Tarika also came and joined her.**_

_**Tarika- **__Kaisi ho Shreya?_

_**Shreya- **__Main thik hu Tarika, lekin tum kuch alag lag rahi ho._

_**Tarika- **__Accha?_

_**Shreya- **__Raat mein aisa kya kiya jisse tumhara chehra hi badal gaya?_

_**Tarika- **__Kuch nahi. Kuch bhi toh nahi._

_**Just then, Duo also came and they did their breakfast. After sometimes, DaReya and Abhijeet went to Bureau and Tarika went to Forensic lab.**_

_**In Bureau**_

_**They enter the Bureau, but all were quiet because Purvi was quiet. Shreya went near Purvi and placed her hand on her shoulder. Purvi looked at her and just hugged her tightly. Shreya smiled, but everyone became confused. She was full of tears, but she wiped it so no one could see. After sometimes, they get separated and Sachin was just looking at Purvi. **_

_**Shreya- **__Kya hua Purvi, tum aaj achanak se aise...?_

_**Purvi- **__Kuch nahi. Woh bas aise hi._

_**Daya**__- Nahi nahi Purvi. Kuch toh baat zaroor hai._

_**Abhijeet- **__Ha Purvi. Batao, kya hua hai?_

_**Purvi- **__Maine kaha na ki kuch nahi hua hai._

_**Sachin- **__Sir, jab woh keh rahi hai ki kuch nahi hua hai toh aap sab tension kyun le rahe hain? Main hu na._

_**Sachin went near her and put his arms around her shoulder. Purvi surprisingly looked at him and he smiled, but Shreya felt something different. They were not the same as they were the day before. After sometimes, all started working, but Purvi was still thinking about something, so Shreya went near her.**_

_**Shreya-**__ Kya baat hai Purvi? Mujhe batao, ho sakta hai ki main tumhara koi madat kar saku._

_**Purvi- **__Shreya woh..._

_**Shreya- **__Batao._

_**Purvi- **__Shreya woh aaj mujhe..._

_**Shreya- **__Batao na please._

_**Purvi- **__Mujhe dekhne ladke wale aa rahe hain._

_**Shreya- **__Kya?_

_**Purvi- **__Ha Shreya. Woh tum toh jaanti hona ki main..._

_**Shreya- **__Yeh bahut hi serious baat hai Purvi._

_**Purvi- **__Ha, lekin ab main kya karu? Mujhe usse shaadi nahi karni._

_**Shreya- **__Toh keh dona ki tum usse shaadi nahi kar sakti._

_**Purvi-**__ Isse mere parents ko dukh hoga Shreya._

_**Shreya- **__Toh ab kya kare?_

_**Purvi-**__ Main usse ha keh dungi._

_**Shreya- **__Tum pagal toh nahi ho gayi ho Purvi? Aur toh aur tum Sachin sir se pyaar karti hona?_

_**Purvi- **__Lekin woh nahi karte Shreya._

_**Shreya- **__Matlab?_

_**Purvi- **__Maine kal unhe kaha tha ki main unse pyaar karti hu, lekin unno ne kaha ki woh mujhse pyaar hi nahi karte._

_**Shreya- **__Oh my god Purvi._

_**Purvi-**__ Koi baat nahi Shreya. Main unhe bhulne ki koshish karungi._

_**Shreya- **__Purvi tum baat ko samaj nahi rahi ho._

_**Purvi- **__Ab chod bhi dona Shreya. Main ACP sir se permission le kar aati hu._

_**Shreya- **__Kaha jaa ne ke liye?_

_**Purvi- **__Ghar._

_**Shreya- **__Lekin Purvi..._

_**Purvi went from there and Shreya looked at Sachin, who was busy in his work. After some times, Purvi went to her house and Sachin became confused. Shreya felt very sad for Purvi so she went near Daya to share her sadness.**_

_**Shreya- **__Sir..._

_**Daya- **__Kya hua?_

_**Shreya- **__Woh Purvi..._

_**Daya- **__Purvi ko kya hua? Aur woh gayi kaha?_

_**Shreya- **__Woh ghar chali gayi._

_**Daya- **__Ghar? Lekin kyun?_

_**Shreya- **__Aaj usse dekhne ladke wale aa rahe hain._

_**Daya- **__Sach?_

_**Shreya- **__Ha._

_**Daya- **__Yeh toh khushi ki baat hai. Tumne pehle kyun nahi bataya?_

_**Shreya became surprised seeing Daya being happy. She thought maybe he will give her some ideas, but he became happy.**_

_**Shreya- **__Yeh aapke liye khushi ki baat hai? Yeh khushi ki nahi dukh ki baat hai._

_**Daya- **__Dukh kaise Shreya?_

_**Shreya- **__Ab main aapko kya batau?_

_**Daya- **__Jo batana chahti ho wohi batao._

_**Shreya- **__Purvi, iss baat se bilkul bhi khus nahi hai._

_**Daya- **__Kyun?_

_**Shreya- **__Aapne kal dekha na ki jab Sachin sir ne yeh kaha ki woh Purvi se pyaar nahi karte toh usne kaisa react kiya tha?_

_**Daya- **__Tumhara matlab kya hai?_

_**Shreya- **__Matlab yeh ki woh Sachin sir se pyaar karti hai._

_**Daya- **__What? Tum yeh kya keh rahi ho?_

_**Shreya-**__ Main sach keh rahi hu._

_**Daya- **__Agar woh Sachin se pyaar karti hai toh usse Sachin ko batana chahiye._

_**Shreya- **__Bataya tha, lekin sir ne kaha ki woh usse pyaar nahi karte._

_**Daya- **__Ab kya hoga?_

_**Shreya- **__Hama kuch karna hoga._

_**Daya- **__Ha, lekin kya?_

_**Shreya- **__Main Purvi ke ghar jaati hu._

_**Daya- **__Ha jaho._

_**Shreya took ACP's permission and went to Purvi's house. Then, Sachin came to Daya with confused look.**_

_**Sachin- **__Sir, aaj kuch hone wala hai kya?_

_**Daya- **__Matlab?_

_**Sachin- **__Sir, yeh Purvi aur Shreya kaha gaye hain?_

_**Daya- **__Purvi ke ghar._

_**Sachin- **__Kyun?_

_**Daya-**__ Purvi ko dekhne ladke wale aa rahe hain._

_**Sachin- **__Kya? Purvi ko dekhne... ladke wale?_

_**Daya- **__Ha. Lekin tum itne surprise kyun ho gaye? Tumhi kaha karte the na ki ab Purvi ki shaadi ki umar ho gayi?_

_**Sachin- **__Ha sir, lekin... _

_**Daya- **__Lekin kya?_

_**Sachin- **__Accha hua sir._

_**Daya- **__Accha hua?_

_**Sachin-**__ Ab Purvi kabhi mujhse ladaai nahi karegi._

_**Daya- **__Lekin kya tum yeh chahte ho ki woh tumse ladaai naa kare?_

_**Sachin- **__Pata nahi sir._

_**Daya- **__Sachin woh..._

_**Meanwhile, someone called Daya and said that they had found a dead body so all of them went. **_

_**At Purvi's House, In Purvi's Room**_

_**Purvi was getting ready and Shreya was helping her. Purvi was in tears remembering Sachin and Shreya saw that.**_

_**Shreya- **__Purvi, tum yeh kyun kar rahi ho?_

_**Purvi- **__Kya?_

_**Shreya- **__Main jaanti hu ki tum Sachin sir se bahut pyaar karti ho, lekin phir bhi yeh sab...?_

_**Purvi- **__Mere pyaar karne se kya hoga Shreya? Woh nahi karte._

_**Shreya**__- Lekin Purvi, mujhe lagta hai ki woh bhi tumse bahut pyaar karte hain._

_**Purvi- **__Tumhe galat lagta hai Shreya. Mere parents ne mere liye jo bhi socha hoga, accha hi socha hoga._

_**After the function, Shreya came back to the Bureau and Daya ran to her.**_

_**Daya-**__ Kya hua Shreya? Purvi ne kya kaha?_

_**Shreya-**__ Purvi ne... Mujhe uske liye bahut bura lag raha hai._

_**Daya-**__ Matlab usne..._

_**Shreya- **__Ha. Ha keh diya usne._

_**Daya- **__Oh god Shreya. Main Purvi ko dukhi nahi dekhna chahta._

_**Shreya- **__Aaphi nahi, koi bhi usse dukhi nahi dekh sakta._

_**Daya-**__ Jabse Sachin ko pata chala hai woh..._

_**Shreya- **__Aapne unhe bataya?_

_**Daya- **__Ha._

_**Shreya- **__Toh unno ne kuch kaha ya nahi?_

_**Daya- **__Keh raha tha ki accha hua, lekin woh nahi chahta ki Purvi kisi aur se shaadi kare._

_**Shreya- **__Sachin sir apne pyaar ko samaj nahi pa rahe hain._

_**Daya- **__Tum sach keh rahi ho Shreya. Kabhi kabhi bahut der ho jati hai._

_**Shreya looked at him and went to her desk. Then, Sachin came to Shreya to ask what Purvi said.**_

_**Sachin- **__Shreya..._

_**Shreya- **__Ji sir._

_**Sachin-**__ Purvi... Purvi ne kya... kya kaha?_

_**Shreya- **__Sir, usne..._

_**Sachin- **__Usne kya?_

_**Shreya- **__Ha keh diya sir._

_**Sachin- **__Kya? Purvi ne... ha keh di?_

_**Shreya- **__Ji sir._

_**Sachin- **__Woh aisa kaise kar sakti hai?_

_**Daya- **__Kyun nahi kar sakti?_

_**Sachin- **__Sir, usne kaha tha ki woh mujhse pyaar karti hai toh woh kisi aur se shaadi karne ke liye ha kaise keh sakti hai?_

_**Sachin went from there and everyone came to DaReya with confused look.**_

_**Abhijeet-**__ Yeh main kya sun raha hu?_

_**Daya- **__Abhijeet, woh aaj Purvi ko dekhne ek ladka aaya tha._

_**Freddy- **__Toh usse ha keh di?_

_**Shreya- **__Ji sir. Purvi ne ha keh diya._

_**Abhijeet- **__Toh yeh Sachin kya keh raha hai?_

_**Daya- **__Yehi toh problem hai boss. Purvi Sachin se pyaar karti hai._

_**Nikhil- **__Toh usne ha kyun kaha?_

_**Shreya- **__Kyunki Sachin sir ne usse kaha tha ki woh usse pyaar nahi karte._

_**Abhijeet- **__Oh my god._

_**Daya- **__Ab pata nahi kya hoga._

_**Sachin went to Purvi's house in anger and belled the door. And Purvi's mother opened the door.**_

_**Purvi's mother(PM)- **__Arre Sachin beta tum?_

_**Sachin-**__ Ji Aunty, woh main..._

_**PM- **__Andar aaho na._

_**Sachin-**__ Darasal Aunty main Purvi se milne aaya tha. Woh kaha hai?_

_**PM- **__Woh apne kamre mein hai. Main bulati hu._

_**Sachin-**__ Aunty, agar aap bura naa mane toh kya main uske kamre mein jaa sakta hu?_

_**PM- **__Kamre mein?_

_**Sachin-**__ Ji woh kuch zaroori baat karni thi._

_**PM- **__Accha thik hai._

_**Sachin went to Purvi's room and Purvi's mother looked at him confusingly.**_

_**In Purvi's Room**_

_**Purvi was crying, sitting in front mirror. Sachin knocked the door as it was locked. Purvi wiped her tears and opened the door and became surprised seeing Sachin.**_

_**So what will Sachin do? Will DaReya and the team be able to stop what is happening? What do you think will happen next?**_

_**A/N- Toh kaisa laga yeh chapter? And again if it's boring then you can say it. Actually, i am very sad seeing July 20's episode. Any ways, please tell me what do you think. PLEASE REVIEW.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N- Thank you to those who liked and reviewed. I hope you will like this chapter also. And sorry for mistakes.**_

* * *

_**Purvi became surprised seeing Sachin.**_

_**Purvi- **__Aap yaha? Chale jahiye yaha se._

_**Sachin came inside the room and locked the door, which made Purvi shocked.**_

_**Purvi-**__ Yeh sab kya hai sir? Aap please yaha se chale jahiye._

_**Sachin- **__Main yaha se jaane nahi tumse baat karne aaya hu._

_**Purvi-**__ Mujhe aapse koi baat nahi karni._

_**Sachin- **__Karni hogi Purvi. Tum kisi aur ko shaadi ke liya ha kaise bol sakti ho?_

_**Purvi-**__ Ohh toh aap uske bare mein baat karne aaye hain?_

_**Sachin-**__ Ha Purvi. Mujhe batao, tumne usse ha kyun kaha?_

_**Purvi- **__Main aapko batana zaroori nahi samajti._

_**Sachin- **__Tumhe batana hoga. Jab tak tum nahi bataogi, main yaha se nahi jahunga._

_**Purvi- **__Toh aapko yaha pure zindagi rukna padega._

_**Sachin- **__Thik hai, main apne pure zindagi yahi baithunga, lekin jab tak tum mujhe usse ha kehne ka waja nahi batati main nahi jahunga._

_**Purvi- **__As you wish._

_**Sachin sat on the sofa near the bed and Purvi became shocked.**_

_**Purvi(thinking)-**__ Ab inhe kya ho gaya? Jab time tha tab toh mujhse dur rehte the aur ab main kisi aur se shaadi karne wali hu toh zid le kar baith gaye. Oh god please do something. Mammy Baba kya soch rahe honge? Yeh toh mere bedroom mein hi aa gaye._

_**Purvi looked at Sachin and he was waiting for her answer.**_

_**In Bureau**_

_**Daya-**__ Pata nahi yeh Sachin kaha gaya hai. Shreya usse call karo._

_**Shreya- **__Sachin sir ne phone off kiya hai._

_**Abhijeet- **__Kahin Sachin Purvi ke ghar toh nahi gaya hai._

_**Daya- **__Ho sakta hai._

_**Abhijeet-**__ Accha Shreya Purvi ko phone karo._

_**Shreya- **__Ji sir._

_**Shreya called Purvi and Purvi smiled seeing the celler ID, but became argry seeing Sachin on sofa.**_

_**On Phone**_

_**Purvi- **__Ha Shreya bolo._

_**Shreya- **__Purvi, Sachin sir waha aaye hain kya?_

_**Purvi- **__Ha._

_**Shreya- **__Toh woh tumhare ghar per hain?_

_**Purvi-**__ Ghar per nahi bedroom per._

_**Shreya- **__Kya? Bedroom?_

_**Everyone came to Shreya after hearing "bedroom".**_

_**Purvi- **__Ha. Pata nahi kyun aaye hain. Keh rahe hain ki jab tak main unhe uss ladke ko ha kehne ki waja nahi batati woh nahi jahenge._

_**Shreya- **__Kya?_

_**Purvi- **__Ha yaar. Pata nahi Mammy Baba kya sochenge._

_**Shreya- **__Accha thik hai._

_**Purvi- **__Bye._

_**Shreya- **__Bye._

_**Shreya diconnected the call and turned to everyone.**_

_**Daya- **__Purvi bedroom ke bare mein kya keh rahi thi?_

_**Shreya- **__Sachin sir uske bedroom mein gaye hain._

_**All- **__Kya?_

_**Shreya- **__Ha._

_**Daya- **__Yeh Sachin ko kya ho gaya hai?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Mujhe toh pura yekin hai ki aaj Sachin Purvi ko i love you bol hi dega._

_**Daya- **__Really?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Sachin toh keh dega, lekin tum kab kahoge._

_**Daya- **__Kya?_

_**Abhijeet- **__I love you._

_**Daya- **__Kisse?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Apni biwi ko aur kisse?_

_**Daya- **__Abhijeet woh..._

_**Abhijeet- **__Ha ha bolo._

_**Daya-**__ Mujhe tumse kuch kehna hai._

_**Abhijeet- **__Bolo na._

_**Daya- **__Yaha nahi akele mein._

_**Abhijeet- **__Akele mein mujhse nahi Shreya se baat karna chahiye tumhe._

_**Daya- **__Bas chalo na yaar._

_**Abhijeet- **__Thik hai chalo._

_**Duo went little far and Shreya became confused.**_

_**Abhijeet- **__Kya baat hai?_

_**Daya- **__Tum please hasna mat._

_**Abhijeet-**__ Phele batao toh sahi._

_**Daya- **__Abhijeet woh mujhe aaj kal kuch ajib si feeling ho rahi hai._

_**Abhijeet laughed and Daya looked all around the Bureau, but all were working on files.**_

_**Daya- **__Tumne kaha tha ki tum nahi hasoge._

_**Abhijeet(laughing)-**__ Ha, lekin mujhe thodi na pata tha ki tum aise batein bologe._

_**Daya- **__Maine toh wohi bola jo mere saath ro raha hai._

_**Abhijeet- **__Arre boss, tumhe kitni baar kehna padega yaar._

_**Daya- **__Kya?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Tumhe pyaar ho gaya hai._

_**Daya- **__Kya sach mein pyaar aisa hi hota hai?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Ha yaar. Accha ek baat batao, tumhe Shreya ke saath hona accha lagta hai na?_

_**Daya- **__Ha, lekin..._

_**Abhijeet-**__ Lekin vekin chodo aur meri baat suno. Tum usse batado ki tum usse kitna pyaar karte ho._

_**Daya-**__ Lekin kya woh mujhse pyaar karti hai?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Saayad karti hai, lekin tumhe pata lagana hoga._

_**Daya-**__ Kaise?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Arre yaar mujhe nahi pata. Kabhi kabhi yeh batein khud socha karo. Maine kabhi yeh sab kiya nahi hai._

_**Daya- **__Main koshish karta hu pata lagane ki, lekin Abhijeet tumhe mera saath dena hoga._

_**Abhijeet- **__Of course dunga yaar. Aur tumhe pata hai aaj main bahut khus hu._

_**Daya- **__Kyun?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Kyunki aaj tumhe pehli baar apna pyaar ka ehsaas hua hai._

_**Daya- **__Lekin agar tum nahi hote na toh mujhe kabhi yeh realize nahi hota. Thank you._

_**Abhijeet- **__Kya yaar tum bhi. Thank you ki kya zaroorat hai._

_**Daya- **__Lekin ek hug ki toh hai na?_

_**Abhijeet(smiling)- **__Ha ha kyun nahi?_

_**They smiled and hugged each other and Shreya,who saw them hugging smiled.**_

_**In Purvi's Room**_

_**Both SachVi were looking at each other and just then, her mother knocked the door.**_

_**Purvi- **__Oh god, lagta hai Mammy aa gayi. Sir, aap please kahin chup jahiye._

_**Sachin- **__Kyun chupu main? Unhe pata hai ki main yaha hu._

_**Purvi- **__Aap meri baat samaj nahi rahe hain. Dekhiye sir, aapke aaye huye kitni der ho gayi. Woh kya sochengi?_

_**Sachin- **__Thik hai, lekin jab woh chali jayengi toh tumhe mere sawalo ka jawab dena hoga._

_**Purvi- **__Thik hai._

_**Sachin went to the bathroom and Purvi opened the door.**_

_**PM- **__Itni der kyun lagai darwaja khone mein?_

_**Purvi- **__Woh main bathroom mein thi._

_**PM- **__Sachin kaha hai?_

_**Purvi- **__Woh toh kabke chale gaye. _

_**PM- **__Chala gaya? Lekin maine toh nahi dekha._

_**Purvi-**__ Nahi Mammy woh chale gaye._

_**PM- **__Accha? Koi baat nahi. Waise main aur tumhare Baba shaadi ke liye kuch kharidne ja rahe hain toh tum yahi rehna. Aaram karna._

_**Purvi- **__Ji thik hai._

_**Purvi's mother went and Purvi closed the door. She went and tell Sachin to come out from the bathroom. Sachin came out and she was about to go, but he held her hand.**_

_**Sachin**__- Kaha ja rahi ho? Tumne kaha tha ki tum mere sawalo ke jawab dogi._

_**Purvi- **__Woh toh maine bas aisi hi keh diya tha._

_**Sachin- **__Tumhe batana hoga Purvi._

_**Purvi- **__Accha thik hai. Puchiye kya puchna chahte hain aap?_

_**Sachin-**__ Tumne uss ladke ko ha kyun kaha?_

_**Purvi-**__ Kyunki woh accha ladka hai aur mujhe pasand hai. Aur waise bhi aapko kya fark padta hai iss sabse. Aur aapko toh khushi ho rahi hogi ki finally ab main aapna picha chod dungi._

_**Sachin- **__Mujhe fark padta hai aur main khus nahi hu._

_**Purvi- **__Kyun? Kyun fark padta hai aapko? _

_**Sachin- **__Bas padta hai._

_**Purvi- **__Aap juth bol rahe hain sir. Agar aapko mera fikar hota toh aap kal mera dil nahi todte. Aapne kal mera dil todda hai sir. Maine zindagi mein pehli baar kisi se pyaar kiya hai, lekin woh bhi adhura reh gaya. Mujhe pata hai ki main waisi nahi hu jo sab chahte hain. Lekin aapko mera fikar karni ki koi zaroorat nahi hai sir. Aur aap aise..._

_**She couldn't say any further because he had blocked her lips with his. She was completely shocked by that so she jerked him.**_

_**Purvi- **__How dare you? Aapki himmit kaise huyi mujhe chune ki?Aapko mujhe chune ka koi haq nahi hai. Aur aap mere hi ghar pe aake mere hi kamre mein zabar zasti kar rahe hain. Maine kabhi sapne mein bhi socha nahi tha ki aap aisa bhi kar sakte hain. Main hi andhi thi jo aapse pyaar kar baithi. Mujhe aaj apne aap per hi yekin nahi ho raha hai yeh soch kar ki maine aap jaise insaan se pyaar kiya. _

_**Sachin- **__Just shut up Purvi. Tum mere feelings jaane bina aise kaise keh sakti ho?_

_**Purvi- **__Aap kaunsi feelings ki baat kar rahe hain sir? Jab aapki dil mein mere liye pyaar hi nahi hai toh kis feelings ki baat kar rahe hain aap?_

_**Sachin- **__I love you damn it._

_**Sachin went near her and hugged her tightly and Purvi was too confused hearing that. She didn't know whether to be happy or sad. She was about to hug him, but remenbered that she had said yes to another man. Tears fell from eyes and she again jerked him.**_

_**Purvi- **__Maine kaha na ki aapko mujhe chune ka koi haq nahi hai. Aur aap yeh kaisi bakwas kar rahe hain?_

_**Sachin- **__Main sach bol raha hu Purvi. Mujhe kabhi ehsaas hi nahi hua, lekin jab maine tumhari shaadi ke bare mein suna na toh mujhe pata chala ki main tumse kitna pyaar karta hu._

_**Purvi-**__ Lekin aapne der kardi sir. Bahut der kardi aapne._

_**Sachin-**__ Koi der nahi hua hai Purvi. Tum abhi bhi unn ladke wale ko mana kar sakti ho._

_**Purvi-**__ Nahi sir. Main apne parents ko dukhi nahi kar sakti. Aap please yaha se jahiye._

_**Sachin- **__Lekin tum..._

_**Purvi- **__Please sir. Agar aapne mujhse sacha pyaar kiya hai toh please jahiye. Aur aap chinta mat kijiye sir. Aap itne acche hain, aapko koi bhi mil jayegi._

_**Sachin- **__Lekin mujhe tum chahiye Purvi._

_**Purvi- **__Sir, please abhi aap jahiye._

_**She pushed him outside the door and locked it from inside. She was crying and tears were falling from Sachin's eyes also. He went from there and she looked at him from the window, but she couldn't control her tears.**_

_**In Bureau**_

_**Daya- **__Aaj kitna accha din hai na?_

_**Abhijeet(looking toward Daya)- **__Ha, accha toh hai. Aaj sab pyaar karne wale ko apna pyaar milega._

_**Shreya- **__Matlab?_

_**Daya- **__Matlab Sachin aur Purvi. _

_**Shreya-**__ Ha. Main subeh bahut dukhi thi Purvi ki batein sun kar, lekin ab bahut khus hu. Actually, main yeh soch rahi thi ki jab hamara pyaar hama i love you bolta hai toh kaisa lagta hoga._

_**Daya- **__Mat... matlab?_

_**Shreya- **__Matlab, mujhe kabhi kisi ne i love you nahi kaha hai toh soch rahi thi ki kaisa lagta hoga._

_**Daya- **__I love you._

_**Shreya(surpringly)- **__I love you?_

_**Daya- **__Nahi main toh bas aise hi keh raha tha. Tumne abhi abhi kaha na ki tum suna chahti ho toh maine bas keh diya._

_**Abhijeet moved closed to Daya.**_

_**Abhijeet(in low voice)- **__Kitna accha mauka hai yaar, lekin tumne..._

_**Daya(in low voice)- **__Yeh accha mauka lagta hai tumhe? Nahi yaar. Abhi toh mujhe pata bhi nahi hai ki woh mujhse pyaar karti bhi hai ya nahi._

_**Abhijeet- **__Toh jaldi se pata lagao._

_**Daya- **__Main koshish toh kar raha hu, lekin nahi ho raha toh main kya karu?_

_**Freddy- **__Hama bhi toh bataiye ki kya baat hai._

_**Daya- **__Kuch nahi Freddy. Tumhe pata hai na ki Abhijeet hamesha mujhse mazak karta hai._

_**Freddy- **__Mazak toh thik hai sir, lekin yeh Sachin sir kaha keh gaye._

_**Nikhil- **__Ha sir. Abhi tak toh aa jaana chahiye tha unhe._

_**Shreya- **__Ho sakta hai ki Purvi ne kuch bataya hi naa ho unhe._

_**Abhijeet- **__Nahi Shreya. Bata diya hoga usne._

_**Daya- **__Ho sakta hai._

_**Just then, Sachin entered the Bureau with anger face. Everyone became confused seeing him that much angry so they went to them.**_

_**Daya- **Kya hua Sachin, tum aise...?_

_**Sachin- **Sir, woh Purvi..._

_**Shreya- **Purvi kya sir?_

_**Sachin- **Woh keh rahi hai ki maine der kardi._

_**Abhijeet-** Matlab?_

_**Sachin- **Woh uss ladke ko manna nahi karna chahti kyunki woh apne parents ko dukhi nahi dekhna chahti._

_**Shreya-** Toh kya aapne usse bol diya ki aap usse...?_

_**Sachin-** Ha. Keh diya ki main usse kitna pyaar karta hu._

_**Everyone smiled and Shreya was so happy that she hugged Daya, who was standing near her. Daya looked at her surprisingly so she realized that she is hugging him and get separated.**_

_**Freddy- **Toh Purvi ne kya kaha?_

_**Sachin- **__ Kya kahegi woh? Kaha ki main usse bhul jahu. Arre kisiko apne dil se nikalna itna __aasan nahi hai, lekin woh yeh baat samajti hi nahi hai._

_**Shreya-** Samaj jayegi sir. Main usse baat karungi. Aap dekhna woh aapke hi ke p__as aayegi._

_**Sachin-** Kya woh meri ho sakti hai?_

_**Daya- **Of course yaar. Woh tumhari hi hai._

_**Sachin-** Agar aap sab nahi hote na toh pata nahi kya hota. Thank you._

_**Everyone smiled and at 7, everyone went home. Abhijeet went to forensic to pick Tarika and DaReya went together. And Sachin went to his house with sad face.**_

_**In Duo's House**_

_**Shreya-** Daya, aap fresh ho kar aayiye main dinner banati hu._

_**Daya- **Thik hai._

_**Daya went to bathroom and Shreya went to kitchen. After some minutes, Daya also came to kitchen.**_

_**Shreya-** Aap yaha kya kar rahe hain?_

_**Daya-** Bas soch ki apni biwi ki madat karlu._

_**Shreya- **Ji?_

_**Daya-**__Kyun? Kya main apni biwi ki madat nahi kar sakta?_

_**Shreya-** Waise nahi hai, lekin aap mujhe apni biwi kyun keh rahe hain?_

_**Daya-** Arre tum meri biwi ho toh biwi hi kahunga na?_

_**Shreya- **Ha, lekin aapne pehle toh aisa nahi kiya tha._

_**Daya- **Ab chod bhi do yaar. Bas batao ki kya karna hai._

_**Shreya- **Main sab karlungi. Aap jaa kar baithiye._

_**Daya-** Baithte baithte bore ho jahunga yaar._

_**Shreya-** Accha toh films dekhiye._

_**Daya- **Akele films dekhne mein maza nahi aata._

_**Shreya-** Toh koi aur kaam kijiye, lekin kitchen ka kaam nahi._

_**Daya- **Lekin..._

_**Just then AbhiRika entered and Daya ran to them.**_

_**Abhijeet-** Kya hua Daya? Tum aise bhag kyun rahe ho? Kahin Shreya ne tumne marra toh nahi._

_**Daya-** Nahi yaar. Aisi koi baat nahi hai._

_**Tarika- **Toh phir kya hua?_

_**Day**a- Woh main Shreya ki madat karna chahta hu, lekin woh manna kar rahi hai._

_**Abhijeet- **Kyun?_

_**Daya- **Pata nahi._

_**Tarika-** Shreya sahi hai. Hamare hote huye tumhe aur Abhijeet ko khana banane ki koi zaroorat nahi hai._

_**Daya- **Lekin Tarika woh..**.**_

_**Abhijeet- **Arre yaar, tum apni bhabhi ko naam se bula rahe ho?_

_**Daya-** Kya, Matlab?_

_**Abhijeet-** Matlab ab Tarika tumhari bhabhi hai toh tumhe usse bhabhi kehna padega._

_**Tarika-** Lekin agar tumhe Tarika kehna hai toh keh sakte ho._

_**Daya- **Arre nahi nahi. Main Tumhe... I mean aapko bhabhi hi bolunga._

_**Tarika- **Accha ab aap dono rest kijiye, main Shreya ki madat karti hu._

_**Abhijeet- **Ha._

_**Tarika went to kitchen and joined Shreya. Abhijeet went to get fresh and Daya went to sitting room. After sometimes, Abhijeet came and sat near Daya.**_

_**Abhijeet-** Keh__ diya ya nahi?_

_**Daya- **__Kya?_

_**Abhijeet- **I love you._

_**Daya**- Aise kaise yaar? Bahut muskil hai._

_**Abhijeet- **Sachin ne toh asaani se keh diya tha toh tum kyun nahi?_

_**Daya- **Ha, lekin Sachin ki baat alag hai._

_**Abhijeet-** Kaise alag hai? Aur waise bhi tumhari shaadi ho gayi hai toh tum bina darre keh sakte ho._

_**Daya- **Matlab?_

_**Abhijeet- **Matlab yeh ki Sachin ne shaadi ke pehle confess kiya aur shaadi ke pehle confess karne mein darr lagta hai yeh soch kar ki kahin woh ladki/ladka gussa ya naraz naa ho. Lekin tumhari shaadi ho chuki hai toh tum bina darre keh sakte ho, kyunki agar woh naraz ho bhi gayi toh phir bhi woh tumhari hi hai._

_**Daya- **Toh main kya karu yaar?_

_**Abhijeet- **Tumhe pata lagaya ki woh tumhare bare mein kya sochti hai?_

_**Daya- **Abhi tak nahi yaar._

_**Abhijeet- **Ek kaam karo. Tum jitna ho sake uske pas jaho._

_**Daya- **Kya?_

_**Abhijeet- **Ha._

_**Daya- **Lekin kyun?_

_**Abhijeet-** Agar tumhare uske pas jaane se usse fark padta hai toh woh tumse pyaar karti hai aur agar koi fark nahi padta toh..._

_**Daya-** Lekin woh kya sochegi yaar mere bare mein? Hum toh saath sote bhi nahi hain aur ab jab main achanak se uske pas jahunga toh usse kaisa lagega?_

_**Abhijeet-** Kuch nahi sochegi yaar. Tum dono pati patni ho._

_**Daya- **Ha, lekin phir bhi._

_**Abhijeet- **Tum tension mat lo. Kuch nahi hoga, sab accha hoga._

_**Daya-** Agar tumhe lagta hai ki sab accha hoga toh thik hai. Main aajse Shreya ke pas jaane ki koshish karna hu._

_**Abhijeet- **Very good._

_**After sometimes, Shreya and Tarika called them and all of them did their dinner together. **_

_**In DaReya's Room**_

_**Shreya got fresh and when she came out of the bathroom, she saw Daya sleeping on the bed. She smiled and went to sofa. She was about to sleep, but Daya stopped her.**_

_**Daya- **Kya kar rahi ho?_

_**Shreya- **Kuch nahi. Main bas sone wali thi._

_**Daya- **Ha toh yaha aaho na._

_**Shreya- **Kyun? _

_**Daya-** Bed yeh hai woh sofa hai._

_**Shreya**- Ha toh main sofa mein hi sone wali ho._

_**Daya- **Nahi. Tum yaha aaho._

_**Shreya- **Nahi woh..._

_**Daya came to her and picked her up into his arms and took her to the bed. Shreya was completely shocked by his sudden act. He made her sit and he sat near her.**_

_**Shreya- **Yeh sab kya hai?_

_**Daya- **Kya?_

_**Shreya- **I mean aap yeh sab kis liye kar rahe hain? Aap kal sofa per soye the toh..._

_**Daya- **Toh iska matlab yeh nahi ki tum aaj sofa per so hogi._

_**Shreya- **Toh?_

_**Daya- **Toh kya? Hum bed per sohenge._

_**Shreya- **Kyun? I mean..._

_**Daya-** Arre yaar, tum toh aise react kar rahi ho jaise hum pata patni nahi koi ajnabee hain._

_**Shreya- **Lekin woh..._

_**Daya-** Tumhe mere saath sone mein problem hai?_

_**Shreya- **Nahi woh..._

_**Daya-** Nahi na? Toh jaldi se so jaho. Mujhe neend aa rahi hai._

_**Shreya- **Ji..._

_**Shreya laid on the bed with confused look and Daya went to the other side and slept. Shreya was thinking something, but suddenly he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer in sleep. He didn't know what was he doing and Shreya didn't know what to do. She tried to free herself, but he pulled her more closer. She didn't want to disturb him so she just slept like that.**_

_**So how will Daya react, when he will come to know what he did at night? Will SachVi be together? What do you think will happen?**_

_**A/N- So how was the chapter? I hope you liked it. And i am very sorry, if i bored you. And DaReya's romance is coming soon. So please tell me what do you think about it? PLEASE REVIEW.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N- Thank you so much to those who reviewed. And sorry for little late update and for mistakes.**_

* * *

_**Next Day, In DaReya's Room**_

_**Daya was the first one to woke up. He became shocked seeing their position. Shreya's head on his chest and his hand was around her waist.**_

_**Daya(thinking)- Yeh kya? Yeh toh maine plan nahi kiya tha. Lagta hai bhagwan bhi yehi chahte hain ki hum ek dusre ke kabir aa jaaye. Wow, just look at her. Kitni paari lag rahi hai. Yeh eyes, nose aur yeh lips. Wow.**_

_**Just then Shreya woke up and looked at him with confused look. Both of them were lost in their eyes. After sometimes, they came back to the reality and get up with a jerk. Both of them looked at each other.**_

_**Daya- **__I am sorry._

_**Shreya- **__Kyun?_

_**Daya- **__Woh maine neend mein... Actually, you are right. Main sorry kyun bol raha hu? Main tumhara pati hu, main tumhare saath kuch bhi kar sakta hu._

_**Shreya- **__Ha._

_**Daya- **__Kuch bhi na?_

_**Shreya- **__Kya matlab kuch bhi?_

_**Daya(moving closer)- **__Kuch bhi matlab..._

_**He was moving closer to her and she was moving backward thinking what will he do? He was smiling and she was being nervious. And finally, she hit the wall. He came closer and removed hairs from her face and she closed her eyes, while shivering. He kissed her forehead while smiling and she open her eyes in surprise. Then he kissed her right kiss and she was just standing there with confused look. Then, he kissed her left cheek and now she really became nervious. He was about to kiss her lips, but she turned her head to the other side, which made Daya smiled.**_

_**Shreya-**__ Main... Main bathroom... Bathroom jaa ke aati ho._

_**She went to bathroom and Daya smiled, but was confused.**_

_**Daya- **__Jab maine usse kiss kiya toh usne mujhe kuch nahi kaha. Toh kya iska matlab yeh ki Shreya bhi mujhse pyaar karti hai? Ha, Shreya bhi mujhse pyaar karti hai aur agar nahi karti toh woh mujhe uske karib aane hi nahi deti, lekin usne aisa kuch bhi nahi kiya. Wow yaar. Abhijeet ko kehna padega. Pata nahi woh kitna khush hoga. Abhi jaata hu._

_**He went outside and saw Tarika in kitchen.**_

_**Daya- **__Tarika... I mean Bhabhi, yeh Abhijeet kaha hai? Kahin dikh nahi raha._

_**Tarika- **__Woh ready ho rahe hain. Kuch kaam tha kya?_

_**Daya- **__Ha, bahut zaroori kaam hai. _

_**Tarika- **__Kaise kaam?_

_**Daya- **__Main aapko bad mein batata dunga. Abhi mujhe Abhijeet se baat karni hai._

_**Then, he ran to AbhiRika's room and Tarika became confused.**_

_**In AbhiRika's Room**_

_**Abhijeet was getting ready and Daya ran to him.**_

_**Abhijeet- **__Yeh kya Daya? Tum abhi tak ready nahi huye? Bureau jaana nahi hai kya?_

_**Daya- **__Jaana hai, lekin ek bahut acchi news hai._

_**Abhijeet- **__Tum baap banne wale ho kya?_

_**Daya- **__Baap bhi ban jahunga, lekin tumhe uss news ke liye thoda intazaar karna padega._

_**Abhijeet- **__Kya matlab?_

_**Daya- **__Shreya bhi mujhse pyaar karti hai Abhijeet._

_**Tarika- **__Kya?_

_**Duo looked at Tarika, who was standing at the door. She came to them with confused look.**_

_**Tarika- **__Tumhe kaise pata ki Shreya tumse pyaar karti hai?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Wohi toh? Kya usne tumhe bataya ki woh tumse pyaar karti hai?_

_**Daya- **__Kaha nahi hai, lekin uske acts se toh yehi lagta hai._

_**Abhijeet- **__Yeh toh bahut accha news hai yaar._

_**Tarika- **__Ha ha. Lekin abhi hum late ho rahe hain toh deber ji agar aap ready ho jaate toh..._

_**Daya- **__Thank you for reminding me. Main toh khushi ke marre bhul hi gaya ki hum late ho rahe hain. Main ready ho kar aata hu._

_**Abhijeet- **__Jaldi. Aur ha, apni khushi ko khabu mein rakko, varna Shreya ko shak ho sakta hai._

_**Daya- **__Ha._

_**Daya went smiling and AbhiRika smiled seeing that.**_

_**In DaReya's Room**_

_**Daya was coming into the room and Shreya was coming from the bathroom, but they both crashed with each other. Shreya was about to fall and Daya wanted to caugh her, but he fell. Both of them fell on the floor. Daya was on the top and Shreya was in bottom. Shreya remembered the kiss and tried to get up, but couldn't do it as Daya was on her. Then, Daya remembered that they are getting late so he got up and helped her to get up, by giving her his hand. She got up and he went to bathroom while smiling.**_

_**Shreya- **__Ab inhe kya ho gaya hai? Kal raat se bahut alag act kar rahe hain. Aur aaj toh... Oh god, kiss? Kehte hain ki woh mujhse pyaar nahi karte, lekin phir bhi mere karib aate hain. Agar woh mujhse pyaar hi nahi karte toh mere karib hi kyun aate hain? Kahin woh bhi mujhse pyaar toh nahi karte? Nahi nahi yaar, meri aisi kismat kaha hai. Lekin phir bhi yaar, kuch samaj nahi aa raha. Pata nahi kya chal raha hai inke dil aur dimag mein jo mujhe kuch samaj mein nahi aa raha hai. Jo bhi ho, lekin woh mere karib aate toh hain. Accha lagta hai jab woh mere pas aate hain toh. _

_**She smiled by herself and became ready and went to kitchen. Tarika had already made the breakfast so all waited for Daya and after some minutes, Daya also came. They did their breakfast and went to their work.**_

_**In Bureau**_

_**DaReya and Abhijeet reached the Bureau, but no one was there.**_

_**Abhijeet- **__Arre aaj Bureua mein koi nahi aaya kya?_

_**Daya-**__ Ha yaar. Sachin hamesha sabke pehle aata hai, lekin aaj woh bhi nahi dikhi de raha hai._

_**Shreya- **__Kahin koi problem toh nahi?_

_**Daya- **__Kaisi problem ho sakti hai?_

_**Shreya- **__Pata nahi._

_**Abhijeet- **__Chalo intazaar karte hain. Aate hi honge._

_**DaReya- **__Ha._

_**DaReya and Abhijeet waited almost an hour and then finally, Freddy and Nikhil came.**_

_**Abhijeet- **__Thank god tum dono aa gaye._

_**Freddy- **__Kyun sir? Kya hua?_

_**Daya- **__Hona kya hai? Abhi tak koi aaya hi nahi._

_**Nikhil- **__Sachin sir bhi nahi aaye hain?_

_**Shreya- **__Nahi. Aur Purvi bhi nahi hai._

_**Abhijeet- **__Kahin Sachin aur Purvi ko kuch ho toh nahi gaya?_

_**Daya- **__Tum yeh kaisi baat kar rahe ho yaar? Kuch nahi hua hoga. Abhi aa jayenge._

_**Meanwhile, ACP came and they wished him. And then, ACP went to his cabin.**__**Just then, Sachin came, but not Purvi.**_

_**Daya- **__Arre Sachin aaj itni late kyun aaye tum?_

_**Sachin- **__Kuch nahi sir. Raat bhar neend nahi aayi aur subeh aankh lag gayi toh late ho gaya._

_**Abhijeet-**__ Purvi tumhare saath nahi aayi kya?_

_**Sachin- **__Woh mere saath kyun aayegi sir? _

_**Shreya- **__Lekin woh abhi tak aayi kyun nahi?_

_**Sachin- **__Woh nahi aayi?_

_**Freddy- **__Nahi._

_**Sachin- **__Saayad apne kamre mein hi baithi hogi. Just hope ki woh ro naa rahi ho._

_**Shreya- **__Situation bahut critical ho gaya hai. Ab aisa nahi chalega._

_**Daya- **__Matlab?_

_**Shreya- **__Matlab, yeh ki ab Purvi ke parents ko bhi pata hona chahiye ki Purvi Sachin sir se pyaar karti hai._

_**Sachin- **__Lekin Shreya, isse Purvi ko aur dard hoga yaar. Jab unke parents ko pata chalega toh woh Purvi se bahut saare sawal karenge._

_**Abhijeet- **__Tum chahte hona ki Purvi tumhari ho?_

_**Sachin- **__Ha sir, lekin..._

_**Daya- **__Lekin vekin kuch nahi Sachin. Hum sab abhi jaate hain Purvi ke ghar. Nikhil, ACP sir ko bulao._

_**Nikhil- **__Ji sir._

_**Sachin- **__Ek minute ek minute. Yeh sab ho kya raha hai? Aap sab Purvi ke ghar kyun jaana chahte hain?_

_**Shreya-**__ Taaki hum aapke aur Purvi ki baat kar sakke._

_**Just then, ACP came with Nikhil.**_

_**ACP- **__Kya hua? Koi parishani ki baat toh nahi hai na?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Parishani ki hi baat hai sir?_

_**ACP- **__Kya hua?_

_**Daya- **__Sir, hum sabko aur khash karke aapko Purvi ke ghar jaana hoga._

_**ACP- **__Purvi ke ghar? Lekin kyun? Aur woh aaj aayi nahi kya?_

_**Shreya- **__Sir, woh..._

_**Shreya told ACP about all the problems and ACP looked at Sachin with surprise look.**_

_**ACP- **__Sachin, jo Shreya keh rahi hai kya woh sach hai?_

_**Sachin- **__Ji... Ji sir._

_**ACP laughed and everyone looked at him.**_

_**Abhijeet- **__Kya? Kya hua sir?_

_**ACP- **__Kuch nahi. Ab chalo, Purvi ke ghar._

_**All of them went to Purvi's house and ACP belled the door. After sometimes, Purvi opened the door and saw everyone.**_

_**Purvi- **__Aap? Aap sab yaha?_

_**PM- **__Arre kaun hai Purvi?_

_**Purvi- **__Mammy woh..._

_**Purvi's mother came to the door and welcomed everyone.**_

_**Purvi's Father(PF)- **__Aap sab yaha? Aur woh bhi achanak se?_

_**ACP- **__Hama aap dono se zaroori baat karni hai._

_**PM- **__Ji boliye na._

_**Daya- **__Darasal Aunty woh..._

_**DaReya were sitting together so Shreya stopped him.**_

_**Daya(in low voice)- **__Kya hua? _

_**Shreya(in low voice)- **__ACP sir baat kar rahe hain toh aap bich mein bol kyun rahe hain?_

_**Daya- **__Lekin problem kya hai?_

_**Shreya- **__ACP sir badhe hain unhe pata hai ki kaise baat karni hai toh aap please chup rahiye._

_**Daya- **__Lekin kyun?_

_**Shreya-**__ Main keh rahi hu na toh bas chup rahiye._

_**Daya- **__Orders toh aise de rahi ho jaise humare shaadi ke 10 saal ho gaye ho._

_**Shreya- **__Please..._

_**Daya smiled at her and everyone were looking at them. **_

_**Daya- **__ACP sir, aap boliye na._

_**ACP- **__Ha toh main yeh keh raha tha ki hama ek bahut zaroori baat karni hai._

_**PF- **__Boliye._

_**ACP- **__Darasal baat yeh hai ki... Hamari Purvi jo hai woh..._

_**Purvi looked at everyone and all were smiling, but Sachin was just sitting there.**_

_**PM- **__Aapko Purvi ke bare mein baat karni hai kya?_

_**ACP- **__Ha. Aur yeh sirf Purvi ki baat nahi hai Sachin ki bhi baat hai._

_**PF & PM- **__Sachin ki?_

_**ACP- **__Ji. Darasal baat yeh hai ki yeh dono ek dusre se pyaar karte hain._

_**Everyone smiled and Purvi was surprised, but her parents became angry.**_

_**PF- **__Aapko pata bhi hai ki aap kya bol rahe hain?_

_**ACP- **__Main jaanta hu ki main kya bol raha hu aur sach yehi hai._

_**PM- **__Purvi, yeh ACP sir kya keh rahe hain?_

_**Purvi- **__Mammy woh main..._

_**PF- **__Purvi, dekh sach sach bata de._

_**Purvi- **__Yeh sach hai ki main... Main Sachin sir se pyaar karti hu._

_**Purvi's father slapped Purvi in front everyone and all went shocked, but Sachin became very angry.**_

_**Sachin- **__Yeh aapne kya kiya? Aapne Purvi per haath uthaya?_

_**PF- **__Purvi meri beti hai. Main jab chahu usse thappad marr sakta hu._

_**Sachin- **__Kis galti ke karan aapne uss per haath uthaya? Pyaar karna koi guna nahi hai._

_**PF- **__Pyaar karna guna nahi hai, lekin isne humse jhut bola hai._

_**Purvi- **__Mujhe maaf kar dijiye Papa. Main jaanti hu ki maine jhut bol kar aapke dil dukhaya hai, lekin main sach bata kar aapke armaano ko kutrana nahi chahti thi._

_**PF- **__Purvi, hum sab tujhe khush dekhna chahte hain. Lekin agar tune hama pehle bataya hota toh baat yaha tak nahi punchti. Tu Sachin se pyaar karti hai na toh thik hai, hum teri shaadi ussi se karvadenge._

_**PM- **__Aur unka kya jisse Purvi ne ha kaha tha?_

_**PF- **__Hum unhe mana kardenge. _

_**Everyone smiled and all were very happy.**_

_**Sachin- **__Mujhe maaf kar dijiye woh maine pata nahi gusse mein aa kar kya kya bol diya._

_**PF- **__Maine tumhe kab ka maaf kar diya. Waise mujhe khushi hai ki Purvi ne apne zindagi mein tum jaise pyaar karne wale ko chuna. Sach mein tum Purvi se bahut pyaar karte ho aur tumhe uss baat ki praman bhi de diya jab maine Purvi ko thappad marra tha._

_**And again all smiled.**_

_**Shreya- **__Wow, finally sab kuch thik ho gaya._

_**Daya- **__Ha._

_**ACP- **__Ab toh chalogi na Bureau Purvi._

_**Purvi- **__Ji sir. Main abhi aayi._

_**Purvi ran to her room and all laughed seeing that.**_

_**After Sometimes, In Bureau**_

_**All were happy and Daya decided to talk to Shreya, but she was talking to Purvi.**_

_**Daya(thinking)- **__Yeh Shreya bhi na bahut kamal ki hai. Jab main usse baat karna chahta hu toh woh kisi aur ke saath busy hoti hai. _

_**Thinking this, he went toward Shreya and Purvi. Purvi smiled seeing him and went from there. Shreya turned around and saw him smiling.**_

_**Shreya-**__ Kya hua? Itna muskura kyun rahe hain?_

_**Daya- **__Arre itna khushi ka mauka hai, naa muskaru toh phir kya karu?_

_**Shreya- **__Khushi ka mauka toh hai. Ab Sachin sir aur Purvi bhi saath hain._

_**Daya- **__Aur hum bhi._

_**Shreya- **__Ji?_

_**Daya- **__Kya ji? Tumhe ek baar bolne se samaj mein nahi aata kya?_

_**Shreya- **__Kal raat se pata nahi aapko kya ho gaya hai. Aapko nahi lagta ki aap kuch zyada hi alag act kar rahe hain?_

_**Daya- **__Alag kaisa? Main toh hamesha se hi aisa hu. Ohhh, kahin tum subah ki baat toh nahi kar rahi ho?_

_**Shreya-**__ Suuu... Subah?_

_**Daya-**__ Ha. Ek kaam adura reh gaya tha na?_

_**Shreya- **__Kaun sa kaam?_

_**Daya- **__Wohi jo subah tumhe karne nahi diya._

_**Shreya- **__Maine kya karne nahi diya?_

_**Daya moved close to her and she understood what is he talking about so she became nervious. **_

_**Shreya(thinking)- **__Yeh sab ho kya raha hai yaar? Kahin main koi sapna toh nahi dekh rahi? Maine kabhi socha bhi nahi tha ki Daya aise bhi ho sakte hain. I mean itne romantic type._

_**Daya- Kya soch rahi? Main samaj gaya. Tumhe sabke saamne sharm aa rahi hai na toh thik hai. Hum ghar jaa ke karte hain. Raat mein. Aur utna hi nahi hum usse zyada kuch bhi karenge. Be ready.**_

_**Daya went from there smiling and Shreya became more nervious.**_

_**Shreya(thinking)- **__Please bhagwan mujhe bachalo. Raat mein? Raat mein kya karna hai inhe? Kahin yeh uss sabki baat toh nahi kar rahe hain? Hey bhagwan please do something._

_**Abhijeet saw Daya smiled so he went to him.**_

_**Abhijeet-**__ Kya baat hai boss? Tum itne muskura kyun rahe ho?_

_**Daya-**__ Kuch nahi yaar, bas Shreya ko thoda tensed kar diya. Dekhona usse._

_**Abhijeet- **__Tumne logo ko tensed karna kabse shikha?_

_**Daya- **__Jab se pyaar ka ehsaas hua hai tabse._

_**Abhijeet- **__Kab bata rahe ho usse?_

_**Daya- **__Soch raha hu ki aaj hi bata du._

_**Abhijeet- **__I can't believe this._

_**Daya- **__Kya hua? Maine kuch galat keh diya kya?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Tum itne unromantic kaise ho sakte ho yaar?_

_**Daya- **__Kya matlab?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Arre confession karna hai toh romantic ho jaho._

_**Daya- **__Arre yaar, yeh toh mere liye impossible hai. Tumhe pata hai na ki main romantic nahi hu. Jitna bhi hu utna hi thik hu._

_**Abhijeet- **__Dekho Daya, mera kehna manlo. Pehle tum romantic ban jaho._

_**Daya- **__Mujhe kya karna hoga?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Dekho tum kal raat usko confess karna._

_**Daya- **__Kal kyun?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Aaj toh raat hone hi wali hai aur humne koi decoration bhi nahi ki hai._

_**Daya- **__Decoration kis liye?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Tum meri baat samjoge nahi. Kal khud hi dekhna. Main tumhara madat karunga._

_**Daya- **__Accha thik hai. Main kal Shreya ko bata dunga ki mere dil mein uske liye kitna pyaar hai._

_**Abhijeet- **__Ha ha zaroor._

_**Both of them smiled. Meanwhile, on the other hand, Shreya was still nervous and SachVi saw that.**_

_**Sachin- **__Purvi..._

_**Purvi- **__Haan._

_**Sachin- **__Tumhe nahi lagta ki Shreya kuch zyada hi tensed lag rahi hai?_

_**Purvi- **__Baat toh aap sahi keh rahe hain._

_**Sachin- **__Jaho na pucho usse._

_**Purvi-**__ Aap bhi toh jaa sakte hain._

_**Sachin- **__Arre main ladka hu aur woh ek ladki._

_**Purvi- **__Toh kya hua?_

_**Sachin- **__Arre yaar tum phir se pehli jaisi ban gayi? Mujhe toh laga tha ki tum ab badhi ho gayi hogi, lekin sach mein tum abhi bhi bachi hi ho. Mujhe toh darr lag raha hai yeh sach kar ki hamare bache kaise hoge._

_**Purvi- **__Bache?_

_**Sachin- **__Ha. Arre Maa hi bachi hogi toh uske bache kaise honge?_

_**Purvi- **__Yeh bache bich mein kaha se aa gaye? Abhi tak toh hamari shaadi bhi nahi huyi hai aur aap bachon ke plan kar rahe hain?_

_**Sachin- **__Shaadi toh ho jayegi Purvi aur bache bhi ho jahenge, lekin abhi tum Shreya ke pas jaho._

_**Purvi- **__Thik hai, lekin aapke yeh bachon wali jo baatein hain na mujhe uske bare mein kuch samaj nahi aa raha toh aap please mujhe bad mein explan kar dena._

_**Sachin- **Ha__, lekin ab jaho._

_**Purvi went to Shreya and placed her hand on her shoulder.**_

_**Purvi- **__Kya baat hai Shreya tum itni tensed kyun ho?_

_**Shreya- **__Ab main tumhe kya batau Purvi. Pata nahi yeh Daya sir ko kya ho gaya hai._

_**Purvi- **__Kyun? Kya hua?_

_**Shreya- **__Tum please kisiko mat batana. Main sirf tumhe bata rahi hu OK?_

_**Purvi- **__Thik hai, lekin pehle batao toh sahi._

_**Shreya- **__Woh Purvi, kal se na Daya sir kuch alag ho gaye hain._

_**Purvi- **__Kya matlab?_

_**Shreya- **__I mean like romantic type._

_**Purvi- **__Arre wah. Yeh toh bahut accha hai._

_**Shreya- **__Accha? Nahi yaar... I mean accha hai, lekin... Pata nahi yaar._

_**Purvi- **__Kahin tum nervous toh nahi ho rahi ho?_

_**Shreya- **__Ha yaar._

_**Purvi- **__Don't worry Shreya. Aur waise bhi agar Daya sir romantic ban gaye hain toh accha hi hai na. Aur iska matlab woh tumse pyaar bhi karte hain._

_**Shreya- **__Lekin Purvi woh main..._

_**Purvi- **__Shreya... Tum toh kismat wali ho jo Daya sir romantic hain, lekin Sachin sir toh bilkul bhi romantic nahi hain._

_**Purvi smiled and Shreya also smiled, but she was still nervous. At 7:30, everyone went to house. AbhiRika and DaReya did their dinner and they went to their room**_

_**In AbhiRika's Room**_

_**Tarika got ready to sleep and came to Abhijeet.**_

_**Abhijeet- **__Kya baat hai Tarika?_

_**Tarika- **__Abhijeet, aaj Daya bahut zyada khush lag raha tha, lekin Shreya bahut nervous. Baat kya hai?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Daya, Shreya ko apne dil ki baat batane wala hai aur Daya ke badle bartav dekh kar Shreya nervous hai._

_**Tarika-**__ Ohh toh baat yeh hai._

_**Abhijeet- **__Ha. Ab chalo sote hain. Kal phir se Bureau jaana hai. Aur ek baat._

_**Tarika- **__Kya?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Dr. Sulunkhe tumse zyada kaam toh nahi karvate hain na?_

_**Tarika- **__Bilkul nahi._

_**Abhijeet- **__Waise Dr. Salunkhe acche insaan hain. Woh mujhe zyada pasand nahi karte, lekin kamse kam meri biwi ka toh khayal rakte hain._

_**Both of them smiled and hugged each other.**_

_**In DaReya's Room**_

_**DaReya became ready to sleep and Shreya was still thinking.**_

_**Daya- **__Kya hua Shreya?_

_**Shreya- **__Kuch... Kuch nahi._

_**Daya- **__Tum ready hona?_

_**Shreya- **__Kyun? I mean kis liye? _

_**Daya- **__Woh maine Bureau mein kaha tha na ki..._

_**Shreya- **__Main ready... Ready... Ready nahi hu main._

_**Daya- **__Kyun?_

_**Shreya- **__Kyun kya? Kal hi toh shaadi huyi hai hamara._

_**Daya- **__Ha toh kya? Shaadi toh huyi hai na?_

_**Shreya- **__Nahi._

_**Daya- **__Nahi?_

_**Shreya- **__I mean... Mujhe pata nahi._

_**Daya- **__Accha thik hai. Woh sab nahi, lekin kamse kam kiss toh kar hi sakte hain na?_

_**Shreya- **__Kissssssssss?_

_**Daya- **__Ha kisssssss._

_**Shreya- **__Nahi. Mujhe neend aa rahi hai._

_**Daya- **__Neend toh mujhe bhi aa rahi hai. _

_**Shreya- **__Toh sote hain na. Aur waise bhi bahut raat ho chuki hai._

_**Daya- **__Pehle kiss?_

_**Shreya- **__Nahi._

_**Shreya went to bed and slept being covered with blanket. And Daya smiled seeing that. He also went and slept near her smiling.**_

**_So what do you think will happen next?_**

**_A/N- How was the chapter? Do you liked it or not? Please tell me what do you think about it. I just hope ki maine kisiko bored naa kiya ho. I am sorry if i bored you. PLEASE REVIEW._**


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N- Thank you to those who reviewed. But. i am really sad seeing the number of reviews. I wrote this chapter in hope that i will get many reviews on this chapter. Sorry for all the mistakes.**_

* * *

_**Next Day, In DaReya's Room**_

_**Shreya woke up first and looked at Daya, who was in deep sleep.**_

_**Shreya(thinking)- **Thank god so rahe hain varna phir se wohi kiss viss ki baat karte. Pata nahi kya hua hai inhe. Shaadi ke pehle maine ek baar bhi socha nahi tha ki yeh aise bhi honge. Ab jaldi jaldi ready ho jaati hu varna pata nahi yeh uth kar kya karenge._

_**Shreya tried to get up, but Daya woke up and saw her. She tried to get up fast, but he pulled her hand. She fell on the bed and he laid on her. Shreya again became nervous and Daya again smiled.**_

_**Daya- **Bhag rahi thi, mujhe chod kar?_

_**Shreya- **Na... Nahi. Woh main bas..._

_**Before she could say anything else, he placed his finger on her lips. Shreya looked at him surprisingly. Just then, he started removing her hair from her face. She removed his finger from her lips and both looked at each other.**_

_**Shreya- **Daya aap..._

_**Daya-** Kya hua?_

_**Shreya- **Aap aisa kyun kar rahe hain?_

_**Daya- **Kyun? Tumhe mere karib aana pasand nahi hai?_

_**Shreya- **Aisa nahi hai ki mujhe aapke karib aana pasand nahi hai, lekin..._

_**Daya- **It's OK Shreya. Main bhul gaya tha ki tum mujhse pyaar nahi karti. I am sorry._

_**Daya got up and went to bathroom. He was just acting, but Shreya took it seriously.**_

_**Shreya- **Yeh maine kya kar diya? Woh mere pati hain, woh mujhse jo chahte hain woh kar sakte hain. Lekin main ab kaise kahu ki main unse pyaar karti hu. Ab toh yeh mujhse gussa bhi ho gaye. Kaise manau unhe? Hey bhagwan meri madat karo._

_**In Bureau  
**_

_**DaReya and Abhijeet were not there yet, but SachVi were.**_

_**Purvi- **Sir..._

_**Sachin looked around, but saw no one.**_

_**Sachin- **Tum kisse baat kar rahi ho Purvi?_

_**Purvi- **Aapse aur kisse?_

_**Sachin- **Really?_

_**Purvi- **Ha, lekin kyun?_

_**Sachin-** Ab toh hum girlfriend boyfriend hain na toh tum mujhe sir kyun bula rahi ho? Yaha koi nahi hai, tum mujhe mere naam se bula sakti ho._

_**Purvi- **Aapko kisne kaha ki hum girlfriend boyfriend hain?_

_**Sachin- **Kya matlab?_

_**Purvi- **Matlab yeh ki jab tak aap mujhe romantic taarike se propose nahi karte tab tak hum bas senior aur junior hain._

_**Sachin- **Ab yeh toh thoda muskil hai._

_**Purvi-**Aap mujhse pyaar karte hain na toh yeh kaise muskil hai?_

_**Sachin-** Accha thik hai._

_**Purvi- **Aise nahi._

_**Sachin- **Toh phir kaise?_

_**Purvi- **Apne ghutno per baith kar, ek haath mein rose le kar aur dusre haath mein ring. _

_**Sachin- **Accha toh thik hai. Tumhari chahat yahi puri kar dete hain._

_**Sachin took out a rose from his back and a ring from his pocket and Purvi became surprised seeing that.**_

_**Purvi- **Kya aapko pehle se hi pata tha ki main kya kehne wali hu?_

_**Sachin- **Of course._

_**Purvi- **Kaise?_

_**Sachin- **Arre! Tumse pyaar kiya hai toh main tumhara dil ki baatein bina kahe hi jaan sakta hu._

_**Purvi- **Itna pyaar karte hain mujhse?_

_**Sachin-**Ha Purvi._

_**Sachin sat on his knee and just then DaReya and Abhijeet entered, but stopped seeing SachVi. They smiled seeing Sachin on his knee with a rose and a ring. **_

_**Sachin- **I love you Purvi. Will you complete me by coming into my life forever? Will you marry me?_

_**Daya looked at Shreya and then at Abhijeet. Tears came into Purvi's eyes so Sachin became confused. He got up and looked at her surprisingly.**_

_**Sachin- **Kya hua Purvi? Tumhe accha nahi laga?_

_**Purvi- **Nahi._

_**Sachin- **Accha? I am sorry._

_**Purvi- **Accha nahi tha, bahut accha tha._

_**Sachin- **Sach? Tumhe accha laga?_

_**Purvi- **Bahut accha laga._

_**Sachin- **Toh tumhara answer kya hai?_

_**Purvi- **Yes, i will marry you._

_**Sachin- **Sach?_

_**Purvi nodded her head in yes and they hugged each other tightly. Just then, all others also came and saw SachVi hugging. Even ACP saw them hugging and all others smiled. SachVi get separated and Sachin put ring on Purvi's finger. Meanwhile, all came to them clapping and SachVi became surprised.**_

**_Abhujeet- _**_Wow yaar. Itna romantic taarike se propose kiya tumne._

**_Sachin- _**_Aap sab hama dekh rahe the?__  
_

**_Daya- _**_Ha._

**_Shreya- _**_Congratulations._

**_SachVi- _**_Thanks._

**_Abhijeet- _**_Waise Sachin, mere khayal se tumhe kisi kisi ko romantic banne ki formula dena chahiye._

_**Daya gave him a look and he smiled.**_

_**ACP- **Ab saare baatein chodo aur apna apna kaam karo._

_**All- **OK sir._

_**All started to work, but Shreya was thinking of an idea to make Daya happy as she still thinks that he is sad or angry with her. After sometimes, Shreya went to Daya, but he was busy in his work.**_

**_Shreya-_**_ Sir..._

**_Daya looked at her and she smiled._**

**_Daya- _**_Koi kaam tha?_

**_Shreya-_**_ Sir, woh mujhe..._

**_Daya- _**_Jaldi bolo._

**_Shreya- _**_Kya aap mujhse naraz hain?_

**_Daya(smiling)- _**_Nahi toh._

**_Shreya- _**_Toh aap mujhse baat kyun nahi kar rahe hain?_

**_Daya- _**_Kya baat karu? Kuch hai hi nahi baat karne ko._

**_Shreya-_**_ Kuch bhi. I mean aap please mujhse baat kijiye nahi toh mujhe lagega ki aap mujhse naraz hain._

**_Daya- _**_Kyun? Main tumse naraz hi kyun honga?_

**_Shreya- _**_Woh... Woh subah..._

**_Daya- _**_Nahi Shreya. Agar tumhe lagta hai ki tumhare mujhe rokne se main naraz hu toh tum galat ho. Main tumhare marzi ke bina kuch nahi karna chahta. It's OK._

**_Shreya- _**_Lekin..._

**_Daya-_**_ Maine kaha na ki It's OK._

**_Shreya shook her head and went to her desk._**

**_Shreya(thinking)_**_- Daya sach mein kitne acche hain. Agar unke jagah koi aur hota toh mujhse naraz hota. Unka pura haq hai mujh per. Lekin phir bhi Daya mujhse naraz nahi hain. Unno ne mujhe samja mere feelings ko samja. Sach mein, main bahut kismat wali hu jo mujhe Daya mil gaye._

**_Thinking this, she looked at Daya and smiled._**

**_Daya(thinking)-_**_ Main jaanta hu Shreya ki tum bahut acchi ho. Main samaj sakta hu ki tum kaisa feel kar rahi hogi. Shaadi ke pehle hum dono ne nahi soch tha ki yeh sab hoga. Mujhe pata hi nahi tha ki main tumse pyaar karta hu. Lekin ab pata chal gaya hai. Main aaj hi tumhe bata dunga ki main tumse kitna pyaar karta hu._

**_Thinking this, he looked Shreya and smiled._**

**_At Lunch Time_**

**_All ate the lunch and Abhijeet came to Daya._**

**_Abhijeet- _**_Daya..._

**_Daya-_**_ Ha boss._

**_Abhijeet-_**_ Tum confession ke liye ready ho na?_

**_Daya- _**_Ha boss. Lekin boss, woh tum kal keh rahe the na ki tum meri madat karoge._

**_Abhijeet- _**_Ha ha._

**_Daya-_**_ Toh phir batao, kya socha hai tumne?_

**_Abhijeet- _**_Maine sab kuch kar diya hai boss. Tumhe bas Shreya ke saamne jaana hai aur kehna hai ki tum usse pyaar karte ho._

**_Daya- _**_Accha?_

**_Abhijeet- _**_Aur ha, ek baat aur._

**_Daya- _**_Kya?_

**_Abhijeet-_**_ Rose le kar jaana mat bhulna._

**_Daya- _**_Rose kyun?_

**_Abhijeet- _**_Just to be romantic. Aur tumne dekha nahi woh Sachin ne kaisa kiya tha. Just like that._

**_Daya-_**_ Accha thik hai._

**_Abhijeet-_**_ Aaj main bahut khush hu Daya. Finally, aaj tum Shreya ko apni dil ki baat bata rahe ho._

**_Daya_**_- Per boss agar tum nahi hote na toh mujhe kabhi bhi apne feelings pata hi nahi chalta._

**_Abhijeet- _**_Ab mujhe credit dena bas bhi karo yaar._

**_They smiled and went back to their work. At 8, everyone went home._**

**_At Duo's House  
_**

**_DaReya and AbhiRika ate the dinner and Duo came to sitting room while Shreya and Tarika were busy in cleaning the mess._**

**_Day__a_**_**-** Boss, tum toh keh rahe the ki sab kuch ready hai, lekin yaha toh kuch bhi nahi hai._

**_Abhijeet-_**_ Jo bhi hai, tumhare kamre mein hai._

**_Daya- _**_Accha toh chalo. Dekhte hain, tumne kya kiya hai._

**_Abhijeet- _**_Accha toh chalo._

**_Duo went to DaReya's room and Daya became surprised seeing all the decorations._**

**_Daya- _**_Wow yaar!_

**_Abhijeet- _**_Accha hai na?_

**_Daya- _**_Bahut accha hai. Thank you._

**_Abhijeet- _**_Abhi Shreya kitchen mein hai toh tum mujhe batao, tum kaise apni dil ki baat bologe._

**_Daya- _**_Arre bas bol dunga._

**_Abhijeet- _**_Agar bas bol doge toh yeh sab ki kya zaroorat hai?_

**_Daya- _**_Toh kya karu?_

**_Abhijeet-_**_ Ek minute._

**_Abhijeet sat on his knee with a rose and Daya smiled._**

**_Daya- _**_Yeh tum kya kar rahe ho?_

**_Abhijee__t_**_**-** Arre tumhe aisa hi karna hai._

**_Daya- _**_Accha?_

**_Abhijeet- _**_Ha. Jab yeh sab ho jaayega toh tumhe uske haath pakad kar keh na hoga ki... I hope you understand._

**_Daya- _**_Main samaj gaya._

**_Abhijeet-_**_ Accha abhi main chalta hu._

**_Daya- _**_Ha chalo._

**_Abhijeet- _**_Arre tum kaha jaa rahe ho?_

**_Daya- _**_Toh?_

**_Abhijeet-_**_ Toh kya? Tumhe puri taara se ready hona hai. Abhi main jaa raha hu._

**_Daya- _**_Thik hai._

**_Abhijeet- _**_All the best!_

**_Daya- _**_Thank you._

**_Abhijeet went smling and Daya started practicing how to do everything. After sometimes, Shreya came to the room and became surprised seeing all the decorations. The whole room was full of roses and candles. Shreya looked at Daya and he smiled. Daya closed the door and Shreya looked at him surprisingly.  
_**

**_Shreya- _**_Aapne darvaja kyun band ki?_

**_Daya- _**_Toh kya sab ko hamara private movement dekhne deta?_

**_Shreya- _**_Private movement?_

**_Daya-_**_ Ha._

**_Daya set on his knee and Shreya looked at him surprisingly. Then, he held her hand and she became more surprised. He kissed her hand and she closed her eyes._**

**_Daya- _**_Apne aankho kholo Shreya. Aaj mujhe tumse apni dil ki baat kehni hai._

**_Shreya opened her eyes and looked at him. Then, he took out a rose and gave it to her. She took it, but was confused thinking what is he doing._**

**_Daya_**_**- **Main jaanta hu Shreya. Tum soch rahi hogi ki yeh main kya kar raha hu, lekin aaj main apni dil ki baat tumhe bata na chahta hu._

**_Shreya- _**_Boliye na._

**_Daya-_**_ Shreya, I... I love... I LOVE YOU SHREYA._

**_Shreya became fully surprised, but became happy. Daya got up and went near her._**

**_Shreya-_**_ Yeh aap kya keh rahe hain Daya?_

**_Daya- _**_Yeh sach hai Shreya. Main tumse bahut pyaar karta hu. I love you so much._

**_Shreya smiled and hugged him tightly. He also smiled and hugged her back. After sometimes, they get separated and looked at each other._**

**_Daya-_**_ Tum kahogi nahi ki tum bhi mujhse pyaar karti ho?_

**_Shreya- _**_Aapko pata hai ki main bhi aapse pyaar karti hu?_

**_Daya- _**_Of course._

**_Shreya- _**_Ha, Daya. Main bhi aapse bahut pyaar karti hu._

**_Daya- _**_Kya? Kya kaha tumne? Maine kuch suna nahi._

**_Shreya(smiling)-_**_ Main bhi aapse bahut pyaar karti hu._

**_Daya-_**_ Arre yaar. Main kuch sun rahi paa raha hu._

**_Shreya(louder)-_**_ I love you too._

**_They both smiled and again hugged tightly._**

**_Shreya(in hug)- _**_Daya..._

**_Daya- _**_Hmmmm..._

**_Shreya-_**_ Kya aap mujhe puri taara se aapna bana sakte hain?_

**_They get separated and Daya looked at her surprisingly._**

**_Daya- _**_Kya?_

**_Shreya_**_- Ha Daya. Main ab puri taara se aapki ho kar jeena chahti hu._

**_Daya- _**_Kahin tum yeh mere liye toh nahi keh rahi ho?_

**_Shreya- _**_Nahi Daya. Main sach mein aapki hona chahti hu. I want to be completely yours._

**_Daya-_**_ Pehle toh tumhe nervous feel hota tha na toh ab nahi ho raha?_

**_Shreya_**_- Pehle mujhe pata nahi tha na ki aap bhi mujhse pyaar karte hain._

**_Daya- _**_Accha toh thik hai. Tumhari chahat puri kar dete hain._

**_He held her into his arms and Shreya smiled. He make her laid on the bed and he came over her. He first kissed her forehead removing her hair and Shreya closed her eyes. Then, he kissed her both cheeks and she was shivering on his kisses. She open her eyes and looked at him._**

**_Shreya- _**_I love you Daya._

**_Daya- _**_I love you too Shreya._

**_They smiled and locked their lips. And all that happened(sorry i can't write more than that)._**

**_After A Month, At Duo's House.  
_**

_**All became ready to go to their work and just then Tarika fell down. Everyone ran to her and Abhijeet took her to their room.**_

_**Abhijeet-** Daya, jaldi se doctor ko phone karo._

_**Daya-** Ha._

_**Daya called the doctor and all were worried about Tarika. After sometimes, doctor came and checked Tarika. The doctor looked at everyone and smiled.**_

_**Abhijeet- **Kya baat hai doctor? Tarika thik toh hai na? Pata nahi kya hua, thodi der pehle toh thik thak hi thi, lekin achanak se..._

_**Doctor- **Chinta ki koi baat nahi hai._

_**Daya- **Toh phir yeh behosh kyun huyi doctor?_

_**Doctor- **Yeh pregnant hain._

_**Abhijeet- **Preg... _

_**After realizing the doctor's word, Abhijeet smiled. And DaReya looked at each other smiling.**_

_**Abhijeet- **Tarika pregnant hai?_

_**Doctor- **Ji._

_**Daya- **Congratulations boss._

_**Abhijeet- **Thank you yaar. Thank you doctor._

_**Doctor- **Accha abhi main chalti hu._

_**Abhijeet- **Chaliye, main aapko chod deta hu._

_**Doctor- **It's OK. Main chali jaahungi._

_**Abhijeet**- Arre nahi nahi. Aapne itna accha news diya hai, kamse kam aapni gaadi tak toh chod hi sakta hu._

_**Doctor-** Accha thik hai._

_**The doctor and Abhijeet went and Daya moved to Shreya.**_

_**Daya- **Kya socha tumne?_

_**Shreya- **Kis bare mein?_

_**Daya-** Arre ab Abhijeet bhi Papa ban gaya toh tum mujhe Papa banana nahi chahti kya?_

_**Shreya- **Yeh aap kaisi baat kar rahe hain? _

_**Daya-** Aur nahi toh kya? Ab Abhijeet kahega ki main toh Papa ban gaya, lekin kya tum abhi tak ban paaye? Toh uss waqt main kya kahunga?_

_**Shreya-** Daya, aap chinta kyun lete hain? Agar mere haath mein sab kuch hota na toh main kab ki aapko Papa bana chuki hoti._

_**Daya- **Accha?_

_**Shreya**- Aur nahi toh kya? Kya mujhe Maa banna pasand nahi hoga? _

_**Meanwhile, Tarika came back to her senses and they went near her.**_

_**Tarika-** Arre yaar, main yaha kya kar rahi hu. Hum late ho rahe hain. Agar Salunkhe sir ko pata chala na ki main late huyi toh pata nahi kya kya kahenge._

_**Shreya-** Tarika, tum bekar ki chinta le rahi. Salunkhe sir, ab tumhe kuch nahi kahenge._

_**Tarika- **Kyun? Aisa kya hua hai?_

_**Just then, Abhijeet entered while smiling.**_

_**Tarika- **Arre Abhijeet, aap bhi Bureau nahi gaye?_

_**Abhijeet- **Tarika tum chinta kyun karti ho yaar? Ek bahut accha news hai. Yeh news sunne ke bad tum Bureau aur Forensic lab ko bhul jaahogi._

_**Tarika- **Aisa kaisa news hai?_

_**Abhijeet- **Tarika, woh tum..._

_**Tarika-** Arre Daya tum batao._

_**Daya- **Bhabhi woh aap..._

_**Tarika-** Arre yaar koi toh batao ki kya news hai. Accha Shreya tum batao._

_**Shreya-** Tarika, tum... Tum Maa banne wali ho._

_**Tarika- **Kya? Main Maa banne wali hu?_

_**Abhijeet- **Ha Tarika._

_**Tarika became so happy and all smiled seeing her that happy.**_

_**Daya-** Accha Abhijeet, ab tum bhabhi ke saath raho, hum Bureau chalte hain._

_**Tarika-** Arre main bhi jaahungi._

_**Abhijeet- **Nahi Tarika. Tumhe aaram karna chahiye._

_**Tarika- **Abhijeet, ab mujhe 9 mahine tak aaram hi karna hai. Please abhi hum sab chalte hain na._

_**Abhijeet- **Lekin..._

_**Tarika- **Please..._

_**Abhijeet- **Accha thik hai._

_**Tarika- **Thank you._

**_All of them went to the Bureau._**

_**In Bureau**_

**_When DaReya and AbhiRika entered, they became surprised seeing everyone laughing._**

_**So why do you think all are laughing? What is going to happen next?  
**_

_**A/N- So guys how was the chapter? Do you like it or not? I hope everyone is happy because there are many scenes of DaReya in this chapter. I didn't get many reviews guys. I think the next chapter is going to be the last chapter. PLEASE REVIEW.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N- Thank you very much for the reviews. And sorry for little late update and for mistakes.**_

* * *

_**In Bureau**_

_**All were laughing so AbhiRika and DaReya went to them while being surprised. Everyone looked at them and smiled seeing Tarika.**_

_**Purvi- **Arre Tarika, tum yaha?_

_**Tarika- **Ha main yaha._

_**Abhijeer-** Lekin baat kya hai? I mean aap sab has kyun rahe hain?_

_**ACP-** Arre Abhijeet, baat hi aisi hai._

_**Daya- **Kya hua?_

_**Freddy-** Accha hua ki Tarika bhi aa gayi. Ab woh bhi aap sabke saath ek news sun pahegi._

_**Tarika- **Kaisa news?_

_**Sachin- **Tarika, woh..._

_**Purvi- **Kya yaar Sachin? Aap ek ladke ho kar bhi sharma rahe hain?_

_**Sachin- **Kahin pe bhi yeh nahi likha hai ki ladke ko sharma na manna hai. Aur agar tumhe sharm nahi aa rahi toh tum batao na._

_**Purvi-** Arre toh iss mein itni badhi baat kya hai? I can say it easily._

_**Sachin-** Accha toh batao._

_**Purvi-** Darasal baat yeh hai ki..._

_**Sachin- **Ha ha. Batao batao._

_**Purvi- **Woh..._

_**Sachin**- Dekha nahi keh paayi na._

_**Purvi- **Lekin iska matlab yeh nahi ki mujhe sharm aa rahi hai._

_**Shreya- **Magar baat kya hai?_

_**ACP- **Main batata hu. Sachin aur Purvi ki shaadi fixed ho gayi._

_**Everyone smiled and SachVi blushed.**_

_**Daya- **Wow yaar! Sach?_

_**Sachin- **Ji sir._

_**Tarika- **Congratulations guys._

_**SachVi- **Thanks._

_**Abhijeet-** Arre ha ha mubarak ho._

_**SachVi smiled and everyone congratulated them.**_

_**Daya-** Accha toh shaadi kab hai?_

_**Sachin**- Sir, woh... Tum hi bata do Purvi._

_**Purvi- **Main kaise batau?_

_**Sachin- **Jaise mujhse laddai karti hona waise hi._

_**Purvi- **Main nahi kar sakti._

_**Freddy- **Ek minute, ek minute. Main batata hu. Tin__ din bad._

_**Abhijeet-** Accha? Lekin yeh shayad thoda jaldi hai._

_**Sachin- **Ji sir, shayad._

_**Purvi-** Bilkul bhi jaldi nahi hai. Agar mera bas chale toh aaj hi shaadi karlu, lekin mere haath mein kuch nahi hai._

_**Everyone laughed and Sachin gave Purvi a look.**_

_**Daya- **Ha yaar. Bilkul bhi jaldi nahi hai. In dono ki shaadi toh ek mahina pehle hi hona chahiye tha._

_**Purvi- **Wohi toh._

_**Abhijeet- **Waise hamare pas bhi ek bahut accha news hai._

_**Purvi- **Accha? Kya news hai?_

_**Abhijeet-** Arre Tarika batao na._

_**Tarika- **Main kaise batau Abhijeet? Aap hi bata dijiye._

_**Daya-** Arre yaar bas batao na. Sachin aur Purvi ki taara mat karo._

_**Abhijeet-** Agar tum meri jagah per hote na toh pata chalta._

_**Shreya-** Accha main bata deti hu. Tarika pregnant hai._

_**Everyone became surprised, but smiled and Purvi started jumping. Everyone became confused seeing her.**_

_**ACP- **Arre kya hua Purvi?_

_**Sachin-** Purvi, tum thik toh hona?_

_**Purvi- **Main thik nahi hu Sachin._

_**Sachin-** Lekin hua kya hai?_

_**Purvi-** Aaj mujhe bahut khushi ho rahi hai._

_**Sachin-** Khushi toh hum sabko ho rahi hai, lekin tum shayad kuch zyada hi react kar rahi ho._

_**Purvi- **Shayad, lekin main sach mein bahut khush hu. Waise Shreya, tum kab yeh news hama suna ne wali ho?_

_**Shreya- **Main? Main..._

_**Sachin-** Hamari shaadi mein right Shreya? As a gift._

_**Shreya- **Shayad._

_**DaReya looked at each other and all other smiled.**_

_**At Purvi's House, At The Day Of Marriage.**_

_**All were busy and Tarika and Shreya were making Purvi ready, while tensing her.**_

_**In Purvi's Room  
**_

_**Shreya- **Waise Purvi, tum uss din humse yeh puch rahi thi na ki hama apni shaadi mein kaisa lag raha hai?_

_**Purvi-** Ha toh kya hua?_

_**Tarika-** Toh tumhe abhi pata chal gaya hoga na ki kaisa lagta hai._

_**Purvi- **Yaar, tum dono sahi the. Main aaj khush hu, lekin dukh bhi ho raha hai. Mujhe aaj apna Sachin milega, lekin mujhe apne uss ghar ko chod na hoga jis ghar main pali badhi._

_**Tarika-** Ha yaar. Sach kaha tumne._

_**Shreya- **Waise lagta hai Sachin sir ke saath rehte rehte tum kaafi samajdar ho gayi ho._

_**Purvi- **Shreya tum..._

_**Purvi moved her hand to hit her, but Shreya moved back. Just then, Shreya felt something different and went to the bathroom. Tarika and Purvi looked at each other being worried. After sometimes, Shreya came out of the bathroom and they ran to her.**_

_**Tarika-** Arre Shreya, kya hua tumhe?_

_**Purvi- **Tum aise achanak se kyun bhagi? Kya hua?_

_**Shreya**- Pata nahi yaar. Vomiting jaisi ho rahi hai._

_**Tarika- **Vomiting?_

_**Shreya- **Ha._

_**Tarika smiled, but Purvi became more worried. Tarika went from there and Purvi was still worried.**_

_**Purvi-** Accha toh tumne kuch galat khaya hoga iss liye yeh sab hua,_

_**Shreya- **Arre nahi Purvi. Maine kuch khaya hi nahi hai. Yeh shaadi ke kaam karte karte khane ke liye time hi nahi tha mere pas._

_**Purvi-** Tumne zyada kaam ki na toh shayad iss liye. Don't worry._

_**Both of them smiled and continued their work. Tarika went outside the room and called Daya.**_

_**On Phone  
**_

_**Daya- **Hello Bhabhi._

_**Tarika- **Ha Daya, woh tum sab kab aane wale ho?_

_**Daya-** Bas abhi aane hi wale hain. Purvi ko kehna ki thodi der wait kare._

_**Tarika- **Toh abhi tum aur Abhijeet Sachin ke ghar per hi hona?_

_**Daya- **Ha._

_**Tarika-** Accha Daya, mujhe tumse ek kaam karvana hai._

_**Daya- **Arre yaar Bhabhi. Boliye toh sahi. Aapka yeh debar aapke liye kuch bhi kar sakta hai._

_**Tarika- **Ab bas bhi kariye debar ji. Accha, tum jab aahoge toh saath mein ek pregnancy test karne wala bhi le ke aana._

_**Daya-** Ab kaun pregnant hai?_

_**Tarika-** Daya, pehle aaho toh sahi._

_**Daya-** Arre main ek ladka hu aur aap chahti hain ki main pregnanch test karne wala chiz le kar aahu._

_**Tarika-** Ladka ho toh kya hua? Main khud le aati, lekin agar main jahungi toh sab mujhe yaha dundenge._

_**Daya-** Accha thik hai. Main le aahunga._

_**Tarika- **Thank you._

_**Daya- **Aapke liye anytime Bhabhi._

_**Tarika smiled and disconnected the call. Then, she went back to Purvi's room.**_

_**In Purvi's Room  
**_

_**Purvi- **Arre Tarika, kaha chali gayi thi tum?_

_**Tarika-** Kuch nahi. Bas ek kaam yaad aa gaya tha,_

_**Shreya- **Kaisa kaam?_

_**Tarika- **Maine Daya ko phone kiya tha. _

_**Shreya- **Kya kaha unno ne?_

_**Tarika- **Yehi ki Sachin ab ghar se nikalne hi wala hai._

_**Purvi- **Really?_

_**Tarika- **Really._

_**They smiled and after sometimes, everyone came from Sachin's side and Purvi was so happy. And Tarika and Shreya were smiling seeing her that happy. Daya looked for Tarika and after sometimes, he found her and came to her.**_

_**Daya- **Bhabhi!_

_**Tarika-** Arre Daya, tum aa gaye._

_**Daya- **Ha Bhabhi._

_**Tarika- **Accha toh woh laye jo maine kaha tha?_

_**Daya-** Ha, lekin main yeh soch soch kar confuse hota jaa raha hu ki yeh aapko chahiye kyun. I mean aapko toh already pata hai ki aap pregnant ho aur Purvi ki aaj hi shaadi hai._

_**Tarika- **Purvi aur mere bad kaun bacha?_

_**Daya- **Shreya._

_**Tarika- **Toh?_

_**Daya- **Toh kya? Ohh, kahin aap Shreya...?_

_**Tarika- **Ha Daya. Mujhe doubt hai ki woh pregnant hai._

_**Daya- **Really Bhabhi?_

_**Tarika-** Ha, lekin kisiko batana mat. Sure nahi hai._

_**Daya-** Accha thik hai._

_**Tarika-** Abhijeet ko bhi nahi._

_**Daya- **Ab yeh toh thoda muskil hai._

_**Tarika-** Bas kuch pal ki hi toh baat hai Daya._

_**Daya- **Accha thik hai._

_**Tarika-** Accha tum abhi Abhijeet ke pas jaho nahi toh woh tumhe dundne lahenge._

_**Daya- **Ha. Lekin aapko jab bhi pata chalega na toh mujhe ussi waqt bata dena._

_**Tarika- **Thik hai._

_**Daya gave her what she was asking for and went smiling and Tarika went to Purvi's room.**_

_**In Purvi's Room**_

_**Purvi- **Kya hua Tarika? Sachin aa gaye na? Bolo na woh kaise lag rahe hain?_

_**Tarika- **Bahut handsome lag raha hai tumhara Sachin._

_**Purvi- **Sach?_

_**Tarika-** Ha._

_**Shreya- **Waise Tarika, yeh tumhare haath mein kya hai?_

_**Tarika(hiding it)-** Kuch nahi. Accha Shreya, zara mujhe woh scissor dena._

_**Shreya-** Scissor ka kya karna hai tumhe?_

_**Tarika-** Arre bas dona yaar._

_**Shreya picked up a scissor from the table and Tarika pulled it from Shreya's hand so it cut her a little.**_

_**Tarika- **I am so sorry Shreya. Accha mujhe apna haath do._

_**Shreya-** Kya yaar Tarika. Bas thoda lag gaya hai._

_**Tarika-** Arre jab Daya ko pata chalega ki yeh meri wajase hai toh woh mujhe chodega nahi. Please mujhe yeh khoon shaf karne do._

_**Shreya**- Accha thik hai. Jaldi karo. Purvi ko mandap mein le jaane ka time ho gaya hai._

_**Tarika- **Ha ha._

_**Tarika brought first aid kit and sat beside Shreya. She first acted like she is cleaning the blood, but when Shreya was busy talking with Purvi she took her blood to see if she is pregnant or not. Shreya and Purvi both didn't noticed that as they were in deep conversation.**_

_**Tarika-** Accha ho gaya._

_**Shreya- **Thank you Tarika. Waise zyada chot tha bhi nahi, lekin phir bhi tumne yeh sab kiya. Thank you._

_**Tarika-** Aapni iss thank you ko bacha kar rokko. Bad mein kaam aayega. Accha main bathroom jaa kar aati hu, tum jaa kar dekho. Purvi ko mandap mein le jaane ka waqt hua ya nahi._

_**Shreya- **Accha thik hai._

_**Tarika went to the bathroom and Shreya went to the mandap and Purvi sat in front mirror to make sure that she is looking fine.**_

_**Inside The Bathroom  
**_

_**Tarika looked at the result and smiled. It was showing that Shreya is pregnant. She immediately came out of the bathroom while jumping and Purvi became shocked.**_

_**Purvi- **Aare Tarika, kya hua tumhe? Why are you jumping? Tum pregnant ho, tumhe apne bacheka kahyal rakna chahiye._

_**Tarika- **Purvi, main abhi aayi._

_**Purvi- **Meri baat suno toh sahi..._

_**Tarika ran to everyone and Purvi became more shocked. Daya smiled seeing Tarika that happy and came to her.**_

_**Daya- **Bhabhi, kya hua?_

_**Tarika-** Result positive hai Daya._

_**Daya- **Matlab Shreya...?_

_**Tarika- **Ha Daya. Shreya pregnant hai. Tum Papa bane wale ho._

_**Daya**- Aap sach keh rahi hain Bhabhi?_

_**Tarika- **Ha Daya, yeh dekho result._

_**Tarika showed him the result and Daya was too happy that he held her into his arms and moved in circle. Tarika became scared thinking what if she fell down, but smiled seeing Daya that happy. Abhijeet was coming in search of Tarika and saw that and Shreya was coming in search of Daya and saw that. Both Abhijeet and Shreya ran to them and Daya made Tarika stand, but Abhijeet and Shreya were confused.**_

_**Abhijeet- **Kya hua Tarika?_

_**Tarika- **Daya, tum batao._

_**Daya-** Arre Bhabhi, main kaise batau? Aaphi bata dijiye na._

_**Tarika-** Accha debar ji? Lekin uss din Bureau mein toh Abhijeet ko aaphi keh rahe the na ki agar aap unki jageh per hote ho bata dete toh ab batao na._

_**Daya-** Aap mujhse badla le rahe hain kya?_

_**Shreya-** Arre yaha ho kya raha hai? Koi toh batao._

_**Daya- **Shreya, woh tum..._

_**Shreya- **Main kya?_

_**Daya- **Arre Bhabhi bataona yaar._

_**Tarika- **Accha thik hai toh suno. Shreya Maa bane wali hai. Shreya is pregnant._

_**Abhijeet looked at both DaReya smiling and Shreya was surprised.**_

_**Shreya- **Kya kaha tumne? Main pregnant hu?_

_**Daya- **Ha Shreya. Hum Mommy Papa bane wale hain._

_**Shreya smiled, but she was full of tears.**_

_**Daya-** Kya hua Shreya? Tumhe khushi nahi huyi kya?_

_**Shreya- **Nahi Daya. Main aaj apni zindagi mein pehli baar itni khush huyi hoon. Sach mein._

_**Daya-** Toh tum ro kyun rahi ho?_

_**Shreya- **Yeh khushi ke aansu hain Daya. Har ladki ka Maa banna ek sapna hota hai aur aaj mera sapna sach ho gaya. Main maa bane wali hu. Thank you Daya._

_**Daya**- Thank you mujhe nahi, Bhabhi ko bolo. Agar Bhabhi nahi hoti toh pata hi nahi chalta ki tum pregnant ho._

_**Shreya- **Thank you Tarika._

_**Tarika-** It's OK guys._

_**Abhijeet- **Congratulations to both of you._

_**DaReya- **Thank you._

_**Tarika- **Arre main toh bhul hi gayi. Badhai ho tum dono ko._

_**DaReya- **Thank you._

_**Abhijeet- **Accha abhi chalte hain. Sachin aur Purvi ki shaadi jo karvana hai._

_**Daya- **Ha yaar. Chalo._

_**Tarika- **Main aur Shreya, Purvi ko le kar aate hain._

_**Daya- **Ha._

_**They brought Purvi to the mandap and Sachin was lost in her. And after some hours, the marriage happily finished. And at the end, DaReya shared the news about Shreya's pregnancy and all congratulated them. All were happy and SachVi went to their house.**_

_**In SachVi's Room**_

_**Purvi was standing near the window and Sachin hugged her from behind. Purvi turned and looked at him.**_

_**Purvi- **Kya kar rahe hain aap?_

_**Sachin- **Apni biwi ko hug kar raha hu aur kya kar raha hu?_

_**Purvi- **Maine suna tha ki shaadi ke raat matlab suhagraat mein pati apni pati ko gift deta hai, lekin aap toh khali haath aaye._

_**Sachin-** Maine koi gift nahi laya hai Purvi, lekin main gift ki jagah tumhe ek promise dena chahta hu._

_**Purvi-** Accha? Kaisa promise?_

_**Sachin- **Main tumhe promise karta hu Purvi ki main hamesha tumse pyaar karunga._

_**Purvi-** Thik hai. Lekin aapko bhi mera ek baat manni hogi,_

_**Sachin-** Pehle bolo toh sahi._

_**Purvi- **Aapko mujhe apna banana hoga._

_**Sachin- **Arre hamari shaadi huyi hai aaj toh ab tum sirf meri hi ho._

_**Purvi- **Shaadi huyi hai, lekin main completely aapki hona chahti hu._

_**Sachin- **Matlab woh sab...?_

_**Purvi smiled while lower her head.**_

_**Sachin- **Arre toh pehle bolna chahiye tha na yaar. Main bhi yehi chahta hu ki tum puri taara se meri ho jaho. Waise yeh jaan kar accha laga ki tum ab bachkani baatein chod kar shaadi sudha wali baat karne lagi ho._

_**Purvi looked at him with confused look.**_

_**Purvi- **Kya matlab hai aapka?_

_**Sachin- **Arre yaar kuch nahi. _

_**Purvi-** Mujhe aapse koi baat nahi karni._

_**Sachin-** Arre ab yeh kya baat huyi? Agar tum mujhse baat hi nahi karogi toh meri kaise banogi._

_**Purvi-** Mujhe aapki nahi banna hai._

_**Sachin-** Accha toh gussa ho gayi ho tum?_

_**Purvi- **Nahi. Main gussa nahi hu._

_**Purvi was about to go, but Sachin held her hand and pulled her close to him. Both of them looked at each other and Sachin was smiling, but Purvi was just standing.**_

_**Purvi- **Mujhe chodiye. Mujhe kapde change karne hain._

_**Sachin-** Tumhare kapde main change kar deta hu._

_**Purvi- **Kya? Nahi, bilkul nahi._

_**Sachin-** Tumhara pati hu main, aaj nahi toh kal hi sahi, lekin tumhara sab kuch dekh hi lunga._

_**Purvi-** Kya matlab sab kuch?_

_**Sachin- **Sab kuch matlab everything._

_**Purvi-** Mujhe chodiye. Mujhe jaana hai._

_**Sachin-** Agli ko sakshi maan kar sat pehre liye hain hamne. Zindagi har tumhara haath thamne ka wada kiya hai maine toh main tumhe kaise chod sakta hu._

_**Saying this, Sachin started kissing her and Purvi was just standing there.**_

_**Purvi- **Sachin, please na._

_**Sachin- **Nahi Purvi. Aaj maine tumhe apna banaye bina nahi chodne wala._

_**Purvi just smiled and Sachin continued kissing and Purvi was shivered on his kisses and Sachin was smiling seeing her. He held her into his arms and took her to the bed and all that happened. (You know i cant write more than that).**_

* * *

_**A/N- So do you liked the chapter or the story? Yes, there are not many DaReya's scenes, but i just hope you enjoyed. So this is the ending of the story. Sorry if anyone want me to continue, but i can't. My school is going to reopen and i can't do both studies and FF at the same time. But, when ever i will get free time, i will try to write another story. PLEASE REVIEW.**_


End file.
